Kamen Rider CD
by CDRice
Summary: Christian Rice, an otaku and a tokusatsu fan, learns of the Omniverse, the collection of all fictional universes, as well as the Real World. With the Ziku Driver, he becomes Kamen Rider CD, and now, he travels across many universes, hailing from games, anime, etc. Now, the Hero of Legend arises! Cue "Over Quartzer" from Kamen Rider Zi-O! A Self-Insert story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode One: CD Time 2018**

 **The OMNIVERSE. The entire known existence. Once a world is created, it is given form as an alternate universe adjacent to the world of their creators. The worlds are separated by the Fourth Walls of Reality, stuck in their own multiverses of differing timelines and dimensions. However, as many battles are waged across these worlds, the Fourth Walls are weakened, and now, the entire existence is in danger. But, the Hero of Legend shall now arise!**

 **VIRGINIA, USA, EARTH. REAL WORLD.**

In the city of Lynchburg, people are going about their business. Some are heading to work, some are going to school, and others are just exploring. One person in particular is running quickly. Christian Rice, an American otaku and tokusatsu fan, is running as fast as he can, looking distraught. "Oh shit! I'm late!" he thinks to himself, "Beth is gonna kill me if I'm late to the party!"

Christian had promised to come to a party that a friend of his was having, and the girl in question was easy to anger. Therefore, Christian didn't want to anger her by being late. He especially didn't want her to castrate him or something, He was waving in and out of the crowds of people, trying to make it to the pizza place where Beth was holding the party. Christian normally fell asleep around 11 p.m., but sometimes, he doesn't sleep until 2 a.m., cause he tends to stay up, watching videos on YouTube and reading stories. For the past week, he planned to wake up early, as Beth wanted everyone there by 10 a.m., but Christian was staying up, watching tokusatsu shows. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep, so he ended up waking up at 9:30. When he realized this, he ate a snack so that he wouldn't be either starving or full, he took a shower, and he ran out the front door. Since then, he's been running to the pizza place, hoping to not be too late, in order to lower his chances of Beth killing him. And that's no exaggeration, as Beth was very friendly at times, but she also had a violent temper. However, Christian thought of her as a close friend, and she seemed to understand him. As he's running, Christian eyes an alleyway that's nearby, and he thinks, "That might be a good shortcut."

He takes the alleyway, hoping to speed up his journey. However, as he journeys down the alleyway, Christian notices something is… off. He stops moving, and there, in the distance, he sees an odd figure, standing there. The figure is in a mysterious cloak, and then, the figure raises their right hand. Christian is confused, however, he can't think about what's going on, as the figure vanishes in a flash of light. Christian is shocked, but then, a voice says, "Your time has come."

Christian jumps forward, turning around as he notices the figure standing there. However, there's no face there, only a white void. "Wh-Who are you?!" Christian asks, confused about what's going on.

" The time has come for you to traverse the worlds," the figure says.

"Traverse? Worlds?" Christian asks, "What are you talking about?"

The figure pulls out a ball of light, which Christian stares at. The figure lets go of it, and the ball of light floats over to Christian. Confused, he grabs it, and then, the ball of light turns into a Blank Ridewatch. Christian stands there, shocked at the item. "A Ridewatch? Is this for real?" he asks the figure, but when he looks, they are gone.

He is shocked by this, but decides to travel down the alleyway anyway, pocketing the watch. "That was odd," he thinks to himself, "I hope that was the only weird thing I'll see."

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

Christian runs into the pizza place, and there, everyone is partying. However, they stop, as they look at Christian. One in particular, Beth, looks extremely angry. She walks up to him, and she stares at him. Christian, nervously, says, "H-Hello, Be-", but she screams, "You tardy idiot! What took you so long?!"

Christian stands there, frozen in fear, and he mutters, "S-Sorry, I… uh… stayed up too late."

This makes Beth punch him in the shoulder, and he mutters, "Ow."

" I should've known. You must've been watching your stupid toku shows," she says, and he answers with, "H-Hey! They're not stupid! Also, I was rushing here, but then, I saw someone weird in the distance."

Beth looks at him, confused as to what he's referring to. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asks, and he pulls out the Blank Ridewatch that the figure gave him.

Beth stares at it, and then, she grabs it, which shocks Christian. She opens the nearby window, and she chucks it out of the window. "Hey!" he yells, and she says, "That's for wasting my time over a dumb toy!"

He stares at the window, and he sighs. "Great! I wanted to know why that watch was given to me," he thinks to himself.

He stares back out the window, and there, he notices something outside. There is a weird circle in the sky, dark and swirling around. "What the hell is that?" he says aloud, which catches Beth's attention.

She walks up to him, and asks, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She looks at the sky as well, and is confused. "What is that?" she asks as well.

" It's a dimensional portal," a voice says, which shocks the two.

There, the figure from before is standing there. Christian is surprised to see them again. "You again?!" he says, which Beth finds weird.

" Who the hell is this?" she asks Christian, who responds, "O-Oh! This is the guy I was talking about."

Then, the figure, reaches into their cloak, and they pull out the Blank Ridewatch that Beth threw out a second ago. This shocks both of them. "The Ridewatch?!" Christian says, "You found it!"

However, the figure nods 'no'. "No, you are destined to have this Ridewatch, so no matter what, it would always return to you," the figure says.

They hand the watch to Christian, who looks at it. "The barriers between the Omniverse's dimensions are breaking down, and if you don't explore them, the evil of the dimensions will take over the Real World," the figure explains.

This shocks everyone in the building, and Christian points to himself. "M-Me?!" he says, confused.

 **MEANWHILE…**

In a nearby park, people are enjoying the day. They're playing sports, having picnics, and taking naps. However, at that moment, one of the portals opens up, and out of it pops a Ridewatch, depicting a dark version of the video game character Sonic the Hedgehog. One child notices this, and he runs over to it. He picks it up and looks at it. He pushes the button on top, which activates a beeping noise.

 **SONIC!**

Then, the watch is surrounded in Dark Energy, and it zaps the child, causing them to drop it. The child whines, running back to his mother. However, the watch floats, before morphing into a man sized monster. The monster resembles Sonic, but looks evil and grotesque. On his chest, it says SONIC, and on the back, it says 1991. The monster is the Kaijin Hero Another Sonic, and he scares the nearby people, who run away in fear. He then dashes around, knocking the people off their feet, injuring them.

 **PIZZA PLACE.**

Back at the pizza place, everyone hears the screaming going around. This worries them, and the figure looks at Christian. "You must go. The evil must be stopped, before they take over," they say, and Christian is confused.

" Wh-What?! How can I do anything?" he asks, but then, the figure pulls out something: a Ziku Driver.

This shocks Christian, who stares at it. "A… Ziku Driver?" he says, "Is it a toy…? Or…?" The figure hands it to Christian, who stares at it.

" With this, you can become a hero of legend," the figure says, "Take it, and begin your quest."

Christian stares at the driver, the portal, everyone else, then Beth. He stares at the figure, and he nods 'yes'. "I'll do it!" he says, which surprised everyone.

He runs out, which irritates Beth. "Ch-Christian! What the hell?!" she yells, as she runs after him. "What are you doing?!" she asks him again, and he turns away, continuing in the direction of the screams.

" Sorry, Beth," he says, "But, if that weird guy is telling the truth, and all this stuff is for real, then I need to see what I can do!"

He speeds up, surprising Beth. She grunts angrily, shouting, "You idiot!"

She stops for a second, but then, the figure is there, saying, "You can't keep him from his destiny."

This shocks her, and she throws a punch, only for him to avoid it. "Shut up!" she says, "You're driving him to his death!"

" Oh, you know nothing of this matter. That man shall become the hero of all existence," the figure responds, and Beth gives him the middle finger, before running after Christian.

The figure chuckles, and says, "The time has come for the Hero of Legend to arise!"

 **CITY PARK. 5 MIN LATER…**

Since he has arrived, Another Sonic has been injuring many people, and the police have now arrived. They get out of their squad cars, shouting at the civilians to run away. They point their guns at him, looking confused. "What is that thing?!" one cop asks, and another answers, "Don't know. Don't care. Blast it!"

The cops begin to fire at Another Sonic, but he turns into a ball, which the bullets bump into, before falling to the ground. The cops are shocked, and then, Another Sonic does a version of the Spin Dash, slicing through the cars, which blow up, killing several cops and bystanders. Then, Christian and Beth arrive at the park, and there, they see Another Sonic attacking people. This shocks them. "What the hell is that thing?!" Beth asks, and Christian responds, "It looks like Sonic. But, it also looks like an Another Rider."

The figure appears behind them, and then, they add, "The Another Hero is sent from another world. You must defeat it, or its master will be able to conquer the Real World."

Christian nods, and then, he attaches the Ziku Driver to his waist.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

The buckle magically attaches straps to itself, wrapping around Christian's waist.. This shocks Christian and Beth, but then, Another Sonic stares them down. Christian takes out the Ridewatch, which transforms into the CD Ridewatch. Christian turns the dial on the watch, and he hits the button.

 **CD!**

Christian then inserts it into the Driver. Then, the display shows a controller looking image that is green. He hits the button on the Driver, and a clock icon forms behind Christian, who he is amazed. He makes a pose, and shouts, "HENSHIN!"

He then turns the Driver, which makes a clock noise.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER CD!**

Christian is surrounded in energy, as the clock behind him forms the letters "RDR" for Rider. The energy fades, revealing Christian in a suit, as the RDR flies onto his face, forming his visor and completing his transformation. Christian stands there, in a suit adorned with emerald imagery; emerald shoulder pads; and a green, black, and gold color scheme. He has transformed into Kamen Rider CD! CD stands there, amazed at his new form. The figure then says, "The hero of the Omniverse has arrived!", before disappearing.

CD then adds, "I am… Kamen Rider CD!"

The monster runs at CD, knocking him over. This shocks him, and he gets up. "Damn, he's fast," he says, "What do I do?"

Another Sonic charges at CD again, but this time, he ducks. Another Sonic shoots rings from his hands, which CD blocks. They push him back, and then, he sighs, "Man! I'm not used to this! I need something to hit him with!"

At that moment, the letters "CDS" appear out of nowhere, and they form into a sword, the CD Slasher.

 **CD SLASHER!**

CD is confused. "CD Slasher?" he says, but then, he notices that Another Sonic is shooting out emeralds this time.

CD charges at Another Sonic, slashing the Emeralds away. Then, he slashes at Another Sonic, knocking him into the air. "This is it!" he shouts, before pressing the button on the CD Ridewatch.

 **FINISH TIME!**

A display pops up when he presses the button, before spinning the driver.

 **TIME BUST!**

CD jumps into the air, and then, multiple "KCK"s for Kick appear, before imprinting onto CD's right foot. He then flies down, before implanting his foot onto Another Sonic, delivering a Rider Kick that sends him flying into a lake, before exploding. CD lands on the ground, and he shouts, "That was AWESOME!"

Beth runs up to him, and she is smiling. "That was amazing, Christian!" she says, before adding, "It seems that your knowledge of toku came in handy after all."

He nods, and he says, "Yeah. And it was so cool! But, why was the monster Sonic-esque? And, what did the figure mean by the Real World?"

After he says that, a portal opens up under him, and he notices this. Beth is shocked, and CD shouts, "Fuck!", as he falls into the portal.

Beth tries to grab his hand, but she is too slow, and the portal closes up. In the distance, the figure says, "The hero has now entered his first world, and what shall await him?"

The figure then vanishes.

 **WORLD OF ?.**

In a different world altogether, a portal opens in the sky, and CD falls out, his head crashing into the ground. CD grabs the ground, and struggles, before popping his head out of the ground. He looks around, confused as to his surroundings. "Where the hell… am I?" he asks aloud, and then, he is shocked, as a gust of blue wind dashes past him.

The wind stops, and it is revealed to CD. "It… can't be!" he shouts.

There, in front of him, is a blue hedgehog, with green eyes and wearing red sneakers with white straps. There is Sonic the Hedgehog. "Who… are you?" the gaming icon says.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **CD: What the hell?! I'm in Sonic's World?!**

 **Eggman: Take down that hedgehog and that brat, my Another Sonic!**

 **Sonic: ANOTHER Another Sonic, Eggman? Bring it on!**

 **Tails: Presenting the Sonic Armor!**

 **CD: Let's do it to it!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "SONIC SPEED 1991"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Two: Sonic Speed 1991**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and and has now gained the power of Kamen Rider CD. After defeating the monster called Another Sonic, he was sucked into a portal, and now, he shall meet the Fastest Thing Alive…**

 **WORLD OF SONIC.**

" It… can't be!" CD shouts.

There, in front of him, is a blue hedgehog, with green eyes and wearing red sneakers with white straps. There is Sonic the Hedgehog. "Who… are you?" the gaming icon says.

CD removes his Ridewatch from his Driver, reverting to Christian Rice. He stands there, a huge smile on his face. "Y-You're… Sonic the Hedgehog!" Christian says, fanboying.

Sonic groans when he notices this, saying, "Oh, no. A fanboy. Look, I don't have time to sign an autograph right now. See ya."

Sonic prepares to dash off, but before he does, Christian yells, "Wait!", and grabs onto him, the two of them speeding off.

Sonic notices that Christian is holding onto him, and he looks annoyed. "Hey! Let go of me! I'm not a cab service!"

Christian, however, is holding on for dear life. His face and hair are flapping in the wind. "I can't!" he mutters, "At your speed, if I let go, I'll die!"

Sonic sighs and shrugs, adding, "Fine. But, when we get to Tails' Lab, you're off of me!"

Christian nods 'yes', and Sonic continues his run to Tails' Lab.

 **MEANWHILE… DEATH EGG.**

Meanwhile, in the latest version of the Death Egg battlestation, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman, is throwing stuff around the room, looking frustrated. Meanwhile, his loyal henchbots, Orbot and Cubot, cower in fear. "I can't believe that brat defeated my Another Sonic! What can I do now?!" he shouts, and without warning, the Another Sonic Ridewatch arrives from a portal.

This shocks Eggman, and the two bots pop out from their hiding spot. "Wadd'ya know? That little watch came back to ya, boss!" Cubot says, and Orbot tells him to shush.

Eggman picks up the Ridewatch, an evil grin on his face. "Yes," he says, "And once I do some experiments on it, Another Sonic will defeat both that brat, and that meddlesome hedgehog! I'll be able to take over the entire Omniverse without them standing in my way!"

Eggman walks over to the deactivated Metal Sonic, and he turns it on. Metal's eyes light up, and Eggman grins evilly. "Metal, I want you to take out this brat here!" he says, showing Metal a picture of Christian.

Metal dashes off, and Eggman evilly laughs.

 **TAILS' LAB.**

A few minutes later, Sonic skids to a stop, and Christian flies off of him, landing on the ground. He coughs, wiping dust off of his clothes. Sonic walks up to him, as Christian stands up. "Okay, kid, start talking," he says, "What are you doing here?"

Christian gulps, nervous. "Should I tell Sonic that he's a fictional character?" he thinks to himself, "Will that be dangerous? Maybe I should wait for Tails? He might be able to explain it better to him."

At that moment, a droning noise starts, getting louder and louder. This worries Sonic and confuses Christian. "Hey, uh, do you hear that?" Christian asks, and Sonic yells, "Move!", before he pushes Christian out of the way.

Then, Metal Sonic crashes into the ground, staring down Sonic and Christian. "Metal Sonic?!" Christian says in shock, and then, Sonic pushes him again.

This causes Sonic to get hit by Metal Sonic, who was charging at them. Sonic goes flying into a tree, and Christian yells his name, running up to help him. "What the hell is Metal doing here?!" he asks, "Is Eggman back?"

Christian notices that Metal is charging at them, so he summons the CD Slasher, and he blocks Metal's swipe with the blade. Christian stares at Metal, growling, before he knocks the robot back. He then pulls out the CD Ridewatch, and he inserts it into a slot on the Slasher.

 **FINISH TIME! CD!**

He charges at Metal, and presses its button.

 **CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

The blade then glows green, and Christian slashes at Metal Sonic. This sends the robot to the ground, and as Metal gets up, he sparks, looking considerably damaged. It flies off, leaving Christian and Sonic confused. "Man, your gear is powerful!" Sonic says, as Christian helps him up.

Christian replies, "Thanks. I just got it, so I'm still learning how to use it."

Then, the lab's door opens, and out run Miles "Tails" Prower, two-tailed genius and Sonic's "bro". "Sonic!" he screams, "Are you alright?"

Sonic waves at him, answering, "You worry, Tails. I'm fine. Metal's attacks are nothing."

Tails then turns, a nervous smile to his face. He notices Christian, and is intrigued. "Oh, hello. Are you the one who helped Sonic?" he asks, "I'm Tails, Sonic's best friend."

" I'm Christian Rice," the human retorts, smiling.

Sonic turns to Christian, a serious look on his face. "Now, as we were discussing before Metal RUDELY interrupted us. What are you doing around here? Why did you follow me?"

Christian sighs, and finally, he explains. "I come from a different world," he says, "And in my world, your world and inhabitants are video game characters."

This shocks Sonic, and intrigues Tails. "What the?! You expect us to believe that?" the hedgehog retorts, but Tails says, "Well, Sonic, there are many different worlds and universes. There's a chance that some worlds descend from the creations of other worlds."

Sonic is confused by Tails calm demeanor, as is Christian. "You… You believe me?" Christian asks, as Sonic asks, "You believe him, Tails?"

Tails laughs, and he says, "Sure. We've done much wierder things before. Alternate universes, fighting gods. A giant Omniverse is not far off." Tails then notices the CD Ridewatch, which Christian is holding.

" What's that, Christian?" Tails asks, and Christian realizes he's talking about the Ridewatch.

" Oh, this is a Ridewatch. It's an item from a show I watch. This lets me transform into a Kamen Rider, a hero of justice," he explains.

Then, out of nowhere, a new Blank Ridewatch appears in Christian's other hand. This shocks the three, and Christian says, "A new Ridewatch?!"

Tails holds his hand out, asking, "Can I take a look at them?"

Christian nods 'yes', and he hands the two watches to Tails, who examines them closely. "Hmm," he says, "If you let me do an experiment on them, I might be able to help you."

Christian smiles at this, and asks, "Really, Tails?! You mean it?!" Tails nods 'yes', and the three all smile. "Awesome! Let's get to work then, guys!" Sonic says, and the heroes head to the Lab, ready to begin.

 **BACK AT THE DEATH EGG…**

Eggman screams in rage, throwing things at Metal Sonic, which scares Orbot and Cubot. "You bumbling bot!" he yells, "You couldn't beat that brat! You couldn't even take a hit from his sword!"

Metal Sonic then makes beeping noises, and Orbot says, "Um, boss, Metal Sonic says that he's gotten some data on the boy, which he thinks might be of help to you."

Eggman stands there, and a smile slowly grows on his face. He then pats Metal Sonic's head, and says, "Wonderful, my crazy creation! You've served a purpose yet!"

He then hooks Metal Sonic up to a machine that houses the Another Sonic Ridewatch. Metal Sonic's eyes then glow, as data is transferred from him to the machine, which flows into the Ridewatch. It glows a dark color, and Eggman laughs. "Now that Another Sonic has that brat's data, him and Sonic stand no chance!" he shouts.

 **A HOUR LATER… TAILS' LAB.**

" So, you fought some weird monster that looked like me?" Sonic asks Christian, who was telling Sonic the story of how he ended up in Sonic's World. Sonic is intrigued, but also disgusted at a doppelganger of him. "Geez, and I thought Metal and Shadow were bad enough," he says, and Christian adds, "Not to mention the ones you fight in other media." This confuses Sonic, who adds, "You know, the more you say it, the harder it gets to believe that I'm a fictional character." The two of them chuckle, but then, before either of them can say something else, a giant explosion goes off, causing the Lab to shake and startle them. The two look at each other, and run into the lab's main room.

" Tails! Are you alright?!" Sonic asks.

Tails, laying on the floor, covered in soot, coughs, before waving the smoke out a window. "Yeah, I'm fine," the fox says, "Just didn't expect that huge reaction."

Christian helps Tails up, and when the smoke clears, standing on a dish Tails was using, are two Ridewatches. One of them is the CD watch, but the other is different. It has the year 1991 on it, as well as a silhouette of Sonic's head. This confuses everyone, and Sonic says, "1991?"

" It was the year you were created," Christian answers, before looking at the CD watch and noticing that it has the year 1997, as well as a "CD" symbol.

"1997," he says, "My birth year. I guess these watches have the years of creation on them."

He takes the two watches, the CD and the new Sonic watches, and pockets them.

At that moment, there is a knock on the door. Tails walks to it, opens it, and standing in the doorway is Amy Rose, the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic. She stands there, a smile on her face. "Hey, Tails," she says, and Sonic freezes.

Tails, a little nervous, replies, "H-Hey, Amy. What'cha doing?"

Amy then turns to Sonic, as her smile turns to a face of rage, and she pulls out her giant Piko Piko Hammer. "Me?" she says, "I came to drag Sonic to our date, since he promised me one and he's late!"

Sonic slowly backs up, looking afraid, muttering, "A-Amy, wait! I can explain! This guy, Christian, here needed our help!"

Amy then stops, and turns to Christian, who is nervous. He turns to Sonic, giving him a "WTF?!" look, as Sonic has essentially shifted Amy's rage off of himself.

" Oh. Hello then. I'm Amy Rose," she says, curtsying to him, and Christian chuckles nervously, answering, "Christian Rice."

" So, what's going on?" she asks Tails, who explains the situation to her.

She then turns to Christian, tears forming in her eyes. "What?!" she cries, "So,… Sonic and I aren't a real couple?"

Sonic looks a little irked at this statement, muttering, "Never were a couple, real or not."

Christian looks a little sad, answering, "Sorry, Amy. But, if it makes you any better, I ship you two together."

This shocks Sonic, but Amy looks a little happy, hugging Christian. Then, Amy lets go, and she sighs, saying, "Well, at least I have fans."

However, before anyone can do anything, a long arm comes in through the doorway, grabbing onto Amy, and pulls her outside. She screams, and the guys run after her. There, they see Amy being dropped into a special capsule, which is sat into the Egg Mobile, being piloted by Eggman as usual. The heroes scowl at the villain's appearance. "Eggman!" Sonic shouts, "Why are you here?!"

Eggman laughs, and he responds, "Oh, I just wanted to cause some trouble for you, after my latest scheme failed! So, I decided to kidnap your little girlfriend!"

This irritates Sonic, who shouts, "She's NOT my girlfriend!" Amy, meanwhile, has her hammer out, trying to break the capsule, to no avail.

"Let! Me! OUT!" she screams, looking frustrated.

Then, to the heroes' surprise, Eggman pulls out the Another Sonic Ridewatch. Christian can't believe it! "The Another Sonic Ridewatch?!" he says, "Why do you have it?!"

Eggman chuckles, before explaining. "Oh, well you see, I was given a Blank Watch by a mysterious individual, and when I experimented on it, this was created! And now that Metal Sonic has given it your data, you'll stand no chance against my Another Sonic!"

Sonic is annoyed at the name. "ANOTHER Sonic, Eggman? Really?"

" Keep on joking, Sonic! They'll be the last you ever make," Eggman says. He presses the button on the watch.

 **SONIC!**

It floats down, before morphing into Another Sonic. The Mobians are all shocked at the monster, noticing his appearance. "Is this the monster you were talking about, Christian?" Sonic asks, and Christian nods, answering, "Yep! And now, I'll beat it!"

Christian puts on the Ziku Driver, turns the CD Ridewatch's dial, and presses its button.

 **CD!**

He inserts it into the Ziku Driver, before pressing its button. The clock image appears behind him, freaking out Sonic and Tails. The two of them back up, and Christian poses. "HENSHIN!", he shouts, before turning the driver, and completing his transformation.

His body is covered in his suit, the visor forms, and he now stands as Kamen Rider CD. Sonic and Tails are amazed, and Eggman is irritated. "I shall…," CD says, "…protect the Omniverse!"

The heroes charge at Another Sonic, throwing punches at him. He dodges Sonic's, but CD's hit him, sending him back. Another Sonic skids to a stop on his feet, and he growls. He jumps up, grabbing the capsule containing Amy, and he dashes off. "Well, you brats, try and keep up with Another Sonic!" Eggman says, as he follows after his creation.

Sonic charges a Super Peel Out, saying, "C'mon, guys!"

He dashes off, and Tails follows close behind. CD stands there, confused. "What do I do?" he asks, "I wish I had super speed."

Then, CD has a thought, and he looks at the Ridewatch Holder on his left arm. There's a watch that reads "Bike" in katakana, and he grabs it. "Yes! Perfect!" he says, before pressing the button on it and throws it down, the watch growing and morphing into a full size motorcycle.

It is now the Ride Striker, the bike from _Kamen Rider Zi-O_. He gets on, but stops. "I don't have a license. Can I do this?", he thinks, but then says, "I have no other choice!"

He starts the bike up, and follows the others, eventually catching up. Sonic smirks, saying, "I didn't know you had a bike!"

CD shrugs, saying, "And I don't have a license! I'm surprised I can drive!"

Eventually, the heroes catch up to Eggman and Another Sonic, Eggman once again holding the capsule. CD reverts the bike to its watch mode, and he prepares to fight, as does Sonic and Tails. The three charge at him, but now, he easily dodges their attacks. He throws energy rings at them, knocking them back. Sonic growls angrily, saying, "Dang it! If I only had the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic then homing attacks at Another Sonic, but the monster does his own, and the two collide. Another Sonic is more powerful, however, and he knocks Sonic into a tree. "Sonic!" Tails yells, as him and CD run to help Sonic up.

However, Another Sonic dashes up to them, and kicks them into Sonic, knocking them all down. The three struggle to get up, as Another Sonic prepares to defeat them. The three rise, looking tired. CD pants, as he thinks, "What can we do? If only I could move as fast as him…"

Then, the thought occurs to CD. He pulls out the Sonic Ridewatch, and he turns the dial, before pressing the button on it.

 **SONIC!**

CD inserts it into the D'3 Slot on the Driver. Its display turns blue, and he presses the button, before muttering, "Armor Time."

He turns the driver, and then, as the Rider Time jingle repeats, a hologram of a Warp Ring appears, before it summons a physical set of armor. It resembles Sonic, which shocks the Sonic characters. It poses like Sonic, and then, CD touches it. The armor splits into pieces, and flies around CD.

 **ARMOR TIME! SONIC SPEED!** **SO-NIC!**

The armor attaches to CD, before a new visor forms, reading "SNC" for Sonic. CD stands there, now as Kamen Rider CD Sonic Armor. "Presenting the Sonic Armor!", he says, posing like Sonic, "Let's do it to it!"

" What the?!" Eggman shouts, astounded, "We were never told about this!"

Another Sonic growls, and he charges at CD, who easily dodges the attack. "You're too slow!", he says to Another Sonic, before kicking him around.

Another Sonic shoots emerald and ring projections at CD, but he slashes them apart with the CD Slasher. He slashes at Another Sonic, knocking him back, before saying, "C'mon! Step it up!"

This irritates Another Sonic, who begins to charge up as a ball. "Oh, ready to show off, eh? Bring it on!", CD says, before pressing the watches' buttons.

 **FINISH TIME! SONIC!**

CD presses the Driver's button, and spins it.

 **SONIC… TIME BUST!**

CD charges up as a ball, before returning to normal, covered in a blue aura. "Blast away!", he shouts, before using a Lightspeed Attack on Another Sonic.

Afterward, Another Sonic falls to the ground, sparks going off, before he blows up. CD reverts to normal Christian, and the heroes stare at Eggman menacingly, who just smirks nervously. Tails grabs the capsule, and Sonic charges up a Spin Dash, before hitting the Egg Mobile, sending it and Eggman flying. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!", the scientist shouts as he flies off.

Tails pushes the button on the capsule, freeing Amy, who walks out, running to Sonic and hugging him tightly. "Oh, Sonic! Thank you!" she says, before Sonic lightly pushes her off.

"You're welcome, Amy. But, Christian did most of the work," he says.

Amy realizes this, and she walks over to Christian, curtsying to him. He chuckles, as she says, "Thank you, Christian."

" Oh, it was nothing," he says, nervous.

Then, Sonic and Tails walk up to him, and Sonic holds out his hand for a hand shake. Christian accepts the hand shake, and everyone smiles. "It's been a honor teaming up with you, Sonic," Christian says, and Sonic replies, "Same to you, Kamen Rider CD."

Everyone chuckles, but then, a portal opens up under Christian, and he falls into it.

 **WORLD OF ?.**

Now, in a dungeon, its interior wet and slimy, a portal opens up, and Christian falls out of it. He rubs his head as he gets up, saying, "Man, I'll never get used to that."

As Christian looks around, he gets a feeling that something is familiar. However, before he can think about what world he's on, a sword slashes at him, sending him flying, his pain crying out. When Christian stands and turns to face his attacker, he is shocked. It is a lizard man, holding a saber and dressed in armor. It hisses at him, and he thinks, "Shit! What now?!"

Then, out of nowhere, a voice cries out, "Move out of the way!", and another says, "NOW!"

Christian jumps to his right, as two flashes of light, one black and one blue, dash into the lizard man, striking him. The lizard man hisses in pain, before exploding in a burst of light, resembling panes of glass. Christian then turns to the people who saved him, but is shocked when he sees who they are. The two people who saved him stand there, swords in their hands. One is a male, clothed in gear as black as his hair. He holds two swords, one black and one a light blue. The other person is a female, her blue hair flowing, as she sheathes her blue rapier in its sheathe, attached to her white armor with blue trim. His saviors are Kirito and Asuna, lovers and the main protagonists of the _Sword Art Online_ series.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Kirito: You're not a NPC or a Player. Who are you?**

 **CD: You're Kirito and Asuna! From SAO!**

 **Asuna: Oh, so you're a SAO Survivor?**

 **Sugou: Kazuto, my revenge is near!**

 **Kirito: What the hell?! Sugou?! What's that monster?!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "LINK START 2026"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I'll be giving some thoughts on reviews! I thank everyone for the reviews so far, and I've worked on improving my layout.**

 **I'll do this at the beginning of every tribute, so thank you for reading! Now, let's go Over Quartzer!**

* * *

 _ **Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Three: Link Start 2026**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Ending up in the World of Sonic the Hedgehog, he met up with the Blue Blur, and after Miles "Tails" Prower examined the Ridewatches, he gained the power of Sonic using the Sonic Armor, and defeated Another Sonic, before being sucked into the World of Sword Art Online, and now, he has met up with the Black Swordsman and the Lightning Flash...**

 **WORLD OF SAO. NEW ALO - DUNGEON.**

The two people who saved him stand there, swords in their hands. One is a male, clothed in gear as black as his hair. He holds two swords, one black and one a light blue. The other person is a female, her blue hair flowing, as she sheathes her blue rapier in its sheathe, attached to her white armor with blue trim. His saviors are Kirito and Asuna, lovers and the main protagonists of the Sword Art Online series. "Are you okay? That mob nearly got you," the Black Swordsman says, Christian standing in shock.

" Y-You… You're Kirito and Asuna! From Sword Art Online!" he says.

This catches the couple's attention. Asuna has a smile on her face, while Kirito looks confused. "Oh, are you a SAO Survivor?" she asks, and Christian turns red.

" Oh, um, no. I just know about SAO," he explains, which makes Kirito wary.

" Really?" he asks, "Then, what are you doing here, in real life clothing, no weapons, not even being a fairy?"

Asuna is surprised by the surge of questions, and Christian is scared. "Crap! What do I say?" he thinks, "Would he believe me? That he's just a light novel character? No! I'll just have to think of something to say."

Christian calms down, then, he answers. "Uh, to be honest, I'm not really sure. It might be some weird glitch going on…," he says, which still confuses the couple.

Christian stares at them, amazed that one of his favorite anime couples is in front of his eyes. "Hey, can you bring up a menu?" Kirito asks, and Christian makes a "I Don't Know" expression.

He then takes his left hand, and swipes down, pulling up a menu. However, it's not like any other menu, as it displays:

 **Christian Rice**

 **HP 1126**

 **MP 1997**

 **Skills: One Handed Sword(777/1000); Martial Arts(777/1000); Parry(777/1000); Sprint(777/1000)**

 **Sword Skills: Creative Destruction**

 **Weapon: CD Slasher**

 **Equipment: Ziku Driver**

 **Items: CD Ridewatch; Sonic Ridewatch; Bike Ridewatch; Blank Ridewatch X3**

The couple and Christian stand there, shocked. "What the hell?!" he thinks to himself, "Why are all my skills 777 out of 1000, and why is my HP and MP my Birthdate?"

" Those are some wierd items you have there," Asuna says, and they stare at Christian, who shrugs.

Then, a flash of light appears, and out of Kirito's pocket, comes Yui, the AI daughter of Kirito and Asuna. In her pixie form, she flies around Christian, examining him. She flies back to Kirito, and says, "From what I can see in his code daddy, he is indeed a player, not a NPC. However, something is strange about him."

Kirito turns back to Christian, who is shocked. "Hey, do you have a way of getting out?" he asks, and Christian is surprised, nodding "No".

Kirito then sighs, and adds, "Come with us. You can sleep log-out at our place. Then, meet us at the Dicey Cafe. We'll talk more there."

 **NEW AINCRAD. 22** **ND** **FLOOR.**

Christian follows the two, and after a bit of flying with them, him barely getting a hold of flying, they arrive at the cabin on the 22nd Floor of New Aincrad. They enter the cabin, and there, they notice some visitors. There, sitting in some chairs, are two females. Both clothed in shades of green, with one sporting blonde hair, and one sporting teal hair. The one with teal hair also has cat ears and a cat tail. They are Leafa and Sinon, respectively, allies of Kirito and Asuna. Leafa, however, was also Kirito's cousin and adoptive sister. "So, Kazuto, what took you so long?" Leafa asks, a smug grin on her face.

Kirito grins at her comment, before pointing to Christian. "Asuna and I ran into this guy in the dungeon," he explained, "He says he knows about not only SAO, but us as well."

Leafa and Sinon turn to Christian, who chuckles nervously. "Ah, crap! Sinon's staring at me," he thinks to himself, "She was always my favorite waifu in the series."

" So, who are you, and how do you know Kazuto?" Leafa asks, looking at him.

Christian sweats nervously, answering, "Well, uh, the Internet spreads info fast. Also, I assume your using some other name of his. Isn't that a little dangerous?"

Leafa stands there, surprised at the response. Kirito lightly chuckles, and then, Leafa hits his stomach with her katana's grip, which shocks everyone. Before he falls back, Yui flies out of his pocket, and says, "Daddy, you know you shouldn't tease Aunt Sugu."

Kirito stands up, coughing, and says, "But, all I did was chuckle…"

Kirito turns to Christian, muttering, "Take the guest room and sleep log-out. I assume you know where the Dicey Cafe is?"

Christian nods "yes", and Asuna adds, "Well, then, we look forward to meeting you there, Mister Christian."

Christian says, "Y-You too, A-Asuna…"

Christian walks into the bedroom, and then, he sighs in relief. "Jeez! That was close," he says to himself, "They sure ask a lot of questions."

He then opens his menu, looking at his stats and items. "These stats are insane! And why are my Ridewatches and Ziku Driver items in ALO?!" he thinks.

He clicks on a Blank Ridewatch slot, and it then materializes in his hand. He looks at it, and thinks back to his fight with Another Sonic, and him using the Sonic Armor. "I can't believe I got a Sonic Ridewatch, or that I used a Sonic Armor," he says, "Of course, it's crazy being a Rider as it is."

Christian puts the item in his inventory, and then, he lays on the bed. A prompt comes up, asking if he wants to log out, and he says, "Yes."

Then, a feeling of sleepiness hits him, and he closes his eyes, before he soon opens them, only this time, he's in the "Real World", in a hospital bed. He sits up quickly, scaring the nurse watching over him. "Oh, shit!" she shouts, and as Christian looks at her, he realizes that she is Ms. Aki Natsuki, Kazuto's nurse during the "Aincrad" and "Phantom Bullet" arcs.

" Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asks him, and he starts to get out of bed, but she grabs his shoulders.

" Hang on there, kid. You can't leave! You were found unconscious on the streets, and we brought you in," she explains.

Christian, however, lifts her hands off of him, and he gets off the bed. "Sorry, Ms. Natsuki, but I've gotta go to the Dicey Cafe!" he says, before he begins to run off.

She is shocked that he knows her name, and she's also shocked by his energy after waking up from a mysterious sleep. "W-Wait!" she says, but he just responds, "I promised Kazuto I'd be there! See ya!"

He runs out of the room, and out of the hospital in a few minutes. She notices the name he said. "Kazuto?" she says, "He knows him?"

 **MEANWHILE,… IN A MYSTERIOUS HOUSE…**

In a mysterious location on the world, meanwhile, a figure stands in the darkness. On a screen, he is talking to Dr. Eggman, who is repairing his Egg Mobile. The figure has a crazed smile on his face, and he says, "Well, Dr. Eggman, it seems that your Another Hero failed to take over the Real World for you!"

Dr. Eggman screams in rage, responding, "SHUT UP, you sicko! I would've won if it wasn't for that meddlesome brat!"

This catches the figure's attention, who says, "Brat?"

Eggman notices his confusion, and he adds, "Yes, a boy from the Real World came to my world, and defeated Another Sonic! If I was you, I'd be prepared."

The figure chuckles, and says, "As if a brat could defeat my minion!"

Eggman ends the chat with the figure, before the figure pulls out an Another Ridewatch. The watch features a weird, monstrous version of Kirito. He presses the button, and it growls.

 **KIRITO!**

It then forms into a monster based on Kirito, with his hands shaped like Kirito's swords. On its right hand, it has KIRITO, and on its left hand, it has 2012. This monster is the Kaijin Hero Another Kirito. "My revenge is near, Kazuto," the figure mutters, before Another Kirito uses a teleport crystal-esque device in his chest, teleporting away.

 **DICEY CAFE. 40 MIN LATER…**

In the Dicey Cafe, Kazuto and the three girls are waiting there. He is tapping on the counter, with a camera for Yui on his shoulder. Then, the door busts open, and Christian runs in. Everyone looks at him, confused. "Chr-Christian, I presume?" Kazuto asks, and Christian nods.

"Wow, your avatar looks just like you," Asuna says, and Christian replies, "Should either of you be talking?"

Kirito and Asuna look at each other, and then, they chuckle. "Touche," Kazuto says.

Christian walks up to him, and the two shake hands. "Kirigaya Kazuto," Kazuto says, "Nice to meet you."

" Christian Rice," Christian says, "You too."

This surprises the SAO characters. "You used… your full name?" Suguha asks, and Shino adds, "That's really dangerous."

Christian then replies. "To be honest, I'm not really from this world," he says, which shocks them.

" You're not… from this world…?" Suguha says, "What do you mean?"

Christian sighs, and then, he explains. "In my world, you're all… fictional characters," he says, and Kazuto looks confused.

" What do you mean? Are we in an anime?" he asks, and Christian answers, "Technically. You guys started out in a light novel, and then got an anime."

Everyone looks a little irritated, and Shino says, "How stupid do we look?"

Christian turns red, as Shino gets up to his face. "I-uh… I'm not lying. Also, you're all definitely NOT stupid," he answers, and Shino steps on his foot, which he grabs in pain.

" OW!" he shouts, as he jumps around in pain, "That hurt, Asada!"

Then, at that moment, Kazuto's phone goes off, and when he looks at it, it has the name and number of the government agent, Kikuoka Seijirou. "What does he want?" Asuna asks, and Kazuto replies, "He's requesting a video chat. Fine."

Kazuto accepts the call, and soon, Kikuoka's face pops up on his phone screen. He looks stern and serious. "Hello there, Kirigaya," he says, but Kazuto simply responds, "What do you want?"

Kikuoka adjusts his glasses, and he then picks up a piece of paper, and reads off of it. "According to reports, a mysterious monster has been attacking innocent bystanders, not that far from your hangout," he explains, which confuses everyone, but Christian is shocked.

" A monster? What do you mean, Kikuoka-san?" Asuna asks, and he responds, "From what I've heard, a monster just appeared, and has been hurting people. The only reason I'm bringing it up to you, if it's real, is this…"

Kikuoka pulls out a picture, and when everyone sees it, they are shocked. They see Another Kirito, and Kazuto says, "That thing looks like me?!"

Christian can't believe what he sees. "There's an Another Kirito, too?!" he says, "Shit!"

This catches everyone's attention, especially Kikuoka. "Hmm, young man, what do you mean an 'Another' Kirito?" he asks, and Christian says, "You see, your world and many others are fictional universes in my world. Apparently, villains from many worlds are trying to conquer my world, the Real World, and so, I've started fighting to protect the Omniverse from these 'Another Heroes'."

Everyone is confused, and then, they hear screams. They all run out, and then, Christian reaches for a Ridewatch on his left holder. He pulls out the Bike watch and activates it, it turning into the Ride Striker. This shocks the SAO characters, but Kazuto soon says, "Asuna! Come with us! Sugu, Sinon, get the police! Meet us at the screams!"

Kazuto gets on his bike, and Asuna follows, holding onto his waist. Christian then gets on the Ride Striker, and the two bikes ride off, leaving the swordswoman and sniper there.

 **MINUTES LATER. CITY STREETS.**

There, Another Kirito is attacking people, sending them flying with his sword strikes. He growls loudly, and many people flee in terror. Then, he hears motorcycles approaching, which then stop, being Christian, Kazuto, and Asuna. They get off their bikes, and the couple are shocked. "It-It really does look like you, Kirito-kun!" Asuna says, and Kazuto is shocked.

Another Kirito stares at Asuna, and he chuckles, scaring her. He runs up to them, but Kazuto stands in front of Asuna, ready to fight. However, Another Kirito knocks him aside, Kazuto falling to the ground. He sits up, blood coming down his cheek from a slash. Another Kirito hugs Asuna, and she freezes in place, creeped out. She then shouts, "Get off!", and she kicks him back, surprising him.

He growls in anger, but then, Christian slashes at him, having summoned the CD Slasher. "Stand back!" he says, and he gets rid of the sword. He pulls out the Ziku Driver, and he attaches it to his waist. This surprises the couple, especially when they hear its name. "Ziku Driver?" Asuna says, "Like his equipment in ALO?"

She runs to Kazuto, helping him up. And then, Christian pulls out the CD Ridewatch and activates it.

 **CD!**

He inserts it into the Ziku Driver, and he presses the button. He then poses, and shouts, "HENSHIN!", before spinning the driver.

As the jingle plays, he turns into Kamen Rider CD, which surprises Kazuto and Asuna. "Kamen… Rider…?" Kazuto says, "Like the superheroes?"

CD turns to Kazuto and Asuna, and gives them a thumbs-up. "Don't worry. I've got this!" he says, and the couple smile, with Kazuto giving him a thumbs-up in return.

CD summons the CD Slasher, and charges at Another Kirito, and the two begin a sword fight. Another Kirito poses, and his sword hands glow, before he unleashes the Vorpal Strike sword skill. It knocks CD back, and he pants. "Damn it!" he says, "Time to do it to it!" he shouts, before taking out the Sonic Ridewatch and activating it.

 **SONIC!**

He inserts it, and he spins the driver again, which summons the Sonic Armor. The armor flies into pieces, before attaching to him.

 **SO-NIC!**

He dashes at Another Kirito, his slashes now hitting the monster at supersonic speeds. Kazuto can't believe his eyes, not that it would change much, considering CD was moving too fast for the one with the fastest reaction speed in SAO. "He's moving like Sonic the Hedgehog," he mutters to himself.

Then, CD skids to a stop, and he presses the buttons on the watches.

 **FINISH TIME! SONIC!**

He then turns the driver.

 **SONIC… TIME BUST!**

CD activates a Lightspeed Attack, hitting Another Kirito quickly, and it explodes, before reverting into a Ridewatch. CD dashes back to the two, before reverting to Christian. The two are shocked and amazed, and Kazuto asks, "Where did you get those powers?"

Christian shrugs and chuckles, saying, "A mysterious figure gave me the CD watch and Ziku Driver, and I got the Sonic watch after it was experimented on by Tails the Fox."

The couple is amazed, but then, a creepy, dry laugh goes off, scaring everyone. They turn in the direction of the voice, and there stands the figure, who is none other than Sugou Nobuyuki. Everyone is shocked at his appearance, especially Asuna, who remembers how the creep tried to rape and forcibly marry her. "S-Sugou?!" Kazuto shouts, and Christian says, "Not this scumbag! He's in control of Another Kirito?"

Sugou continues laughing, before adjusting his glasses. "Yyyeessss!" he shouts, and now that I have escaped and obtained this, I will FINALLY have my revenge!"

He holds his eye that Kazuto stabbed in ALO, and he points to him. "KAZUTO! YOUR END IS NEAR!" he shouts, before pressing the Another Kirito watch's button, summoning him again.

Then, a portal appears, shocking the heroes, and Another Kirito jumps through, before the portal closes. Kazuto then charges at Sugou, punching him, and holding his shirt by the collar. "You bastard!" he shouts at Sugou, "What just happened?!"

Then, he hears a thud, and Christian shouts Asuna's name. This surprises Kazuto, who turns and sees his future wife, Asuna, laying on the ground, unconscious. He lets go of Sugou, and charges to Asuna, grabbing her. He begins shaking her, repeating her name. However, she does not wake up, and the two heroes turn to Sugou. "Soon, you ALL will LOSE to me, KING and GOD of the FAIRIES!" he shouts, before running off.

Then, Suguha shouts, "Kazuto!"

The heroes turn, where they see Shino and Sugu, running to them, cops following behind. They see no monster, and are confused. "Where's the monster?!" Shino asks, and Kazuto replies, "Christian beat it. But,… it's master is Sugou! And Asuna…!"

The girls stare at Asuna, her in a painful sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Kirito: ASUNA! What's wrong?!**

 **Asuna: Kirito… I feel… tired…**

 **Sugou: Die in SAO,… you assholes!**

 **CD: He's killing you two in SAO!**

 **CD: I'll clear this game!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "STARBURST STREAM 2012"**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Four: Starburst Stream 2012**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Ending up in the World of Sword Art Online, he has met up with Kirito and his female companions, but after fighting Another Kirito, the monster and Sugou Nobuyuki escaped, and Asuna Yuuki has fallen into a state of sleep. Now, the Death Game truly begins...**

 **WORLD OF SAO. HOSPITAL.**

Hours have passed since the encounter with Another Kirito, and the heroes are standing outside Asuna's hospital room. They all look depressed, and Kazuto looks pissed as well. When Sugou escaped, Asuna suddenly collapsed, and it was so sudden. Kazuto wasn't sure what to make of it. "What the hell is going on?!" he had thought to himself.

He scooped up his wife's body, noticing the pain on her sleeping face. They took her to the nearest hospital, and a doctor began examining her. Now, after all this has past, the doctor comes out of the room, looking at his clipboard. "So, doc, how is she?" Suguha asks, looking worried.

Suguha was as worried as Kazuto. In the time since she helped her cousin rescue Asuna, Sugu had become close friends with her, as well as Silica and Liz. And while it still pained her to see Kazuto with someone other than her, she had begun to move on. Now, the doctor looks at them, his face stern and confused. "Well, we're not sure what is wrong," he says, "She just collapsed, you say?"

Kazuto nods, his expression not changing. The doctor looks back at his clipboard, still unsure of what to say. Christian stands there, confused. "What happened to Asuna? This makes no sense. If anyone should be affected from Another Kirito existing, it's Kazuto," he thinks to himself.

Christian, having watched a few episodes of _Zi-O_ by this point, expected for each Another Hero to affect the existence of the one they were based on. However, Asuna was the one who fell. The doctor then adds, "You should go in and watch over her. She might wake up if we're all lucky."

He then walks off, and everyone walks in. They stare at Asuna, who is sleeping, her face still showing pain. "Asuna," Kazuto says, "Your face looks like it did during your time trapped in ALO."

Kazuto then grunts angrily, and he punches the wall. This shocks everyone, especially Christian. Kazuto sighs, thinking, "At this point, we're getting no where! I guess… we have to listen to what this guy says."

Kazuto thought that Christian's story sounded weird, but the guy was telling his story seriously. And, if Asuna was now in a coma, and Sugou had a monstrous copy of him, he needed to stop whatever the sicko had planned. He turns to Christian, and he says, "Okay, then. Tell me what you know. About that monster… About your world… Everything."

Christian walks up to Kazuto, and then, he puts his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, man. I get ya. I'll explain," Christian says.

Then, Christian explains everything he knows: the Omniverse, the villains aiming to take over the "Real World", the Mysterious Figure, his transformation into CD, and his adventure with Sonic the Hedgehog. The SAO cast stand there, confused and shocked. The stuff that Christian told them was unlike anything they've ever heard of. Kazuto then sighs when Christian finishes explaining. "So, this 'Another Kirito' is a servant of Sugou? And he wants to use him to take over the Real World?"

Kazuto still had trouble accepting the reality of his and his friends' existence. But, if this guy could help, he was needed. Christian nods "yes", and Kazuto sighs. Then, a sound catches their attention. "K-Kirito…kun?"

Asuna mumbles, and everyone looks at her, smiles spreading across their faces. Kazuto runs to Asuna, grabbing her hand. "Asuna!" he shouts, "I'm here! Are you okay?"

Asuna slowly blinks, and it's apparent that she is still in pain. This makes Kazuto worried. "K-Kirito-kun, I feel… tired… for some reason," she says, and she breathes slowly.

" It's almost like she's…," Christian says, before trailing off.

Everyone looks at him, and he is nervous to say the rest. "She looks like she's… near death's doorstep," he says, and this worries everyone.

They stare at Asuna, who then passes out again. This worries everyone, and Kazuto punches at the wall again. "We gotta do something!" Kazuto says, "If we don't, Asuna will die!"

" Well then, it's a good thing I came here," a voice says, and everyone looks to the door, where Kikuoka Seijirou stands, a calm, stern look on his face.

Everyone stares at him, and Christian says, "Kikuoka-san? Why are you here?!"

Kikuoka walks over to Asuna, and he taps on his tablet's screen, confusing everyone. "We've been looking around for Sugou, and we think we have a solid lead," he says, turning to Kazuto and Christian, "I wanted to let you two get a chance at payback."

Christian and Kazuto stare at each other. Then, the two smile, and they do a special handshake. They then turn to Kikuoka, and he smiles back. "Let's do it!" Kazuto says.

 **SECRET BASE. THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

Since his escape, Sugou is in his lab, doing research on Another Kirito, the Omniverse, and the history of Kirito and Asuna. He chuckles evily to himself, and it slowly grows into insane cackling. His grin slowly grows, and he says, "Yess! In a few hours, the effects of the portal travel will take effect, and those troublesome brats will feel my wrath!"

Sugou remembers what happened a week ago, when he was in prison. His fellow prisoners had begun to attack him, due to his attempted molestation of Asuna. Because of this, he had grown to hate both Kazuto and Asuna, and had now wanted them both dead. At that moment, a mysterious figure, his body entirely dark energy, appeared before Sugou, who was quite shocked.

The figure offered Sugou a chance to rule the Omniverse, and he gave him a Blank Ridewatch, which, when Sugou expressed his hatred of Kazuto, turned into the Another Kirito Ridewatch. The figure freed him from prison, and also gave his a way to explore the timeline and other dimensions. Sugou had particularly gotten advice from Dr. Eggman, along with a few evil scientists. And now, his plan would finally be a success.

Then, as Sugou is thinking, a loud sound occurs, as if the door is hit. Sugou looks at the door, shocked at what's happening. Then, a sound plays.

 **CD SLASHER! FINISH TIME! SONIC! CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

The door is slashed off, and the pieces fly inside, which shocks Sugou. There, standing in the doorway, is Kazuto and Christian. Christian is wielding the CD Slasher, looking confident. They walk in, and Sugou stands there, angry. "Hello there, Sugou! Ready to pay for being a slimeball?!" Christian asks, and he chuckles.

Then, Sugou begins to laugh, which confuses them. He continues, and then, he pulls out a small knife, and shouts, "It's too late! I've won!"

Kazuto looks prepared this time, having taken self-defense since his fight with Sugou in the hospital parking lot two years ago. He then charges at the two, trying to swipe at them. However, Christian dodges, and before Sugou can get Kazuto, Christian knocks the knife away with the CD Slasher. Kazuto then kicks Sugou in the stomach, and Christian punches him in the jaw. Sugou falls to the ground, and Kazuto gives Christian a high five. "Nice work, man!" he says, and Christian replies, "No prob."

Kazuto walks to him, picking him up by the collar. "Tell me now, asshole! What did you do to Asuna?! Where's that 'Another Kirito'?!" he shouts at Sugou, who starts to laugh again.

" What's so funny?!" Kazuto asks, irritated.

At this point, Kazuto was having enough of the madman's laugh, having tried to put him aside over the past couple years. However, Sugou now spills the beans. "You see, when I was given access to the Omniverse, I was given the ability to open portals to any point in time and space, and so,… I sent Another Kirito to SAO!" he shouts, shocking Kazuto and Christian.

" SAO?" Kazuto asks, confused, "Like… Sword Art Online? But how?! SAO's been dead for two years now!"

" SAO?" Kazuto thinks, "He really has lost his mind."

Christian thinks about it. "SAO? Through a portal? That must mean…," he thinks, and then, he's got it figured out. "Shit! Kazuto, he means in the past!" he shouts, absolutely surprised, "He's trying to kill you two in the past! In SAO!"

Kazuto is shocked by this statement. Now, it slowly dawns on him. If Another Kirito takes out Kirito and Asuna in the past, during their time in SAO, then they'd die. And since they'd die in-game, they would die for real, erasing them from the present and preventing Sugou from being arrested. He can't believe what he's hearing. "Now, die in SAO!" Sugou shouts, and then, Christian punches him, a Ridewatch flying from his pocket as his body moves.

Sugou falls to the ground, incapacitated. The authorities come in, and they then arrest him. He's placed in handcuffs, and taken away. Kikuoka walks up to them, and he bows to them. "Thank you for your help, Kirito," he says, "You too, Christian."

Christian was excited to be a help to someone. " No prob, Kikuoka-san. Happy to help!" he says, and then, he remembers what Sugou said.

" Crap!" he says, before running to the computer.

He then starts examining the files on the computer, typing while searching for something. He turns to Kazuto. "Kazuto, I need your hacking expertise!" he yells, and Kazuto runs over.

Kazuto enters the computer's code, and he slowly pulls up some info on portal creation. Looking over this, he can't believe what he's seeing. Kazuto was always into science fiction, but he never thought he would be at the center of a timeline erasure. Christian stares at it, worried. But then, he smiles. "Yes! With this, we can save Asuna!" he says, but then, Kazuto begins to breathe heavily.

" What… What's going on?!" he asks himself.

Kazuto had never felt pain like this to that point. This shocks Christian, and he pulls up a chair. Kazuto sits down, and begins clutching his chest. "Kazuto! Are you okay?!" he asks, and Kazuto nods "no".

" I think that Sugou's time travel is beginning to affect me as well," he says, panting heavily, "Christian, it's up to you."

Christian nods in agreement, and he types on the computer. Then, after a few seconds of waiting, a portal appears. Christian prepares to enter the portal, but Kazuto then grabs his wrist. "Christian! Wait!" he shouts, before he pulls out the Ridewatch that fell earlier.

Christian grabs it, and he notices something different. The watch is glowing white, and he is confused. "What the-?!" he thinks to himself, "What's happening to the Ridewatch?! Is it because Kirito grabbed it?"

However, Christian realizes that he has no time to wait. He says, "Don't worry, Kazuto! I've got this!", before he then runs into the portal.

The portal then closes, and Kazuto passes out, a peaceful but pained expression on his face. As he faints, he thinks, "You can do this, Kamen Rider CD."

 **SWORD ART ONLINE. 74** **TH** **FLOOR BOSS DUNGEON. 2024.**

Two years ago, in "Sword Art Online", and the battle to clear the 74th Floor is underway. Kirito, Asuna, and their friend, Klein, are fighting to save the Aincrad Liberation Force. The boss, the Gleam Eyes is attacking players left and right, and Kirito is preparing for his ace card. However, before he can do anything, a portal opens up, and out walks Christian, who looks around in wonder. "Wow, this is the Gleam Eyes fight," he says, and then, he notices the Gleam Eyes itself.

It roars wildly, and this scares him. He tries to run away, and nearly gets hit by the boss's giant swords. He runs to Kirito, who is confused at his appearance. "Kirito! Thank god!" Christian says, but the Black Swordsman is confused.

Kirito has never seen a guy like this in SAO before. He acted like a player, not a NPC, but he had never seen this guy before. He also was dressed in everyday, real life clothes, not fantasy armor. "Uh, who are you, and how do you know me?" he asks, and Christian groans.

" I don't have time to explain!" he says, "A monster is coming to attack you!"

Klein, who has noticed Christian and listening, runs up to him, and he shakes him. "Uh, yeah, it's the snarling beast right there!" he yells, but Christian pushes him aside.

" Klein, it's not that, you idiot," he says, and Klein is confused.

He didn't understand how this guy knew everyone's names, or why he was raving about some random monster. Christian looks at Kirito, who is still confused. "Kirito, all you have to know is a monster is coming, and if you die here, your whole future will be written out of existence," he explains.

Kirito looks at him, unsure of what the guy means. "My whole future?" he thinks, "Is he a time traveler?"

Asuna soon runs up to them. She took notice of this man. He was serious, to the point, and he was worried about them. If he was a red player, he would've thrown them to the Gleam Eyes by now. She felt like he could be trusted. "Kirito-kun, if this man is here to help us, I'd say we take it!" she says.

Kirito looks at Asuna, but his face soon forms a smile. If she was supportive of this guy, and trusted him, then he should too. They were too close to beating this game to give up. He turns to Christian, and the two shake hands. "Thank you, but first, let's clear this boss!" he says, and Christian shouts in excitement.

" Oh, goody! I get to clear a floor in SAO!" he says, "Let's do this!"

He pulls out the Ziku Driver, and puts it on. This confuses the SAO players, but Christian pays them no mind. He then pulls out CD Ridewatch and activates it. He places it in the Ziku Driver, and he spins it, yelling, "HENSHIN!"

The transformation takes place, and Kamen Rider CD, summons the CD Slasher. The heroes are shocked, but Kirito smiles. " This guy is just like those Kamen Riders are TV," he thinks.

Kazuto then enters a battle stance. "Let's clear this floor!" Kirito shouts, and the others cheer.

Kirito then activates his secret skill, Dual Blades, which shocks the other players. Christian smiles, as he's well-aware of this. "Took you long enough," he says, which shocks Kirito.

" He knew about my Dual Blades skill?" he thinks, "Who is this guy?"

However, he put this thought aside, as they had a mission to focus on. The four charge at the Gleam Eyes, and they slowly chip away its HP. CD then pulls out the Sonic Ridewatch, and he places it in the CD Slasher.

 **FINISH TIME! SONIC!**

He prepares his attack, and he presses the button.

 **CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

CD hits the Gleam Eyes with a slash, covered in energy shaped like Sonic's Spin Dash. This takes out a good chunk of the last health bar, and CD shouts, "Klein! Asuna! Switch!"

He then jumps back, as Asuna and Klein activate sword skills, soon taking down more health. "Guys, move now!" Kirito shouts.

He charges at the Gleam Eyes, and their swords clash. Kirito sighs, and then mutters, "Okay, here goes. Starburst… Stream!" Kirito then begins the Starburst Stream skill, taking more hits and dishing out more.

" Faster! Gotta go faster!" he scream.

Kirito was feeling the effects of the boss's hits, but he was gonna give up. He lets out a loud scream, before landing the final hit. As he breathes heavily, he mutters, "Is it over?"

Then, a message window pops up.

 **CONGRATULATIONS!**

Everyone cheers, as Kirito nearly falls. However, CD catches him, before Asuna runs over. "Kirito!" she yells, her face filled with worry.

She gives him a Potion, and now refreshed, stands up. "That was close," he says, before Asuna yells, "You idiot!"

She then hugs him, crying and he smiles. "Be careful," he mutters, "Squeeze me any harder, and I'll the rest of my HP."

CD smiles as well, and then, a portal appears. They stare at it, and Christian is worried. Then, Another Kirito steps through the portal, and the portal closes. Everyone is shocked at the monster's appearance, especially Kirito and Asuna. "What the hell is that?!" Kirito says, "Is that an extra boss?!"

CD then steps ahead, and he readies his sword. "No, this is no SAO boss. This is the monster from the future I warned you about," he explains, "It's called Another Kirito."

Kirito was confused by this. "Another Kirito?" he thinks, "What is it? Why does it look like me?"

They stare at Another Kirito, who summons his swords from his arms. He then charges at Kirito and Asuna, but CD stands in front of them. Their swords clash, and Kirito then joins in, as does Asuna. Kirito turns to Klein, yelling, "Klein! Go open Floor 75!"

Klein stands there, confused, and asks, "But, Kirito-", but he is interrupted, as Kirito responds, "Now! We'll meet you there!"

Klein smiles, and nods, before running with the ALF and Fuurinkazan members up to the teleport gate. While he wasn't sure about the monster's strength, he had known Kirito since the beginning of SAO, so he trusted and believed in him. The three remaining heroes turn to Another Kirito, and they charge him. He charges at them as well, and they begin to fight. Another Kirito gives more hits to Kirito, and tries to avoid Asuna, who actively is trying to take him out. "Get away from Kirito!" she shouts, before activating the Star Splash sword skill, which pierces Another Kirito.

CD is shocked by this. "Yikes!" he thinks, "Note to self, don't threaten Kirito."

The monster staggers back, examining the scar Asuna has left on his chest. He growls angrily, and he slashes at her, knocking her back. However, Kirito catches her at the last second, keeping her from losing the last of her HP. The couple, as well as CD, stand there. "What do we do?!" Asuna asks, and Kirito responds, "I don't know, Asuna! I've never fought anything like this before!"

CD is shocked by this. "Damn it!" he thinks, "I need a damn power-up!"

As he stands there, suddenly, a message window pops up out of no where. CD stares at it, and he can't believe what it says.

 **ACQUIRED ITEM!**

 **KIRITO RIDEWATCH!**

CD is shocked at this, and he quickly summons the Ridewatch through the menu. This shocks Kirito and Asuna, who don't know what he's holding. "What's that?" Kirito asks, and CD chuckles.

He turns the dial and responds, "Our hope! And the hope of all the players of SAO!"

He presses the button of the watch.

 **KIRITO!**

CD inserts the watch into the Ziku Driver, and then, he turns the driver, and the power activates. Then, a hologram of a Teleport Crystal appears, along with a set of armor shaped like Kirito. Its arms have copies of the Elucidator and Dark Repulser, which are called the Dual Blade Blades. Its shoulders are shaped like Nervegears, and are the Nervegear Shoulders. The armor poses like Kirito putting away his swords.

 **ARMOR TIME! LINK START! KI-RI-TO!**

The armor attaches to CD, and a visor forms, reading "KRT" for Kirito. There stands Kamen Rider CD, now in his Kirito Armor. "Presenting the Kirito Armor," he says, readying his Dual Blade Blades on his arms, "I'll clear this game now!"

Kirito and Asuna are shocked at what they see. "Kirito, he looks like you now!" Asuna says, and Kirito says, "Yeah."

Asuna looks at Kirito, who smiles. CD charges at Another Kirito, and they clash swords, continuously hitting and dodging the others attacks. Then, CD does a back flip, before activating the Vorpal Strike sword skill. He hits Another Kirito, but Another Kirito then hits CD with a Eclipse sword skill. Then, he prepares a Starburst Stream skill, and CD retorts, "So, you wanna play that game, huh?"

CD presses the buttons on the Ridewatches.

 **FINISH TIME! KIRITO!**

He then turns the driver.

 **STARBURST… TIME BUST!**

CD's Dual Blade Blades are covered in energy, and he charges at Another Kirito, blocking his Starburst Stream with his swords, before unleashing the Starburst Time Bust. He ends with a dash through Another Kirito, who begins sparking, before he explodes, but as panes of glass, like in SAO. Then, CD deactivates his transformation, leaving Kirito and Asuna awestruck. They run over to him, and Kirito says, "Just what was that?!"

Christian smiles, replying, "That was your power, Kirito. And without it, we wouldn't have made it. Thanks."

Kirito smiles, and he shakes hands with Christian. Then, another portal opens up, and Christian walks to it. Then, he turns back, and says, "See ya in the future," before walking into the portal, which then closes.

Kirito and Asuna stand there, amazed at what happened. "Kirito-kun, do you think by future,… he meant in the Real World?" Asuna asks.

" I think so, Asuna," Kirito answers, "If what he said is true, then we'll clear this game, and return home!"

 **REALITY. SUGOU'S BASE.**

Kazuto jolts awake, his body now feeling fine. "What the?" he thinks, "Did he do it?"

Christian then walks out of the portal, which closes. Kazuto walks up to him, and they do their special handshake. "You did it," Kazuto says, "You helped save Asuna and me. Thank you."

Christian nods, and he replies, "No prob, Kazuto."

The two of them chuckle, and then Christian says, "C'mon, let's go see Asuna and the girls."

The two of them walk off, with Kikuoka standing at the doorway.

 **HOSPITAL ROOM. THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Kazuto and Christian are now back at the hospital, Asuna now looking a lot better. She bows to Christian, who blushes at this. "Thank you, Christian-kun," she says, "Without you, Kirito-kun and I would've never met in the Real World. Well,… OUR Real World."

Everyone chuckles, and Christian replies, "It was nothing, Asuna. I couldn't let one of my favorite couples just fade away."

This comment causes Kazuto and Asuna to blush, and the other girls chuckle. Christian turns to Sugu, and he pats her head. This surprises her, and he says, "Sugu, keep your head up."

He then turns to Shino, who is surprised as well. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Shino, I'm so proud of how much you've grown. Guns are nothing now to you," he says, which makes her face turn red.

Christian then turns to Kazuto, who shakes his hand, and he says, "See you around, Kamen Rider CD."

Christian answers back, saying, "You too, Kirito, the Black Swordsman."

Then, a portal opens up, out of no where, which shocks everyone. They don't understand where the portal comes from, but Christian stays calm. "Well," he says, "Guess it's time for me to help another world. See ya!"

Christian then leaps into the portal, which quickly closes. Kazuto and Asuna turn to each other, smiles on their faces. Shino, however, is red with embarrassment. "That… That idiot!" she mutters.

Shino had never had anyone vocally support her like that since the Death Gun Incident. Sugu wasn't expecting any vocal encouragement either. Kikuoka then appears at the doorway, and says, "Kirito, can I talk to you?"

This confuses everyone but Kazuto, who nods "yes", and follows him out of the room. There, with no one to interrupt, Kikuoka says, "You ready to get back to work?"

Kazuto smiles, and answers, "Sure thing. I hope you'll let me remember my adventures in the Soul Translator, though."

Kikuoka then sighs, saying, "Maybe."

 **WORLD OF ?.**

In a field, Christian steps out of the portal, which now closes. He looks around, a smile on his face. He notices that everything is normal, except for the fact that he sees Japanese signs and people everywhere. "I'm in Japan?!" he thinks to himself, and he jumps up and down, excited.

He walks around, excited to explore. However, at that moment, explosions go off, scaring people who are around. They run off, trying to get to safety. However, a bunch of people in suits appear. They are dressed in grey, with dark grey boots and gloves, and a black visor. Under the black visor is an orange object, shaped like a duck's bill. These are the Ninders, and Christian recognizes them. "The… Iron Cross Army!" he shouts.

As the Ninders surround Christian, he holds the Ziku Driver, preparing to fight. However, a string-like web hits one of the Ninders, and throwing them through the air. The Ninders look behind Christian, and he turns around, looking up. There, standing triumphantly, is the Emissary of Hell…

"The Iron Cross Destroyer! SPIDER-MAN!"

Christian has met Takuya Yamashiro, the Toei Spider-Man.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Spider-Man: Spider String!**

 **Christian: Spider-Man?! Hell yeah!**

 **Spider-Man: So, you are a Kamen Rider? I met one once.**

 **Commander Iron: Face the wrath of the Neo Iron Cross Army!**

 **Christian: Spider-Man! Let's go!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "The Emissary from Hell"**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Five: The Emissary from Hell 2018**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. In the World of Sword Art Online, he traveled back to SAO itself, and helped Kirito and Asuna defeat Another Kirito, using the Kirito Armor. Now, the Hero will have to help the Emissary from Hell defeat a revived evil. One that was long thought dead...**

 **WORLD OF SUPAIDAMAN.**

Ninders surround Christian, and he holds the Ziku Driver, preparing to fight. However, a string-like web hits one of the Ninders, and throwing them through the air. The Ninders look behind Christian, and he turns around, looking up. There, standing triumphantly, is the Emissary of Hell… Christian has met Takuya Yamashiro, the Toei Spider-Man.

" The Iron Cross Destroyer! SPIDER-MAN!"

There, the Ninders stand around in shock, as Spider-Man drops down. They immediately charge him, throwing their fists and weapons at him. He backflips over the attacks, before hitting their backs. He charges at two more, chopping their throats. He runs up to Christian, who stands there in shock. "Y-You're… Spider-Man…?" he mutters, surprising Spider-Man.

" You know about me?" he asks, and Christian realizes his mistake.

" That's right," he thinks to himself, "In this universe, since he's Japanese, he likely wouldn't have been known in America in the 70s, let alone now."

" I… uh… been doing research into Japanese media," he says, "And, the myth of the Spider-Man seemed to be big discussion among those living in Japan."

Spider-Man nods, acknowledging his mythical status. In the forty years since his victory over the Iron Cross Army, he has been dormant, only donning his Spider Protector suit to help out in extreme situations. And now, his enemy had returned, as if out of no where. "Go now! It's too dangerous for you here!" he says to the boy, who simply smiles.

Christian, holding the Ziku Driver, smirks. He slaps it onto his waist, and he chuckles. "Don't worry about me, Spider-Man! I can take care of myself!" he says.

He activates the CD Ridewatch, and he shouts, "Henshin!", before spinning the driver.

The transformation happens, transforming Christian into CD. Spider-Man stands there, confused and shocked. CD turns to him, saying, "Let's take these assholes out!"

Spider-Man stands for a second, before nodding in agreement, and the two heroes charge the Ninders. Spider-Man shoots out some webbing, shouting, "Spider String!"

The webbing attaches to a Ninder, and he throws them into another one. CD, meanwhile, pulls out the CD Slasher, and attaches the Kirito Ridewatch to it.

 **FINISH TIME! KIRITO! CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

CD then unleashes the attack on some Ninders, causing them to explode. Spider-Man then uses a Spider Net, catching some more Ninders, and he throws them at CD. "Here!" he shouts, and CD turns.

CD slices the Ninders, destroying the last of them. Then, he runs up to Spider-Man. He de-transforms, reverting to Christian. Spider-Man stands there, confused. "His belt said 'Kamen Rider', and he said 'Henshin'," he thinks to himself.

Spider-Man remembers the time he met a Kamen Rider, the famous V3. After that battle, he thought he would never see one again. Spider-Man then sighs, before saying, "Follow me."

Christian is shocked by this offer, but he nods, following the hero, who stops by a car. It is colored in red, white, and yellow. It is Spider-Man's car, the Spider Machine GP-7. "The Spider Machine GP-7!" Christian says, ecstatic.

Spider-Man stares at him. "This kid knows about my car too?" he thinks to himself, "Does the Internet know everything, or does he have some secret source of knowledge?"

Spider-Man gets into the car, before he taps the seat next to him. "Come on!" he says, but Christian smiles.

" Thanks for the offer, but I've got my own transportation," he says, before activating the Bike Ridewatch, and throwing it, it turning into the Ride Striker.

Spider-Man is shocked by this, as Christian gets on the bike, smiling and giving a thumbs up. "What can't those watches do?" he asks, and Christian responds, "Save the world with one button press."

Christian and Spider-Man laugh at this joke, and they then nod, before Spider-Man starts up the GP-7. Christian follows on the Ride Striker. As they ride across Tokyo, Christian notices that he can read Japanese. "Weird," he thinks to himself, "I speak and read Japanese fluently."

Thinking to himself, Christian never thought about it. When he was in the World of SAO, he had the same ease, but he didn't notice it. Though, that might've been because when he heard the characters, he heard their dub voices, so he didn't put thought into it. But now, he was in a toku universe, with no English speaking, so he was now noticing it.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was deep in thought. This American boy knew about him, and was also a Kamen Rider. The last time he saw one was V3, and that was a dimensional meeting. Not to mention his recent adventure as one of the Spider Army, he knew of the Multiverse. Could this kid… be from another one? Eventually, they arrive at a small house, and Spider-Man gets out of the GP-7. He would bring it up later, that's for sure. Christian reverts the Ride Striker to a watch, and he follows Spider-Man to the back of the house. There, Spider-Man touches the Spider Bracelet, and the suit is sucked into it, leaving him there as Takuya Yamashiro, the ex-motorcycle racer.

" So, I am Takuya Yamashiro, also known as Spider-Man," he says, extending his hand to Christian.

Christian accepts the handshake, and he replies, "Christian Rice. Kamen Rider CD."

" Yes, I met a Kamen Rider once," he says, and Christian remembers that fact.

" Oh, V3-senpai, right?" he asks, and Takuya nods yes.

"It was a long time ago," he says, "I was battling another one of the Iron Cross Army's Machine Bem, when suddenly, he appeared…"

 **FLASHBACK. MOUNTAINS, 1978.**

Spider-Man is battling an unnamed Machine Bem, and is fighting hard. Then, the monster gains the upper hand, and is ready to defeat Spider-Man. However, a portal opens up, and out launches V3, using his famous V3 Kick. "V3 Kick!" he shouts, hitting the monster, sending it flying.

Spider-Man stares at the bug man, surprised to see another masked hero themed after an arthropod. V3 then turns to Spider-Man, before offering him his hand. Spider-Man takes V3's hand, and rises to stand. "Thank you, friend," he says, "I am Spider-Man, the Iron Cross Killer!"

V3 then nods, responding with, "Nice to meet you. I am Kamen Rider V3!"

Then, a voice roars out, "You damn bugs! I will kill you!"

The two of them turn, and they face the Bem monster. He looks angry, and he charges at them. At that moment, a bunch of Ninders appear, holding a child hostage. Spider-Man shouts out, "Mahiro! No!"

" Spider-Man! Help me!" the boy shouts, and they charge the monster and the Ninders. They slowly take out the grunts, while also avoiding the monster's attacks. After some work, they leave only the Machine Bem. Spider-Man runs to Mahiro, and says, "Run, Mahiro! We'll handle this!"

The boy runs off, and the two stare down the monster. Then, Spider-Man uses a Spider String, before V3 jumps into the air. He then yells, "V3 KICK!", before using his finisher on the monster.

It staggers around, before finally exploding.

 **END OF FLASHBACK. THE PRESENT.**

" And after that, he left, and I never met a Rider again. After that, I continued on as normal, taking down the Iron Cross Army, and after that, I retired as Spider-Man, only donning my Spider Protector when people's lives were at stake. And then, recently, I was dragged into a war," he explains, which interests Christian.

" War?" he asks, and Takuya nods, answering, "Yes, I learned of the Multiverse, and of the other Spiders. We fought against a group of monsters who fed on our energy, and we defeated them. Now, I've been resting again."

Christian thinks about. He recognized the story of the Multiverse, as the Spider Verse event. However, he was still confused about one thing. "But wait, if you killed the Iron Cross Army, why were they still around?" he asks, and Takuya sighs.

" I'm not sure," he says, "Their Ninders have been popping up recently in the past few weeks. It's odd."

 **MEANWHILE,… A BASE IN SPACE.**

In a mysterious space ship, a group of Ninders, as well as a weird looking woman, are bowed in the room. Then, a door opens, and a figure walks through. He is dressed in green, with his eyes hidden in a black visor, and he has brown leather boots and gloves on. The oddest thing about him though, is his set of gruesome tentacles, which come out of his back. He is grinning, angry and disturbed. He looks at the woman, and he asks her, "Feline, what happened today?!"

The woman, who is dressed in black, with white hair and has white cat ears and a white cat tail, is scared of the man. She is apparently named Feline. She bows to him, and she mutters, "S-Sorry, sir…! But, the S-Spider-Man…! He appeared and fought our troops off,… along with a mysterious boy."

The man, frustrated, slaps her, and then, he sits on his throne. He growls aloud, and then he asks, "Why couldn't you handle a boy?!"

" H-He… used some belt and watches..! He became an armored figure, and helped the Spider-Man!" Feline says, and she bows, still nervous.

The man thinks about this news. A boy used a watch? Like the ones that man gave me and other conquerors? He then pulls out a mysterious watch, which features a monster based on Spider-Man. He presses the button on this "Another Spider-Man" Ridewatch.

 **SPIDER-MAN!**

The watch is covered in dark energy, and it morphs into a monstrous version of Spider-Man. It looks like the hero, but it takes on more spider-like characteristics. Its Spider Bracelets look like spiked wristbands. The spider logos on it's chest and back are growths on its body, and there are on imprints on these logos, with SPIDER-MAN on the front, and 1978 on the back. This monster is the Kaijin Hero Another Spider-Man. "Go take out Spider-Man!" he tells the monster, "And that brat as well!"

A beam of light surrounds Another Spider-Man, before teleporting him out of the ship.

 **BACK AT TAKUYA'S HOUSE.**

Meanwhile, Takuya and Christian are talking about their adventures. "So, you've been travling throughout different fictional worlds, defeating monsters based on the heroes of those worlds, in order to protect both your world, the Real World, as well as the entire Omniverse?" Takuya asks, surprised about Christian's story.

Over the past few minutes, Christian has been telling Takuya of his adventures in the Worlds of Sonic and SAO, and how he ended up here. Takuya, picking up on the details, realizes what this means. "So, I, as well as all other Spiders, are fictional heroes?" he asks, and Christian nods yes.

" Yes, I'm sorry to tell you this," he explains, and Takuya nods silently.

Then, he looks at Christian, a smile on his face. "Okay then," he says, "I'll help you save my world. In exchange, you can help me take down the New Iron Cross Army."

Christian nods in agreement, and he says, "Thanks, Takuya-san! It's a honor to work with you."

Then, at that moment, they hear screams around everywhere. They stare at each other, and they prepare to transform. Takuya presses a button on his Spider Bracelet, causing it to shoot out the Spider Protector suit, which forms around him, transforming him into Spider-Man. "Spider-Man!" he shouts.

Then, Christian attacks the Ziku Driver, and activates the CD Ridewatch, before attaching it onto the Driver. "HENSHIN!" he yells, before spinning the Driver and activating the transformation into Kamen Rider CD. "I… will save the Multiverse!" he yells.

Spider-Man enters the Spider Machine GP-7, and Christian summons the Ride Striker. They ride off to the source of the screams, finding civilians being attacked by Another Spider-Man, who is surrounded by Ninders, who are also attacking people. "That thing…? Is that a Bem?" Spider-Man asks, and CD says, "No, that's an Another Hero, one of the monsters I've been fighting."

Spider-Man then jumps ahead, kicking the Kaijin away. The Kaijin and the Ninders look at him in shock, as he says, "The Emissary from Hell,… SPIDER-MAN!"

He begins attacking the Kaijin, who simply dodges his attacks. Then, at that moment, another monster appears out of no where, knocking Spider-Man to the ground. He is shocked by this, and he yells, "Wh-Who are you?!"

The monster looks like a monstrous goblin, wielding bombs. "I am… the Neo Iron Cross Army's Machine Bem, Goblinder!" the monster yells, before throwing bombs at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man dodges the bombs, but the Bem continues throwing them. Then, a blue blur dashes by, knocking the bombs away. This shocks everyone, and the blur slows down. There, is a familiar hero…

 **ARMOR TIME! SONIC SPEED! SO-NIC!**

There, Kamen Rider CD stands, in his Sonic Armor. Spider-Man is shocked by this. CD turns to him, saying, "I made it just in time, didn't I?"

Spider-Man nods, and he stands, before the heroes stare down the two Kaijin. "Now, this is way past cool!" CD says, before they charge at the monsters, attacking them.

As the fight goes on, the heroes take out most of the Ninders. The remaining ones run away in fear. Then, Another Spider-Man shoots a metal looking strand of webbing at CD, which catches him off-guard. Then, Another Spider-Man uses the webbing to drag CD, and he swings him around like a ragdoll. Then, he throws CD towards Goblinder, who throws a bomb at CD, which explodes on contact, sending him to the ground, next to Spider-Man. "CD! Are you okay?!" he asks, and CD gets on his knees.

" Y-Yeah, I'm…" he says, before he reverts to normal, and then, he briefly throws up. After finishing, he mutters, "Geez. That was gross."

Spider-Man helps Christian stand up, and he wipes his mouth clean. Then, he activates the CD watch again, and this time, he also activates the Kirito watch. He inserts them, and activates the transformation, becoming Kamen Rider CD Kirito Armor. "Let's clear this game!" he shouts.

They charge at the monsters, with Spider-Man fighting Goblinder, and CD fighting Another Spider-Man. Spider-Man then prepares an attack, by shooting a Spider Net onto Goblinder, before jumping into the air, and he throws a powerful punch. Spider-Man lands, and Goblinder yells, "N-No! Impossible!"

Then, the Bem explodes, and CD shouts, "Good job!", before turning back to Another Spider-Man.

He presses the buttons on the Ridewatches, and he spins the Driver.

 **STARBURST… TIME BUST!**

CD activates the Starburst Time Bust, slashing at the Kaijin, before unleashing a powerful hit, causing the monster to explode. CD is excited, and he runs to Spider-Man. "Hey, did I do well, Spidey?" he asks, reverting to the American Spider-Man's nickname. Spider-Man is surprised by this, but he adds, "Yes. Great job."

The two of them shake hands, but then, a blast goes off, and when the blinding light fades, there stands the mysterious man. He stares angrily at them, and they are shocked by his appearance. "What the?!" CD says, "Who are you?!"

The figure, who is standing in a crater, growls at them. Then, he speaks. "I am Lord Puzto, the leader of the Neo Iron Cross Army," he says, "We have come to Earth to destroy the man who killed our glorious leader, Professor Monster… the Spider-Man!"

Spider-Man stands there, ready to fight. "So, you came here for revenge? Fine, bring it on!"

However, before Spider-Man can move, Puzto pulls out the Another Spider-Man Ridewatch, which shocks the heroes. "The Ridewatch?!" CD says, and Puzto then pushes the button, recreating Another Spider-Man.

Then, a portal appears, and he goes through, which shocks them. CD tries to run to the portal, but it closes. "Damn it!" he shouts, before Spider-Man says, "CD! He can wait! Right now, we need to stop Puzto!"

CD looks at Spider-Man, then at Puzto. He then nods to Spider-Man. "You're right! Let's do it!" he says.

The two charge at Puzto, who simply grins in a cocky manner. Then, he grows gigantically tall, which shocks CD. "Shit!" he shouts.

CD and Spider-Man regrouped, and CD says, "What now?!"

" What else?" the hero says, before opening up the Spider Bracelet, "Marveller!"

CD is excited at this. "MARVELLER?!" he thinks, "ARE WE GONNA RIDE IN LEOPARDON?!"

Soon, the familiar, leopard-based ship of Spider-Man arrives. CD reverts the Ride Striker to a watch, and he jumps into the GP-7 with Spider-Man, and they fly off. Entering the Marveller, Spider-Man prepares to transform the ship. However, CD asks, "Can I?"

Spider-Man is shocked by this, but then, he nods approvingly. CD then poses, shouting, "MARVELLER, CHANGE LEOPARDON!"

Then, Marveller begins the transformation. The leopard head opens up, revealing a spider-themed, human looking head with a weird mouth. The arms extend out, and the back of the ship is covered by flaps on the body, forming legs. The mech lands, having become Leopardon, the ultimate mech in tokusatsu history. "Now, go!" Spider-Man shouts.

Leopardon charges at Puzto, and the two giants duke it out. Each getting some punches in. Leopardon then holds its arms out, and Spider-Man shouts, "Arc Turn!"

A copy of its V symbol on its head is shot off, and curves like a boomerang, hitting Puzto. He staggers back, shocked and surprised at what's going on. "N-No, this can't be!" he shouts, pissed off.

Leopardon then reaches to its lower left leg, and he pulls out a sword. "Leopardon," the two shout, "SWORD VIGOR!"

Leopardon then throws the sword, and it flies through the air, before striking Puzto in the chest. The sword breaks through his body, as it returns to Leopardon. Puzto staggers around, holding his hands over the hole in his chest. "N-No! The… Neo Iron Cross Army… shall live ON!"

Then, Puzto explodes, and then, CD shouts victoriously. "Hell yeah! That was awesome!"

Leopardon reverts into Marveller, before flying off.

 **NOW, AT THE NEO IRON CROSS BASE…**

Feline is shocked at what's happened. Puzto is now dead, and she is in control. Realizing this, she smiles evily. "Perfect!" she shouts, "Now, I am the leader of the Neo Iron Cross Army! And, I'll do what Lord Monster and Lord Puzto couldn't… destroy Spider-Man!"

 **THE PAST, 1978.**

Back in 1978, when Spider-Man was fighting the final battle against Professor Monster. In Leopardon, he throws the Sword Vigor, and it hits Professor Monster, destroying the evil leader of the Iron Cross Army. Then, Spider-Man leaves the ship in the mountains, and in the sunset, he stares at the sun and water, a calm look on his face. His long battle has finally ended. He then pulls off his mask, still looking ahead. "Father… Garia… I have defeated the Iron Cross Army. Professor Monster is finally dead!"

However, Takuya has no idea that something is behind him, looking down at him from the mountains. It is Another Spider-Man, who growls at him. Takuya picks up this sound, and he turns around, surprised.

 **IN THE PRESENT.**

Takuya and Christian, now normal, are in Takuya's house, relaxing at a dining table. "That was a bizarre fight," Christian says.

" But, it's not over," Takuya says, "That was too easy. There must be someone else that's in control."

Christian takes note of this, and he is shocked. He then remembers about Another Spider-Man. "Oh, crap! That's right!" he says aloud, "Another Spider-Man is on the loose! We have to take him out before he erases you from the timeline!"

This fact shocks Takuya, who is puzzled. "What do you mean,… erased…?" he asks, and Christian answers.

" You see, Another Heroes go back in time, and they kill the hero they're supposed to replace. We have to find a way to go back in time! If we don't, he'll try to kill you and erase you from the present!" Christian explains.

Takuya looks shocked at this, but he nods at Christian. "Okay, in the morning, we go searching for a way to the Neo Iron Cross base," Takuya explains, and Christian nods in agreement.

The next morning, after the two are all rested up, they go on patrol, with Takuya suited up, in the Spider Machine GP-7, while Christian is in civilian mode, riding the Ride Striker. "Where could they be?" Christian thinks to himself, looking around.

However, he doesn't know that the Neo Iron Cross is watching him, as Ninders watch him from the shadows in the alleyways. Then, one of them jumps off of a building rooftop, landing on top of him. He is shocked by this, but he wrestles them off, only for another to shoot his shoulder with a bullet. This shocks him, and he flies off of the Ride Striker, flying into a park. He slowly gets up, and he looks around, as Ninders surround him. "Finally decided to show up, eh? Ok then, bring it on!" he shouts.

He pulls out the Ziku Driver, attaching it, before activating and inserting the CD and Sonic Ridewatches. He shouts, "Henshin!", and turns the Driver, transforming into CD Sonic Armor.

Then, Spider-Man jumps out of the GP-7, and he lands next to CD, striking a pose. "The Emissary from Hell,… SPIDERMAN!" he shouts, and the two stand there, surrounded by Ninders.

CD is panting, and Spider-Man asks, "You OK?"

" No sweat. Nothing a little rest can't fix," CD answers.

Now, the fight begins to discover the Neo Iron Cross base, as in the past, Takuya fights Another Spider-Man.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Feline: I shall conquer this planet, once and for all!**

 **Christian: Spider-Man?! Are you alright?!**

 **Spider-Man: Go, CD! Use my power!**

 **Spider-Man: Who are you, young one?!**

 **Christian: The Emissary of the Omniverse, Kamen Rider CD Spider-Man Armor!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "Marveller, Change Leopardon 1978"**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Six: Marveller, Change Leopardon 1978**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. In the World of Supaidaman, he met up with the Emissary from Hell, and they took down the leader of the Neo Iron Cross Army. However, the fight is not over yet, and the heroes must infiltrate the Army's base...**

 **PARK IN JAPAN. WORLD OF SUPAIDAMAN.**

Spider-Man and Kamen Rider CD are continuing their battle against the Ninders. With only a few left, Spider-Man shouts, "Spider Net!"

He then catches them in a net, before attaching a Spider String to it. He then swings them around, as CD presses the buttons on the Ziku Driver. He then spins the driver, before yelling, "Spider-Man, now!"

Spider-Man then throws the net of Ninders in CD's direction, as he charges up energy. "Take this!" he yells, as he dashes towards the Ninders.

 **SONIC… TIME BUST!**

CD dashes through the Ninders, causing them to explode. He then removes the Sonic Ridewatch, and he runs to Spider-Man. "That's the last of them," CD says, and Spider-Man nods in agreement, replying, "Yes. However, the Neo Iron Cross Army directly attacked us. That must mean their trying to either take us out now, or…"

" They're stalling so that Another Spider-Man has time to take you out!" CD shouts, realizing this.

The two heroes dash to their vehicles, the Spider Machine GP-7 and the Ride Striker. They drive off, looking around. CD thinks to himself, "The Neo Iron Cross Army is getting desperate. We need to hurry ourselves, or else Spider-Man will die, and the Army will have no opposition."

 **THE PAST, 1978.**

Meanwhile, in the past, Spider-Man is battling Another Spider-Man. He's putting up a good fight, but it's getting too hard for him. Spider-Man opens up his Spider Bracelet, and he shouts, "Marveller!"

Then, in the sky, the Marveller, Spider-Man's ship, flies down, and he jumps into the Spider Machine GP-7, before driving into the ship. He then enters the cockpit, before posing. "Marveller, Change Leopardon!" he shouts, igniting Marveller's transformation into the mecha, Leopardon.

" Normally, I don't summon Leopardon unless the monster grows, but I've defeated the Iron Cross Army, so you can't be a Machine Bem, so what are you?" he asks the creature from Leopardon.

He then shouts, "Leopardon! Sword Vigor!"

Leopardon then draws its sword, and it throws it at Another Spider-Man. The monster shouts in pain, before exploding. "Finally, it's over," the hero mutters to himself.

He makes Leopardon revert to Marveller, and he leaves the ship once it lands. However, when he walks to where Another Spider-Man was, he is shocked. There, the kaijin is standing, as if nothing had happened. Spider-Man is shocked by this, shouting, "What the?! You were defeated! What are you?!"

Another Spider-Man charges at the hero, and the fight begins anew. Spider-Man is now struggling, as he thinks, "I can't handle this much longer."

 **THE PRESENT.**

Back in the present, CD and Spider-Man have been continuing their search. However, they have found nothing so far. Three hours have passed, and now, they are in the mountains where Spider-Man defeated Professor Monster forty years ago. They look all around, and they are confused. "Where the hell could this base be?!" CD shouts, getting frustrated.

" Calm down, young Rider," Spider-Man says, "As long as we keep calm, we'll find the Army's base."

CD is still irritated though. He grunts as he kicks a rock, which goes flying. As it flies through the air, however, it seems to hit something, as it bounces back. This shocks the heroes, as to them, nothing is there. They walk over to the spot, feeling around, and they then realize something. "There's an invisible base right here!" CD shouts, "What do ya know? My anger came in handy."

Spider-Man nods to this. He has to admit. He thought the boy's anger would cost them, but it was helping them as he was thinking to himself. "Good job, CD! Let's go!" he shouts.

CD follows after him, saying, "Right behind you, Spidey!"

The two find the entrance, and they enter through it. There, some Ninders are there, and when they see the heroes, they freak out. One charges at the heroes, while the other runs to sound an alarm. CD takes on the one charging them, knocking it out with a kick to the head. Meanwhile, Spider-Man shoots a Spider String at the other one, before thrusting the Ninder through the air, towards them. Then, the two heroes both kick the Ninder, causing him to explode. They look at the other, and CD stomps on him, causing him to explode as well. "Now what?" CD asks, and Spider-Man replies, "We still have a ways to go."

The heroes creep and crawl around the base, avoiding detection from the Ninders on the base. After a while, they enter a vent, crawling in it till they are above a room. They look through the vent, and they see Feline, as well as a Machine Bem there. The kaijin has the appearance of black leather, but at the same time, it looks like slime, with white veins pulsating in it. "Venom?" CD thinks to himself, noticing the similarities to the symbiote..

After yesterday's battle, CD remembered that Professor Monster was often compared to Doctor Doom, and he noticed that the new leader looked like an octopus, kinda like Doc Ock. Also, the Bem from yesterday, Goblinder, was like the Goblin villains the Prime Spider-Man has fought. "So," he thinks, "Some of these guys are counterparts to 616 villains, huh?"

Feline looks at the kaijin, saying, "Tocknom, Spider-Man and the Rider brat might show up soon. If they do, kill them. They can't access the base's teleporter to our main ship."

Tocknom, the Venom counterpart, bows to Feline, saying, "As you wish, Mistress Feline."

Feline then teleports away, via a wristband on her right arm. Tocknom then turns to the Ninders in the room, shouting, "You goons, be on the lookout! The Spider and Rider can't get in!"

The Ninders are about to run off, when CD shouts, "You're too late, big guy!"

Then, the vent grate busts open, as CD and Spider-Man drop down. "Kamen Rider CD, here to save the Omniverse!" he shouts, before Spider-Man shouts, "The Iron Cross Destroyer, Spider-Man!"

Tocknom is shocked, but he yells, "You're dead meat, Spider!"

Tocknom charges at Spider-Man, knocking him into a wall. CD turns to them, but before he can do anything, Ninders circle around him. He sighs at this, "You guys are starting to get on my nerves."

He then summons the CD Slasher, attaches the Sonic Ridewatch, and poses.

 **FINISH TIME! SONIC!**

" Try this on for size!" he shouts, before pressing the button on the sword.

 **CREATIVE DESTRUCTION**

The CD Slasher is surrounded in blue energy, and CD then spins around with the sword out, creating a tornado effect that draws in the Ninders. However, the second they touch the tornado, they explode. CD then stops, holding his head. "Damn!" he says, "That's dizzying!"

However, CD remembers about Tocknom, saying, "Hang on, Spidey!"

He charges at Tocknom, who Is choking Spider-Man with his right arm, with the CD Slasher. However, without turning around, Tocknom's other arm disappears into hi body, before coming out his back. It then hits CD hard, slamming him into another wall. "CD!" Spider-Man shouts.

CD struggles to get up, but when he does, he is panting hard. "Guess it's time to use my sword skills!" he thinks, before pulling out the Kirito Ridewatch.

He inserts it, spins the driver, and dons the Kirito Armor. "Boss Fight, begin!" he shouts, charging at Tocknom. The arm continuously shoots out tendrils, but CD slashes them away with his Dual Blade Blades. He then charges the swords, before jumping into the air and unleashing the Sonic Leap sword skill. This causes great pain to Tocknom, who drops Spider-Man. The emissary then kicks up, hitting Tocknom in the jaw. "Great job, CD!" Spider-Man says, and CD replies, "Th-Thanks!"

" Y-You… you… assholes!" Tocknom shouts, "I'll kill you both!"

Tocknom shoots tendrils at them, but they dodge them. Then, CD slashes them away. The heroes are tired, and even Tocknom is getting exhausted. "This can't go on much longer!" CD shouts, "I won't you let erase Spider-Man!"

CD presses the buttons on the watches, and spins the driver.

 **STARBURST… TIME BUST!**

CD charges at Tocknom, unleashing the Starburst Time Bust. He slashes the kaijin multiple times, before finishing with a powerful thrust. Tocknom looks down at CD, in shock, and asks, "Wh-What are you?!"

" I'm the player who cleared this dungeon!" he says, right before removing his sword, as Tocknom explodes in a scream of pain.

CD reverts to his base form, and he walks over to Spider-Man, who breathes rapidly. "Spider-Man, are you okay?!" he asks, and Spider-Man nods slowly.

He didn't want to admit it, but Spider-Man was feeling tired, and exhausted, almost like he was gonna die soon. "It must be the effects of that monster," he thinks to himself, and he says, "I'm fine. Let's hurry. We don't have much time!"

CD nods in agreement. He didn't believe that the Emissary from Hell was fine. He could tell from how he moved and spoke. He was getting tired, to the point of death. He had to hurry. After running around, taking out any Ninders they saw along the way, they found a computer room. And in there, was a computer, as well as two teleporters. CD looks at them, as Spider-Man looks at the computer and its files. "Huh, I wonder why there's two specifically," CD says to himself, before Spider-Man says, "Get ready! I've got the coordinates ready!"

CD nods, as the two stand on the teleporters. Then, their bodies are surrounded by light, and CD says, "Next Stop: Neo Iron Cross Base! Here we come!"

Then, their bodies are turned into particles of light, and are blasted away.

 **NEO IRON CROSS BASE. MINUTES LATER.**

Feline is moving around the room, chuckling evilly. "Yes," she says, "At this very moment, Another Spider-Man should be taking out the original in the past! Soon, we shall have our revenge, and I shall rule the universe!"

" I don't think so, lady!" CD's voice says, catching Feline off guard.

Then, out of nowhere, CD and Spider-Man beam into the base. This shocks her, and she backs into a wall, looking frustrated. "No! How did you get here?! What happened to Tocknom?!" she yells, confused.

She then growls, before summoning a group of Ninders. "Get them!" she yells.

The Ninders circle around the heroes, and CD chuckles. "This is too easy!" he says, before summoning the CD Slasher.

He charges at the Ninders, and Spider-Man follows. As he attacks some, he thinks, "This kid is only a newbie, but he still finds the power to not only fight on, but also to have a smile."

He continues his attack, and he shoots out a strand of webbing. "Spider String!" he shouts, as he swings the Ninder around.

CD then inserts the CD Ridewatch into the CD Slasher.

 **FINISH TIME! CD! CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

CD charges through some Ninders, taking them out with a green energy slash. Spider-Man then throws the Ninder he's swinging at CD. CD then poses before kicking it in the face. It flies into a wall, before exploding. Then, the heroes face Feline, and she scowls at them. "You damn heroes!" she says, "I will defeat you, and the Neo Iron Cross Army shall rule the Omniverse!"

She charges at them, but before she has a chance, CD inserts the CD Ridewatch back into the Ziku Driver, presses its button, and spins the driver.

 **TIME BUST!**

CD then punches her up, and he jumps. Then, a bunch of "KCK" characters imprint onto his right foot, and he performs a Rider Kick. She is hit with an explosive kick, and she falls to the ground, covered in blood. CD lands on the ground, and walks up to her. She coughs up some blood, muttering, "But,… wh-why…?"

" You're just not that powerful," CD says, "That other guy was WAY more of a challenge than you."

Slowly, Feline fades away, her defeat sealed. CD then sighs, and he gives Spider-Man a thumbs up. Spider-Man returns the gesture, but then, he falls to his knees, which worries CD. "Spidey!" he yells, as he runs to him.

CD removes Spider-Man's mask, exposing Takuya's face. Takuya was breathing heavily, and his face is sweaty. "Wh-What… is this…?" he thinks to himself, "Is this… what it feels like… to be erased from existence?"

" Hold on! I'll go through a portal, and I'll take out Another Spider-Man!" CD says, "Just hang on!"

Just then, out of nowhere, Marveller flies in from the Earth, which shocks them. It turns into Leopardon, which confuses them. In the whole series, Leopardon had never transformed without Spider-Man's command. But now, here it was. Why? "Leo…pardon…?" Takuya mutters, and at that moment, it reaches its arm out. There, a flash of light appears, before it teleports from Leopardon's hand… to CD's hands. There, in his hands, are two Ridewatches. One of them looks like a normal one. It has a blue body, as well as a red button and dial. It has the year 1978 on it, as well as a spider emblem. It is the Spider-Man Ridewatch. The other one, meanwhile, is quite different from normal Ridewatches. It is bulky, and its design is based on the Marveller. However, it has the face of Leopardon on it. This is the Suit Leopardon Ridewatch. "Two Ridewatches?" CD says.

" Go, CD," Takuya says, "Leopardon trusts you."

This catches CD off guard. He looks at Leopardon. "Use my power," Takuya says, "You can do it, Kamen Rider CD."

CD looks back at Takuya, and he nods. He then runs to a computer in the room, and he types into it. "There!" he says, opening a portal with a press of a button.

CD then says, "Don't worry, Takuya. I've got this!"

CD then runs into the portal, which then closes. "Go forth, Christian. End the Iron Cross Army."

 **THE PAST, 1978.**

In the past, Spider-Man is still fighting Another Spider-Man. The hero then unleashes a powerful kick on the kaijin, destroying him. However, he then reappears again, looking unscathed. "Impossible!" he shouts.

Spider-Man knew that he was getting tired. Every time he destroyed this monster, it came back immediately. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He dodges a punch from the monster, only to get knocked back by a kick. He struggles to stand up, as the monster approaches. But then, a portal opens up, and CD flies out, kicking Another Spider-Man in the face. The monster flies onto the ground, before he stands, looking pissed. "That was close," CD says.

Spider-Man is shocked. "Who is this masked man?" he thinks, "Or boy…? He sounds like a teenager."

CD then turns to Spider-Man, saying, "Relax, Spider-Man. I've got this."

Spider-Man then stands, asking, "Who are you?"

CD then says, "I'm the Emissary of the Omniverse,… KAMEN RIDER CD!"

CD pulls out the Spider-Man Ridewatch, and he presses the button on it.

 **SPIDER-MAN!**

Another Spider-Man runs at CD, but he dodges a punch the kaijin throws. Spider-Man then shoots a net, saying, "Whatever you're gonna do, hurry!"

CD nods at this, and he inserts the Spider-Man Ridewatch onto the Ziku Driver. He then presses the button on the driver, before spinning it. Then, a hologram of the Spider Bracelet appears, along with an armor resembling Spider-Man. It has copies of the Spider Bracelet, called the Spider Bracelet Bracelets. Its shoulders are the Leopardon shoulders, and are Leopardon's head. It does his pose, before it separates and attaches to CD. It forms a visor, which reads "SDM" for Spider-Man.

 **ARMOR TIME! SPIDER STRING! SUPAIDĀ~MAN!**

CD stands there, doing Spider-Man's pose. "Presenting the Spider-Man Armor!" he says, "I'll beat you with the power of Planet Spider!"

He charges at Another Spider-Man, punching him in the face. The kaijin steps back, surprised and angry at the attack. He shoots webbing out at CD, and drags him close to him. "A little cuddly, aren't you?" he asks.

The monster then exposes its fangs, which shocks CD. "Sorry,… I'm not into kaijins!" he says, before shooting webbing into Another Spider-Man's eyes.

This catches the monster off guard, and he lets go of CD. CD flips back, but is shocked to see Another Spider-Man shoot acid from his fangs onto the webbing, dissolving it. "I think the Spider kaijin wants a talk with you," he says, before shooting webbing strands onto the monster's arms.

He jumps towards the kaijin, his legs out, and performs a kick. He then throws some punches, and he does a flip kick, knocking the monster into the air. "Now!" he says, before pressing the buttons on the watches.

 **FINISH TIME! SPIDER-MAN!**

He then spins the driver, before jumping into the air. "Spider Net!" he shouts, before shooting a web net over Another Spider-Man.

" Spider String!" he shouts, attaching a strand of webbing, "And now, for the finale!"

 **SPIDER… TIME BUST!**

He spins the kaijin around, them both in the air, before throwing him into the ground, causing an explosion. CD then lands on the ground, and sighs. "Whew! That was nice!" he says.

" Who are you?" Spider-Man asks, causing CD to turn to him.

" Let's just say…," he mutters, "I'm a passing through Kamen Rider."

Spider-Man is surprised by that name. "Kamen Rider?" he says, "So, you know V3?"

" Yes, just indirectly," he says.

Spider-Man then walks up to CD, and he holds out his hand, prepared to shake hands. However, before CD can shake hands with him, the ground rumbles. "Damn it! What now?!" CD says, and to their shock, they get an answer.

There, before them, is Another Spider-Man, but now, he is falling apart. His body looks like sludge, and his mouth makes pained growls. He then grows to 20 feet tall. This shocks CD, but Spider-Man laughs. "This shall be no problem! Mar-!" he begins to say, but CD stops him.

"I've got this, Spidey! You're too tired!" he says, which confuses Spider-Man.

He then pulls out the Suit Leopardon Ridewatch, and thinks, "I wonder,… can this help?"

He then presses the button on the watch, before throwing it up into the air.

 **SUIT LEOPARDON! CHANGE, MARVELLER!**

The watch then unfolds into a mech suit, before growing, which freaks them out. "What is that?!" Spider-Man asks.

" My ace in the hole," CD says, before jumping into the air. He jumps into the cockpit seat, and he grabs the controls, before pieces cover his arms and legs.

" Suit Leopardon, activate!" he shouts, before moving his body around, causing the mech to move.

It punches Another Spider-Man in the face, knocking him back. The kaijin yells, shooting out acid from its mouth, but Suit Leopardon jumps over it, before axe chopping the monster's head. It then kicks it in the face, and CD shouts, "Hell yeah! It's time to end this! Suit Leopardon, Vigor Saber!"

Suit Leopardon then summons the Vigor Saber, a sword based on the Sword Vigor. It then charges energy into the sword.

 **FINISH TIME! VIGOR SABER!**

Suit Leopardon charges at Another Spider-Man, before unleashing a powerful slash at the kaijin. It then howls in pain, before exploding.

 **THE PRESENT. OUTSIDE TAKUYA'S HOUSE.**

" Thank you for all your help, Christian," Takuya says, shaking hands with Christian.

After the battle with Another Spider-Man, CD returned to the present, and Spider-Man was now back to normal. Two hours have passed, and after celebrating, they were ready to bid each other farewell. Then, a portal opens up, and Christian smiles, holding up a strange device. "Wow, this thing was right. There was a build up in Omniversal energy," he says.

After the battle, when exploring the Neo Iron Cross Base, the heroes came across a device which detects huge pockets of energy, which become portals after some time. Christian decided to take it, as it would help him find portals that he could use to enter the next world after accomplishing his mission in one world. "Well, this is good-bye," Christian says, "See ya, Spider-Man."

" You too, Kamen Rider CD," Takuya says with a smile.

Christian then steps through a portal, which then closes. Takuya then smiles. "He's a good hero," Takuya says, before a mysterious voice says, "Yes, but he's not ready yet."

Takuya turns around, and there, is an old man. This is Shiro Kazami, also known as Kamen Rider V3. He then smiles at Kazami, as he recognizes the man's voice. "Kazami-san, nice to see you again. Why are you here, if I may ask?" Takuya asks.

" I just came by to see how the new guy was doing with you," Shiro says, "But now, I must leave. Soon, all the Heisei Riders will need him, and I promised Hongo-san that I'd monitor everyone."

Then, the two give each other a thumbs up, before V3 leaves through his own portal. Takuya then thinks, "Heisei Riders? I hope they've lived up to your legacy, Kazami-san."

 **WORLD OF ?.**

In a schoolyard, a portal opens, and out steps Christian, who looks around. "Hmm," he says to himself, "Where am I now?"

As he explores, he gets the feeling that someone is watching him. As he continues, it gets more and more uncomfortable, until he finally has had enough. He stops, and he says, "Okay, whoever you are. Come on out!"

Then, as he turns around, he sees two people. One is a girl, her petite body not featuring any signs of puberty, especially not a chest. Her hair is white, her eyes golden, and she looks disinterested. The other looks like another girl, however, on closer examination, it's actually a small, feminine looking boy. He has platinum blonde hair, and red eyes. His ears are pointed, and he's dressed in the same female uniform as the girl. These two are Koneko Toujou and Gasper Vladi from _High School DxD_.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Draig: BOOST!**

 **Issei: A Kamen Rider? You kick ass, man!**

 **Katerea: The current Satans are a disgrace!**

 **Gasper: Wh-Who are you?!**

 **CD:You're not taking Gasper-kun!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "VAMPIRE TRAP 2013"**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Seven: Vampire Trap 2013**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. In the World of Supaidaman, he helped Spider-Man face off against the Neo Iron Cross Army, and then, he gained the power of the Spider-Man Armor. Now, the Hero will have to help the Oppai Dragon save the meeting between the devils, angels, and fallen angels...**

 **WORLD OF DxD.**

In a schoolyard, Christian explores, and he gets the feeling that someone is watching him. He stops, and he says, "Okay, whoever you are. Come on out!"

Then, as he turns around, he sees two people. They are Koneko Toujou and Gasper Vladi, two of Rias Gremory's Peerage from _High School DxD_. He stands there, shocked and amazed. "K-Koneko and G-Gasper?!" he thinks to himself, "I'm in the world of _High School DxD_!"

Koneko stares him down, confused by his sudden appearance. When her and Gasper were waiting for Issei and Rias to get back so that they could train Gasper, a portal suddenly appeared, and out stepped this random foreign guy. She alerted Rias to the boy's arrival, and she told her to follow him, and to question him. "Who are you?" she asks quietly, which shocks Christian.

He backs up, worried and confused. "Oh, crap!" he thinks, "What do I do?!"

Christian is both nervous, but excited at the same time. His favorite _DxD_ characters are right in front of him. "Gotta come up with something," he thinks, before he bows.

" S-Sorry, I'm just lost here," he says, "I just jumped through a portal, and ended up here."

He thinks to himself, "Hope that works. It's technically true."

Koneko stares at Christian, who is sweating now. He looks over at Gasper, who looks at him from behind Koneko, scared of the stranger. Christian then sighs, before walking forward. This catches Koneko off guard, and she goes into a fighting stance. "Shit! Not good!" he thinks, before saying, "Hold on, miss. I mean no harm."

He then walks up to them, and turns to Gasper, who is even more nervous than Christian is. "Hi there," Christian says to the vampire, "I'm Christian Rice. Nice to meet you."

Gasper stares at him, while Koneko thinks to herself. "This weirdo is getting too close," she thinks, "And why is he talking to Gasper? Is he into crossdressers?"

" Pervert," Koneko mutters, which catches Christian's attention.

" N-No!" he yells, waving his hands around, "I'm not a pervert! Honest!"

Christian's face is now bright red. She wasn't off that far. He did like trap characters in anime, and Gasper was one of his favorites. He also tended to like catgirls like Koneko as well, so to see them both, in person, was overwhelming for him. "If you're not a pervert, then back up a little. You're freaking Gasper out," Koneko says.

Christian realizes this, and remembers Gasper's shyness. He backs up, bowing repeatedly, and says, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

Gasper then mutters, "Oh, n-no, you're okay."

Christian then looks up, shocked. Koneko is a little shocked by this as well. She didn't expect Gasper to talk to someone they just met. "I-I'm… Gasper. Gasper Vladi," the vampire says, "Who are you?"

" Christian Rice. Nice to meet you," Christian replies, a smile on his face.

" Christian, huh?" a feminine voice repeats, which shocks him.

Christian turns around, looking nervous. However, he is shocked, as flying down in front of him is Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. As she lands, her devil wings vanish from sight, her red hair flowing. Christian is awed by her appearance. "Hello there, My name is Rias Gremory," she says.

Christian bows his head, saying, "Hello, Gremory-san! Nice to meet you."

Rias smiles as she looks at Christian. He seemed to be shy. Definitely no where near the amount as Gasper, but still shy, that's for sure. "So, if I may ask, why are you here?" she asks, and Christian says, "Oh, um, I walked through a portal, and it just brought me here."

" You just walked… through a portal…?" she asks.

That was odd to Rias. What kind of person would just walk into a random portal that they found? That was incredibly dangerous. Christian realizes how stupid this sounds. "Y-Yeah," he says, "To be honest, I've been hopping through different worlds, so I'm just trying to get home."

This caught the three devils off guard. This guy had been hopping through portals, through different worlds, in order to get home? How did he get out of his home world in the first place? Rias definitely wanted to know, so she asks. "Really? How did you get out of your home in the first place?" she questions, and he answers, "A portal opened up underneath me."

" That's not a lie," he thinks to himself, "I did get to another world by falling into a portal."

" So, how can we help you, Mr. Rice?" Rias asks.

" I need to take down a monster in this world. Once I do that, I can move onto another," Christian explains.

This confuses Rias. "He needs to beat a monster?" she thinks, "Why is that?"

She decides to not think about it too much. For now, she would just take him back to the club house, and they could talk there. She walks up to him, and bows, asking, "Mr. Rice, can you please come with us? We can talk somewhere more… private."

Christian nods in agreement, and Rias says, "Great. Follow me."

She begins to walk off, with Koneko and Gasper following her. Christian shrugs at this, chuckling. "This'll be a fun world," he says, running off after them.

 **OCCULT CLUB ROOM. MINUTES LATER.**

A few minutes later, and they're in the Occult Club now. Rias is sitting at her desk, while Gasper sits in his box. Koneko and Christian sit across from each other on opposite couches. She glares at him, which makes him nervous. "Man," he thinks to himself, "She really doesn't like me, does she?"

" So, Mr. Rice-," Rias begins to say, but Christian says, "Christian's fine."

Rias smiles, before continuing. "Okay then, Christian, what kind of monster is it that you're looking out for?" she asks.

Christian then thinks to himself. "Hmm, if I can make a guess, it'll be an Another Hero based on Issei. But, can I explain that without mentioning him?"

" Um,… it'll look like a red dragon," he explains, which confuses Rias.

" A… red dragon…?" she repeats, and he adds, "Yeah, the monster often takes the form of whatever the universe's most powerful being is."

Rias seems to get this, as she nods. Then, at that moment, the door opens, and in steps Issei. Right by his side is Xenovia and Asia, and all three of them are confused by Christian's appearance. "Uh,… Rias… who's this?" Asia asks, and Christian stands up.

He bows to her, saying, "My name is Christian Rice. Nice to meet you."

She then smiles, bowing to him as well, replying, "I'm Asia Argento."

" Issei Hyoudou," Issei says, as he holds out his hand for a handshake, which Christian accepts.

Xenovia then introduces herself, and afterward, Issei asks, "So,… uh… Christian…? Why are you here?"

Christian smirks at this question. "Me?" he says, "I'm just passing through."

" Man, that line is so cool! No wonder Tsukasa says it all the time," he thinks to himself.

Rias then stands, saying, "According to Christian, a monster based on a dragon is going to attack soon. He needs to get rid of it, before he can move to another world."

The mention of worlds catches Xenovia's attention. "Another world?" she asks, "You come from one?"

Christian nods yes to this, which shocks the three. "Goodness, another world? That sounds fascinating," Asia comments.

" Christian, if this monster is as dangerous as you say, can you come with us tomorrow?" Rias asks, which catches Christian's attention.

" You see, as you saw when we met, I am a devil. Tomorrow, the devils, fallen angels, and angels are having a meeting to discuss diplomacy between the three groups. I'm sure they'll want to hear about this," she explains.

Christian thinks to himself. "Hm, so it's the conference meeting. If I go, I'd get to meet some angels and fallen angels. That could be fun. Why not?" he thinks, before giving Rias a thumbs up.

" Count me in!" he says, and everyone smiles.

 **MEETING ROOM. NEXT DAY.**

The next day, Rias' group and Christian walk into the meeting room, and Christian looks around. "Let's see, the devil side has Sirzechs and Serafall, the angels have Michael and Irina, and the fallen angels have Azazel and Vali," he thinks, observing the participants.

" My sister and her peerage are here," Sirzechs says, pointing to Rias and the others.

But then, everyone notices Christian. "Rias, who is this? Did you gain a new member?" Sirzechs asks, and Rias nods no.

" Sorry for the sudden addition, but this man has some important issues to discuss with you," she explains, which confuses everyone.

Christian then steps forward. He bows to everyone, saying, "Hello. My name is Christian Rice, and I'm a traveller. I've come to warn you of a monster that will attack soon."

This catches everyone else off guard, and Michael speaks. " A monster?" he asks, "Mr. Rice, please explain for us."

Christian then nods, saying, "Thank you, sir. You see, I've been traveling through many universes, defeating monsters that try to replace a hero in each world, so that their masters can conquer the Omniverse."

The leaders sit there, thinking. Michael thinks to himself, "This man definitely is telling the truth. I can sense his honesty."

" Mr. Rice, thank you for your information," Michael says, "We will gladly help you find and defeat this monster."

Christian smiles, replying, "Thank you, everyone! Your help is much appreciated!"

 **MEANWHILE,… OUTSIDE THE OCCULT CLUB ROOM.**

Meanwhile, a bunch of mysterious, cloaked figures are gathering outside of the Occult Club room. One of them pulls out an Another Ridewatch. It displays an image that looks like Issei's Balance Breaker form. She presses the button on this Another Issei Ridewatch.

 **ISSEI!**

The watch then forms into a kaijin. It looks like Issei's Balance Breaker form, but it looks more monstrous, like a real dragon. Its face has a creepy, lecherous smile, and on its chest reads ISSEI, and on the back, it says 2008. This is the Kaijin Hero, Another Issei.

 **INSIDE THE ROOM.**

Koneko stands up, her face tense. "What is this power I'm feeling?" she thinks.

Gasper notices this, and Koneko says, "Don't move, Gaspie."

He's confused by this, but then, an explosion goes off. Gasper falls to the ground, laying inside his box. Koneko looks forward, as she notices the cloaked figures. They are all smiling. Koneko sensed their energy, and was surprised to find out that they were humans. "You're… humans?" she asks, and one of them chuckles, saying, "Yes, we're magicians. And we're on the same level as your kind's mid-class, so if I were you,… I'd hand over the half-vampire."

Koneko looked a little disturbed now. Her and Gasper were becoming the closest of friends, so she wasn't going to let some random magicians steal him. "And if I refuse?" she asks.

Then, the magicians chuckle, as the one in the middle snaps her fingers. Then, a loud explosion goes off, as something crashes into the building. There is Another Issei, which shocks Koneko and Gasper. The center magician then mutters, "Kill her."

 **BACK AT THE MEETING ROOM.**

Everyone in the room looks outside, as Vali, in his Balance Breaker form, attacking the enemies outside. Christian shouts, "Damn it! We need to go! Gasper needs us!"

" Christian, I understand your anger, but we need to think of a way to get you out of the barrier," Rias says.

Christian sighs, realizing she's right. Since he's not a part of Rias' peerage, he couldn't go through the magic circle with the others. "What can I do?" he thinks, but then, an idea comes to mind.

" That's it!" he shouts, surprising everyone.

He then pulls out the portal detecting device he got from the Iron Cross Army. This confuses everyone. "Um, what is that?" Sirzechs asks, and Christian chuckles.

" Oh, I got this from the last world I was in! It lets me detect portals that are nearby," he explains, "Maybe if we connect it to Rias' power, it'll open up a portal that I can use!"

Rias smiles at this, saying, "Christian, you're a genius!"

Christian then smiles at this, before moving his finger above his head. "Not only that," he says, "But, I've got the winning formula."

This gesture confuses everyone, so Christian shakes it off. "Never mind that," he says, "Let's do it!"

Christian hands the portal device to Rias, who closes her eyes. She begins concentrating, as her body is surrounded, in a red, demonic aura. Then, the energy surges into the device. Christian's smile grows wide, and then a beam strikes the air from the device, creating a portal. "Yes! We did it!" Christian shouts, "See ya there, guys!"

Before anyone can say anything, Christian jumps through the portal, which then closes. Rias rubs her temple and sighs, saying, "He's just like you, Issei."

Issei, smiling at this, nods. "Yeah. Now, let's join him!" he says.

 **OCCULT CLUB ROOM. MINUTES LATER.**

Koneko runs throughout the building, her clothes tattered. She's carrying Gasper in his box, and he's crying constantly. Another Issei is chasing after them, and she jumps down a thing of stairs. However, as they land, Koneko trips, causing her and Gasper to fall to the ground. They try to get up, but unfortunately for them, Another Issei is getting closer to them. However, before it can do anything, a portal opens up, and out comes Christian. He kicks Another Issei in the head, knocking it back. "Christian!" Gasper shouts, surprised to see him.

" Koneko! Gasper! Are you okay?!" he asks, checking up on them.

Koneko nods, muttering, "We're fine. But you need to go. It's too powerful."

Christian chuckles at this. He then pulls out the Ziku Driver, and he attaches it to his waist. "Don't worry, I've got this," he says to them, confusing them.

He pulls out the CD Ridewatch, and activates it, before attaching it to the Driver. He then pulls out the Spider-Man Ridewatch, and does the same with it as well. He then presses the button on the Driver, poses, and shouts, "Henshin!", before spinning the driver. He becomes Kamen Rider CD, and summons the Spider-Man Armor.

 **ARMOR TIME! SPIDER STRING! SUPAIDĀ~MAN!**

The armor and visor attaches to CD, and he is now in the Spider-Man Armor. He poses, saying, "The Emissary of the Omniverse, Kamen Rider CD Spider-Man Armor!"

CD charges at Another Issei, throwing punches at it. This shocks Koneko and Gasper. "What is he?" Koneko asks, shocked.

Another Issei charges up energy in its gauntlets.

 **BOOST!**

It shoots energy blasts at CD, who gets hit by them, flying back. He stands up, and runs at the kaijin. He summons the CD Slasher, and inserts the Kirito Ridewatch.

 **FINISH TIME! KIRITO!**

CD presses the sword's button, causing it to split into two swords. They glow black and cyan, and he prepares to strike.

 **CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

CD unleashes a powerful, dual-blade swing at Another Issei, knocking him back. However, the magicians then shoot magic at CD, which shocks him. He barely dodges the attacks, shouting, "Hey, you bitches! Stay out of this!"

This irritates one of the magicians, who charges at CD. However, he just kicks her away, shocking Koneko and Gasper. "Christian,… you're so strong!" Gasper says.

" Yes, Gasper," CD says, "And you know why? Because of my friends, like you. As long as your friends believe in you, you can do anything!"

This catches Gasper off guard, who stares at CD. Koneko smiles at this, thinking, "That pervert. He's not so bad after all."

At that moment, Issei and Rias run in, which shocks everyone. The two are surprised by CD's appearance. Issei stares at him, worried. However, CD gives him a thumbs up. "Yo, Issei!" he says, which shocks them.

" Chr-Christian?! Is that you?!" he asks, surprised.

CD nods, affirming his identity. Issei is now amazed, and he shouts, "Dude! You're a Kamen Rider, aren't you?!"

" Yep, I'm a Kamen Rider alright," CD says, "Kamen Rider CD!"

" So what?!" one of the magicians yells, "Our monster will kill you, and then, we'll use the vampire kid to take over the world!"

Issei and Rias then notice Another Issei, and they are shocked. "Is this… the monster Christian warned us about?!" she thinks to herself. Rias couldn't believe it. This monster looked like Issei's Balance Breaker form!

" These guys seriously ripped my style!" Issei shouts, looking pissed, "Ascalon!"

 **BOOST! BLADE…!**

Then, Issei's Boosted Gear summons a sword from it. This is the mythical holy sword, Ascalon. "We won't let you take Gasper!" Issei shouts.

Gasper is amazed at this. "Everyone's fighting… for me…?" he thinks to himself.

His face turns red, and he starts to cry, but then, he looks determined, and he stands. This shocks Koneko, who mutters, "Gasper?"

Gasper's eyes then glow, signifying the activation of his Sacred Gear, the Forbidden View Balor. This catches everyone off guard, as soon thereafter, all of the magicians are frozen. However, Another Issei isn't. This confuses the devils. "Why isn't it affecting the monster?!" Rias asks, and CD answers.

" It's because the monster's tied to Issei. Only his power can defeat it," he explains.

" Christian-senpai, use my power!" Gasper then shouts, surprising everyone.

CD stares at Gasper, amazed at his courage. Then, out of nowhere, a Ridewatch appears in CD's hands. On it is the magic circle of the Gremory Clan, as well as the year 2009. This is the Gasper Ridewatch. CD looks at it, confused and amazed. "A Non-Protagonist Ridewatch?!" he thinks, "While this won't work, it'll have to do for now!"

He then turns the dial, and presses the button on the watch.

 **GASPER!**

He then removes the Spider-Man Ridewatch, reverting to his base form. He attaches the Gasper Ridewatch, and he spins the driver. A holographic image of a box appears, along with a Gasper themed armor.

 **ARMOR TIME! GAS-PER!**

The armor attaches to CD, and the visor forms from the letters "GSP" for Gasper. The shoulders are basic cardboard boxes called the Cardboard Shoulders. The armor resembles the Kuoh Academy female uniform, which catches CD's attention. "Damn it!" he shouts, "I'm in a skirt!"

He looks at the armor, and he shrugs this off. "No matter," he says, "Let's end this!"

CD charges at Another Issei, throwing punches at it. Another Issei tries to throw punches at CD, but his visor then flashes. Time suddenly stops, and CD looks around. "Huh," he thinks to himself, "So, this armor can stop time? Cool!"

CD then runs behind Another Issei, and he unfreezes time, and everyone returns to normal. "What the?!" Rias gasps, shocked.

Another Issei then turns around, only for CD to kick him in the face. Then, CD presses the buttons on the watches.

 **FINISH TIME! GASPER!**

CD then turns the driver, activating the finisher.

 **BALOR… TIME BUST!**

A beam of energy shoots out of CD's visor, freezing Another Issei in place. Then, he turns into a swarm of bats, before dashing through the kaijin's torso. It then explodes, sending the Another Issei Ridewatch towards the magicians. "Damn it!" one of them yells, "Retreat!"

They all try to escape, however, Gasper and CD freeze them in place. " Issei-senpai, do it!" Gasper yells, before Issei shouts, "Yes! Here we go!" He charges energy into the Boosted Gear, and charges at the magicians.

He taps each of them, and then, he shouts, "Dress Break!", before snapping his fingers.

Within an instant, the magicians clothes are torn away. Issei chuckles at this, but Rias punches the back of his head. "Christian may not be a perv, but you still are," Koneko mutters. Then, everyone stands up. "Okay, everyone! Let's go!" Rias says, as everyone heads off.

 **MEANWHILE,… OUTSIDE.**

Azazel is fighting off the descendant of the original Leviathan, Katerea. She has a grimace at the leaders of the three factions. Then, she yells, "The current Satans are a disgrace! The true kings shall rise!"

Everyone looks on, as the others race to the scene.

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Azazel: Issei! Christian! Take out that monster!**

 **Issei: You imposter! I'll kick your ass for attacking Rias!**

 **CD: The Chaos Brigade?!**

 **Vali: You're no match for my Divine Dividing…**

 **CD: Feel the power of the Oppai Dragon!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "SACRED GEAR 2008"**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Eight: Sacred Gear 2008**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Entering the world of High School DxD, he was roped into the meeting between the three factions. After having saved Gasper and Koneko, CD will have to defeat the descendant of the previous Leviathan...**

 **WORLD OF DxD.**

Azazel is continuing his fight against the descendant of the original Leviathan, Katerea. "Here I go!" he shouts, as he shoots energy shots at Katerea, but she blocks them with a magic circle.

Kiba slashes at a magician, who dodges out of the way. Then, as more appear behind him, ready to attack, a voice shouts, "Dragon Shot!"

An energy attack hits them, knocking them away. Kiba looks in the direction the blast came from, where Issei, CD, and the others stand. "Issei!" he cries out.

" Hey, everyone! Sorry we're late!" CD says, as he charges at a magician, slashing at them with the CD Slasher.

Issei and Koneko charge forward, with Issei using the Ascalon and Koneko throwing punches. Rias, meanwhile, runs Gasper towards the others. "Big brother, please take care of Gasper," she says, which surprises Gasper.

He stares at her, as she runs off. The others continue the fight, and when they are close to being hit, Rias protects them with a barrier. At the same time, she has a barrier to protect herself as she does this. However, after many hits, her barrier disappears, and she falls to the ground. Issei and CD notice this. "Rias!" Issei shouts, as he jumps in front of Rias, blocking an attack from a magician, who then is taken out by CD.

Gasper, meanwhile, is watching all of this, and he starts to tear up. "President Rias… Issei… Christian…," he mutters to himself, "I want to help too."

Gasper then stands up, and he shouts, "I want to be a man!"

Rias then yells, "Gasper, stop!"

Gasper then activates his Forbidden View Balor, his screams echoing throughout the school. As he screams, the barrier that froze most of the others disappears, as does the enemies' gate. This causes Asia, Akeno, Sona, and the other to become unfrozen. They look around, confused. Rias says, "G-Gasper… did this…?"

" Hell yeah! Gasper, you did it!" CD shouts.

Gasper, however, is exhausted now, and he collapses. Asia catches him, and Rias says, "Issei, the armband."

Issei nods, running over to them, before pulling out an armband that Azazel gave him. According to him, it will limit Gasper's Sacred Gear, allowing him to have some control over it. Asia looks at Rias, and she asks, "Rias, what's going on?"

The red head smiles, answering, "We'll tell you later," before she flies into the air.

" For now, we need to get to work," she says.

The students and CD go back to fighting the magicians. As they do, Azazel has a smile on his face, as he stares down Katerea. He then pulls out an odd object from his robe. The Leviathan descendant is shocked by this. "See this?" Azazel asks, "This is my hobby. This is the Downfall Dragon Spear, a Sacred Gear I've developed."

He then holds the object in front of his face, and says, "Balance Break."

Everyone then stares in awe, as dark purple energy surrounds Azazel's body, before it disappears, revealing his body encased in a golden armor with purple orbs on it. Issei stares at him, awed. "A dragon's armor for a Balance Breaker?" he thinks to himself, before CD walks up to him.

" Issei, transform now," CD says, "When I say 'now', we jump into the air and slash."

Issei stares at CD, confused. CD summons the CD Slasher, and Issei then smiles, before activating his Balance Breaker. Rias is shocked by this, asking, "Christian, Issei, what are you planning?"

" Trust me, Rias," CD says, "I know what I'm doing."

Rias stares at him, confused, but she nods in agreement. Issei prepares the Ascalon, and CD holds the CD Slasher in front of him. Azazel, meanwhile, taunts Katerea. "Now, come," he says, which pisses her off.

She charges at him, but before she can do anything, he dashes past her with his spear, tearing her clothing, and causing blood to spray. He turns around to face her, and she says, "You are not needed! Now, die!"

" Issei, now!" CD shouts, and the two jump into the air, shocking everyone.

At that moment, Katerea stretches her arms out, surprising Azazel. However, before they can reach him, Issei and CD cut them off using the CD Slasher and Ascalon. Katerea screams in pain, shouting, "Damn you two!"

Azazel then shouts, "You two, move!", which the two heroes do, before Azazel throws his spear, which goes through Katerea.

She screams in pain, and then, her body fades away. Azazel reverts to normal, a smile on his face. An orb floats down to him, and he holds it, saying, "Guess there's still room for improvement."

 **MINUTES LATER.**

" Man, that was quick!" Christian says, having reverted back to normal. He stands there next to Issei, the two high-fiving.

" It's all thanks to you, man," Issei says, causing Christian to blush from embarrassment.

" Oh, it's nothing, really. Just helping out," he says, as he holds the Gasper Ridewatch in his hand.

Issei notices this, and he asks, "So, what's with the watches?"

Christian then holds up the Gasper Ridewatch. "Oh, this? This is a Ridewatch," he explains, "They grant me my Rider powers, and I get them from heroes from other worlds."

Issei then looks confused. "Ridewatch? But, if the powers don't have to do with Riders, can you really call it a Ridewatch?" he asks, and this surprises Christian.

" Huh… How come I didn't think of that?" he thinks to himself, before he then thinks of a name for these new watches.

He then snaps his fingers, saying, "I've got it! These contain the powers of the Omniverse's heroes, so I'll call them Omniwatches!"

Then, as Christian smiles, an explosion goes off, making everyone jump away. After the smoke clears, there's a hole in the ground, and Azazel climbs out of it. "Azazel! Are you okay?" Christian asks, before the fallen angel answers, "I'm fine. That was a nice shot though… Vali…"

Everyone looks up, where Vali is flying, his body covered in a white armor. This is his Sacred Gear's, Divine Dividing, Balance Breaker. Everyone is shocked, especially Issei. "Vali's the traitor?!" he shouts, irritated.

" That's right!" Christian thinks, "Vali does betray them here! Why didn't I remember that?! Damn, I need to re-watch DxD…"

" Sorry, Azazel, but the other side has much better benefits," Vali says, and Azazel then responds, "So, you've joined with that one group led by Orphis,… the Chaos Brigade…?"

This shocks everyone, except for Christian and the two talkers. "Orphis?! The dragon god?!" Serafall says, shocked.

" Hmm, you've gotten reliable information," Vali says, "But,… you can't be prepared for this."

Vali then shocks Christian, by pulling out the Another Issei Omniwatch. "The Another Hero's Omniwatch?!"

" Yes, and with its power, I will reign over the Red Dragon Emperor," Vali explains, pressing the button on the watch.

 **ISSEI!**

The watch floats to the ground, before it morphs into Another Issei, shocking everyone. "That imposter again?!" Issei shouts, irritated.

Azazel looks back to Vali, asking, "Vali! Why would you use something to help you beat the Red Dragon? Wouldn't you rather win on just your strength?"

Vali smirks, before he points at Issei. "To be honest, yes, I would," he answers, "But, Issei Hyoudou is so weak in comparison, that I couldn't really care."

This angers Issei, who activates his Balance Breaker. "Weak?!" he shouts, "I'll show you who's weak!"

 **BALANCE BREAKER! BOOST!**

Issei flies into the air, charging at Vali. He tries to throw a punch, but Vali blocks it. He laughs at Issei, saying, "Fool! You were just a human until recently, while I am the descendant of the original Lucifer!"

This shocks everyone, and Vali continues. "The way you are now, you couldn't beat me!" he says, before he punches him, causing Issei to spit up blood.

Issei feels the pain, and thinks to himself, "Damn it! He's right. I can't beat him now!"

Meanwhile, Christian eyes down Another Issei. They stare down, and Another Issei growls. However, it then points at Rias, and mutters, "O…ppai…."

This freaks everyone out, before Another Issei charges towards Rias. Issei notices this, and he charges towards his copy. However, Vali blocks him, saying, "No, no, no. I don't think so."

 **DIVIDE!**

Vali then thrusts a blade into Issei, who feels the power being drained by Vali's Sacred Gear, as he spits up blood. Vali then pulls the blade out, causing Issei to fall to the ground, unconscious. "Issei!" Rias shouts, before Another Issei comes up, lunging at her.

However, Christian kicks him away, shouting, "Stay away from her!"

He attaches the Ziku Driver, before activating and inserting the CD and Gasper Omniwatches. He spins the Driver, activating his transformation into Kamen Rider CD Gasper Armor. He charges at Another Issei, throwing a punch. He hits the kaijin, sending it back, but it breaks its fall, and charges back.

 **BOOST!**

Its hands glow, and it growls, "Dragon Shot…"

It then shoots off an energy blast at CD, knocking him down.

Another Issei then looks at Rias again, and she glares at it, saying, "Stay away, disgusting thing!"

The monster lunges at her again, but this time, lightning strikes it. Looking over, it notices Akeno, looking quite upset. "Stay away from Rias, you filth!" she shouts, shooting more lightning at it.

It dodges the attack, only for Kiba to slash at it. It blocks the sword, but then, Koneko kicks it in the face, muttering, "Pervert."

Issei is continuing his fight against Vali. He eyes the others, fighting against his copy. "Damn it," he thinks, "I need to help them! But, I can't let this guy get away with what he's done."

As Another Issei falls back, suddenly, a magic circle appears. This catches everyone's attention. Vali is chuckling, however, and Issei notices this. "What's so funny?!" he asks, and Vali answers, "Oh, nothing. Nothing but the end of the Red Dragon Emperor."

CD realizes what this means. He charges at Another Issei, the CD Slasher in his hands. "Oh no you don't!" he shouts.

However, the magic circle transforms into a portal, and Another Issei jumps in, right before CD can slash at him. The portal disappears, as CD falls to the ground. He then punches the ground, yelling, "Damn it! He went to the past!"

He stands, and he pulls out the portal device he has. He looks at it, noticing a large energy signature coming up soon. "There we go!" he says, pulling out the Bike Ridewatch.

He transforms it into the Ride Striker, and he gets on. This confuses Rias, who asks, "Christian?! What are you doing?!"

" Rias, if I don't hurry, Issei will be in trouble! I'll explain later!" he quickly answers, before riding off.

Vali catches this, and he mutters, "You're not going anywhere!"

He flies down to CD, who's riding out of the Academy. He shoots energy blasts at CD, who barely manages to dodge them. "Cut it out, you asshole!" he shouts at Vali, who scoffs at him.

Vali charges up energy, preparing for another attack.

 **BLADE!**

Then, Issei charges in, knocking into Vali. This catches CD by surprise, who brakes and stops. He stares at the dragons, who are continuing their fight. "Christian! Go do what you need to do! I'll hold him off!" Issei shouts.

CD thinks to himself. "I have to take this chance!" he thinks, before nodding to Issei.

" Okay! Kick his ass, Issei! I'll come back and help you in no time!" CD shouts, before driving off.

Vali notices this, and says, "No you won't!", but Issei holds him back, saying, "Leave him alone! Fight me!"

 **NEARBY PARK. MINUTES LATER.**

CD arrives at a park, and he brakes. He gets off, holding the portal device. "Yes!" he says, "It should be here now!"

At that moment, a portal opens up, and CD cheers. He runs at the portal, jumping into it before it closes.

 **BATTLEGROUND. THE PAST.**

In the past, Issei is fighting Riser Phenix, in order to break off his and Rias' engagement. Issei is in his Balance Breaker form, but after ten seconds, it wears off, and he falls to the ground. "N-No! I can't… give up!" he thinks to himself, standing up.

Riser prepares to grab Issei by his shirt. However, before they can do anything, a portal appears out of no where, surprising them both. Then, Another Issei walks out, which shocks them. "It's… just like your armor…!" Riser says, "Do you know this thing?!"

Issei shakes his head, saying, "No. Not at all."

Another Issei then charges at Issei, and it nearly hits him, but he dodges at the last second. Riser smiles at this, and he is surprised. He punches Issei, who flies into a wall. Issei sits up, coughing up blood. "Damn it!" he thinks, "I can't take them both on!"

Then, as Another Issei approaches, another portal opens up. Suddenly, CD jumps out, shocking the audience of the fight. "Rias! Is that…?!" Sirzechs asks, recognizing the appearance of Gasper Armor.

Rias nods her head "no", and she answers, "N-No, big brother. Gasper is still in the room we placed him in! I don't know who this is."

CD looks around, and he realizes where he is in time. "Oh, I'm at the end of season one!" he thinks to himself, "That would make sense!"

CD then sees Another Issei, and he says, "Okay, you disgusting excuse for a dragon. It's time for you to meet your end!"

CD charges at the kaijin, who prepares for an attack. However, CD stops time with the armor, and he jumps over it. He then unfreezes time, which surprises everyone. He runs to Issei, and asks, "Issei, are you okay?"

Issei looks up, noticing CD. "I must be crazy," he says, "Seeing a Kamen Rider…"

CD then replies, "This is real. I'm here to help."

He holds out his hand, and Issei smiles, grabbing it. CD helps Issei up, and the two of them stare at each other. "So, who are you? And how do you know me?" he asks the Rider, who chuckles.

" Oh, I'm from the future. I've come to save you from that thing!" he explains, pointing at Another Issei.

This surprises the kaijin, who points to himself. Then, Issei says, "Well, thanks for the help then,… uh…?"

" CD. Kamen Rider CD," CD says, introducing himself.

The two of them fist bump, and Issei says, "Well then, CD, let's kick this imposter's ass!"

Then, a flash of light goes off, and a new watch appears. It is dark green, with a red button and dial. On it is the Gremory magic circle, and the year 2008. This is the Issei Omniwatch. CD is excited about this, while Issei is confused. "A new Omniwatch!" CD says, "Perfect!"

" Omniwatch?" Issei asks, and CD replies, "Don't worry. This is our secret weapon!"

CD removes the Gasper Omniwatch, and he turns the dial on the Issei one. He presses its button.

 **ISSEI!**

He then inserts it into the Ziku Driver, and he spins it, activating the transformation. Suddenly, a hologram of a pair of breasts appear, making Issei excited and CD facepalm. Then, a set of armor that resembles Issei's Balance Breaker form appears.

 **ARMOR TIME! BOOST! I-SSEI!**

It attaches to CD, before the visor forms, reading "ISE" for Issei. It features the Draig Shoulders, which resemble Draig's head. Also, on his forearms are copies of the Boosted Gear, called the Boosted Gear Gears. CD is now in the Issei Armor. He stands there, holding his left hand up. "Behold, Kamen Rider CD Issei Armor!" he says, "Feel the power of the Oppai Dragon!"

 **BOOST!**

CD charges at Another Issei, and he delivers a powerful punch, which sends the kaijin back and to the floor. This shocks everyone, especially Riser. Another Issei stands up, growling while it charges up energy.

 **BOOST!**

It shoots energy blasts at CD, who knocks them away with the CD Slasher. He then throws some of his own, which hit the kaijin. He then prepares to hit the buttons on the watches, but Riser charges at him, ready for a punch. However, CD dodges it, which shocks him. "What the?!" he shouts, "How are you that fast?!"

" Because… the Issei in my time is more powerful than you are now, and my power comes from him!" CD says, before turning back to Another Issei.

Riser is then shocked, as Issei yells, "Have some water, ass hole!"

 **TRANSFER!**

Issei dumps out some holy water from a bottle, which he transfers his energy into. The water hits Riser's face, causing him excruciating pain. Issei then begins charging energy into his Boosted Gear, which shocks Riser. "W-Wait! This marriage is important to the future of devils! You shouldn't get involved in the affairs of your betters!" he shouts, frustrated and trying to heal the injury he's sustained.

" I don't care," Issei says, "I only care about Rias, and since you're trying to force her to marry you,… then that's enough reason to take you down!"

CD then presses the buttons on the Omniwatches.

 **FINISH TIME! ISSEI!**

He then spins the Driver, before charging at Another Issei, while Issei himself does that to Riser.

 **WELSH… TIME BUST!**

The two heroes punch their enemies, and in CD's case, it makes Another Issei fly into the air, sparks coming off its body. Then, it explodes, and CD sighs. "Another job well done," he thinks to himself.

Issei then turns to CD, who is using his portal device. "Hey, man… Thanks…," he says, but CD isn't paying attention.

" Got it!" he shouts, as a portal opens up.

This shocks Issei, who is confused, as CD jumps through the portal, which then closes.

" Just who was that guy?" he thinks to himself, as he hears a girl cry out, "Big brother!"

 **THE PRESENT. KUOH ACADEMY.**

Issei and Vali are continuing their fight in the present, with Issei now possessing a piece of Vali's Divine Dividing on his right arm. As the two fight, however, a portal opens up, and CD flies out, crashing into Vali. This shocks everyone, especially Issei. As smoke clears, CD stands up, climbing off of Vali. "You bastard," he mutters, preparing to attack CD.

This worries CD, who backs up, as Issei and Rias run there. Then, a crack appears in the sky, and a mysterious man jumps in front of them. This shocks Issei and CD, who jumps in shock. Vali, however, scoffs at the man's arrival. He removes his helmet, and asks, "Bikou, why are you here?"

The man, who has monkey features, including a tail, laughs. "We're going to fight the Northern earth gods, so I was sent to bring you back," he replies to Vali, who smirks.

" Um, who are you?!" Issei asks, confused.

" He's Bikou, the descendant of Son Goku," CD says, which shocks Issei.

" Yep! And I hope we can fight next time, Red Dragon Emperor!" the monkey man says, as him and Vali begin to disappear.

Issei is angered by this, and he yells, "Wait! Are you leaving?!"

Issei is about to run off, but CD stops him, just before his armor disappears. "Let 'em go, Issei," he says, "It's time to relax."

Issei sighs, disappointed he couldn't defeat Vali. But, he knew CD was right. He needed to rest up. Until the next fight, he would train. Then, he'd be ready. Him and CD fist bump, and CD removes the Ridewatches from his Driver, reverting back to normal.

 **OUTSIDE KUOH ACADEMY. THE NEXT DAY.**

The next day, after a night of rest, Christian was ready to move onto the next world. Issei and him high five. "It's sad to see you go, man," Issei says, "It was so cool hanging out with a Kamen Rider!"

Christian chuckles at this, replying, "And it was cool hanging out with you too, man!"

Then, Gasper walks forward, and he bows to Christian, which shocks him. "Thank you, Christian," he says, a smile on his face, "For believing in me."

Christian's face turns red, and he replies, "N-No, Gasper-kun! It was all you!"

Everyone else smiles as they watch the two chat. Then, a portal opens up, and Christian turns to the Gremory peerage. He salutes them, saying, "See ya, guys!"

He then runs into the portal, which then closes.

 **WORLD OF ?.**

In a barren field, a portal opens up, and Christian steps out. He looks around, confused by the lack of people and buildings. "Where am I?" he asks himself, looking around.

Then, out of nowhere, an arrow flies through the air, and it nearly hits Christian. However, he catches sight of it at the last second. He jumps back, and he thinks, "What the hell?! Arrows?!"

More arrows come towards him, and he continues dodging them. Finally, he summons the CD Slasher, and looks quite frustrated. "Enough!" he shouts, placing the Sonic Omniwatch on the Slasher.

 **FINISH TIME! SONIC!**

He presses the button, as he slashes down.

 **CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

This shoots out energy blades shaped like Sonic's spin dash, and they rip through the arrows, destroying them. Christian smiles at this, remarking, "There. That'll teach whoever tried to kill me!"

Then, a horn goes off, and Christian hears the sound of horses trotting. Within a minute, a small group approaches, dressed in armor, like an army of knights. Christian can't believe who he sees. In the center of the army is the leader. He is dressed in blue, which matches his hair. His attire is trimmed in gold and red, and he wears brown boots and black tights. Attached to his side is a long sword, with a golden hilt featuring a red gem. This is Marth, the hero of the Archanean _Fire Emblem_ games.

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Marth: I am Marth, King of Altea. Who are you, stranger?**

 **Caeda: Marth senses the kindness in your heart, Sir Christian.**

 **Hardin: Marth, my dear friend, that man is an enemy of Archanea. Eliminate him!**

 **Christian: I'm no enemy of yours, Marth!**

 **Tiki: Are you a friend of Mar Mar…?**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "EMBLEM MYSTERY 1994"**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Nine: Emblem Mystery 1994**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. In the world of High School DxD, he saved the meeting between the three factions, and defeated Another Issei. And now, CD must join the army… of the Hero King…**

 **WORLD OF FE(ARCHANEA).**

A horn goes off, and Christian hears the sound of horses trotting. Within a minute, a small group approaches, dressed in armor, like an army of knights. Christian can't believe who he sees. In the center of the army is the leader. He is dressed in blue, which matches his hair. His attire is trimmed in gold and red, and he wears brown boots and black tights. Attached to his side is a long sword, with a golden hilt featuring a red gem. This is Marth, the hero of the Archanean _Fire Emblem_ games.

" M-Marth?!" Christian thinks to himself, "The Hero King himself!"

Marth holds his hand by his sword, which Christian recognizes as the Falchion. He stares at it, as Marth speaks. "I am Marth, King of Altea. Who are you, stranger?" he asks, and Christian bows, nervous.

" S-Sorry, King Marth. I am Christian, a hero from another world, travelling around to protect the existence of all worlds," he explains, looking back up at Marth, who stares at him.

Christian then puts away the CD Slasher, and he says, "I mean you no harm."

Marth then walks up to Christian, and he continues to stare at him. Christian is nervous, but Marth then smiles, holding his hand out. "Well then," he says, "It's a honor to meet you, Sir Christian."

Christian smiles, and he accepts Marth's hand, shaking it. "Th-Thank you, King Marth. The honor's all mine."

" Lord Marth, we know nothing about this man. For all we know, he could be working with the rebels who kidnapped Minerva," an old man says, as he walks forward.

Christian's face sours when he hears this, and he glares at the guy. "Who the hell are you?" he asks, and the man answers, "I am Lang, a general under the command of Emperor Hardin, the ruler of the Archanean empire."

" Hardin? Isn't that the guy from _Mystery of the Emblem_?" Christian thinks to himself, "So, I must be in the time of that game. Man, I wish I had tried to play it more."

" As the king's right hand man, I will have to take you in for questioning," Lang says, walking up to Christian.

He holds some rope in his hands, and he prepares to tie the rope around Christian's wrists. However, Christian jerks away, shocking Lang. "No way, Jose! I haven't done anything wrong, so you're not gonna treat me like a prisoner!" he says.

Lang is furious at this disobedience. Since joining the king, no one had refused Lang's orders, in fear of angering the emperor. But, this weird foreigner… he dared insult the Archanean Empire?! "You dare disobey the Archanean Emperor?" Lang yells at Christian.

" Uh, your emperor DIDN'T order it, YOU did," Christian retorts, poking Lang on the chest, "You have control of two things: Jack and Shit. And Jack left town."

" Um, excuse me sir, but it's not wise to anger the emperor," a voice says.

Christian looks next to Marth, and there is Jagen, the paladin. "I'm sure of that, but this guy doesn't get to do whatever he wants just because he's a general," he says to Jagen.

Looking around the army, Christian notices two children, them tied to ropes, which is held by Lang. This irritates Christian, who points to the kids. "Hey, who are they?" he asks.

" These two are the Grustian royal twins," Lang says, "I am taking them back to Emperor Hardin, where they shall be executed in order to teach the people a lesson."

Christian's face turns red from anger, as he grabs Lang by the chest. "You bastard! You would kill children for no reason!" he yells, catching everyone off guard.

" S-Sir Christian, please," Marth pleads, catching Christian's attention, "Just go with General Lang for now. We will meet up with you after our next mission."

Christian sighs, as he scratches the back of his head. "Ugh, Marth trusts me. That's nice," he thinks to himself, "This asshole pisses me off though. I'd like to deck him in the schnoz. But, … Marth is nice enough to put his faith in me."

" Fine," Christian answers, sighing, "But, you will let them and I walk freely. I will watch them."

Lang is shocked by this request, while Marth smiles. "Wh-What?! You dare order me around?!" he says, and Christian responds, "Hey, if you want to question me, those are my demands."

Lang grunts, frustrated, but he sighs. He removes the ropes from the two kids' hands, freeing them. They run up to Christian, hugging him, smiles on their faces. The girl looks at him, saying, "Thank you, mister!"

" It's nothing. Just doing my job as a hero," he responds, "What's your names?"

The girl points to herself, answering, "My name is Princess Yuliya," before pointing to her brother and adding, "And this is my younger twin brother, Prince Jubelo."

Christian quickly bows to them. "It's a honor to meet you, your highnesses. Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you," he says.

Lang scoffs at this, and he begins to walk away from everyone. This confuses everyone, but Lang then looks back. "C'mon, then! We have to head to Olbern Castle immediately!" he yells at the three.

Christian shrugs off the command, and he walks over to Marth. "King Marth, I need to ask you something," he says.

Marth was interested by this request. "Sure," he answers, "Ask away."

Christian looks over at Lang, before walking with Marth a few feet, the two of them hunched over. "King Marth, is that the Falchion you have on you?" he whispers to Marth, who is intrigued at his question.

" You know about the Falchion?" Marth asks.

Christian had mentioned he was from another world, yet he knows about the Falchion? That confused Marth. Christian realizes this himself, and he is now red in the face. "Damn, I suck at this dimension hopping," he thinks to himself.

" Uh,… yeah," Christian responds, nervous, "As a savior of worlds, I know certain things about the world."

Marth eyes Christian, feeling suspicious. However, he then smiles, before responding with, "Okay, then. And by the way, this actually isn't the Falchion. It's a fake made from a Spatha I had lying around. I carry it around in case people try to steal the Falchion. Only my most trusted allies know of the real sword's location."

Christian's eyes widen, as he remembers something about that. "That's right!" Christian thinks, "There was that imitation Falchion in Fates! Who knew it actually was real?"

Christian then realizes that Marth said only his trusted allies know about the fake's existence, which makes him smile. "Marth trusts me?" he thinks to himself, "That's reassuring."

" Okay, Marth, I'll wait for you," he says, "Try and hurry to the Castle. Okay?"

Marth nods in agreement, and the two walk back to the others, with Christian walking away with Lang and the twins, and he looks back, saluting Marth, who smiles.

 **OLBERN CASTLE. HOURS LATER.**

It's been a few hours since then, and Christian having been placed in a cell with the royal twins. He's sitting down, back against the wall, his legs crossed. He's whistling, a calm look on his face. The twins are confused by his behavior. "Um, Sir Christian," Jubelo asks, "Are you alright?"

Christian looks up at them. "Yeah, why do you ask?" he responds, and Yuliya answers, "It's just, for someone in a cell, you're awfully collected."

" Well, you see kids, that's because I could easily break us out, if they tried some kind of shit," he says.

Christian was holding the Bike Ridewatch, looking at it, a smile on his face. Then, a giggle is heard, which shocks them. Christian looks up, at the cell door, and there is a blue-haired beauty. She wore a red outfit, covered with a white breastplate. Under that outfit, she had on a pair of brown tights. Finally, she had on white boots and arm sleeves. This was Princess Caeda, Marth's love interest and future bride. "Pr-Princess Caeda!" Christian shouts, surprised.

" You must be Sir Christian," she says, "Marth sent Jagen to Altea, and asked me to come make sure you and the Grustian royalty was safe."

Christian stands up, walking up to the cell door. "So, did Jagen tell you how I know about the Falchion?" he asks, and she nods 'yes'.

" Correct. I was instructed to bring the real one, in case Marth needed it," she says.

She then holds out a long box, and Christian stares at it. "So, Marth is prepared to a fight. Good," he thinks to himself.

" Well, good, keep onto it. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen," he says.

" You must really be a true hero," Caeda says, which catches Christian's attention, "For Marth to tell you about the Falchion, he must sense kindness in your heart."

Christian smiles at this, giving a thumbs up. Then, a door opens behind Caeda, and out steps Lang. He looks at Christian, irritated. "Emperor Hardin has stopped by the Castle, and he'd like to have a word with you, prisoner," he says.

He walks up to the cell door, and Caeda moves out of the way. Lang unlocks the door, and Christian walks out. Lang pulls out a pair of handcuffs, and Christian waves this off. "Nah," he says, "I'll walk this way."

He begins to walk off, leaving Lang there, angered. "This boy is getting to be a real pain in the ass," he mutters, following after him.

Lang leaves the room, and as they walk up stairs, he stops by a guard, and pulls him aside. "Once Princess Caeda leaves, take the brats and execute them," he says, and the guard nods, his face calm.

Lang then follows after Christian, and they continue.

 **MEETING HALL. MINUTES LATER.**

After having walked, Christian and Lang arrive in the meeting hall. There, at the far end of the room, sitting in a throne chair, is Emperor Hardin. His face is stern, and he looks confused at the sight of Christian. "General Lang, this is the weird one?" he asks, and Lang runs to him, bowing down.

" Yes, m'lord, he appeared out of a hole in the sky, saying he came from another world," he says.

Christian walks forward, saying, "And you're Emperor Hardin."

Hardin nods 'yes', and he responds, "Yes, and can you tell who you are, sir?"

" Christian Rice, at your service, your majesty," he says, bowing, "I'm a hero who travels through worlds, saving them from darkness."

Hardin stares at Christian, who responds, "Is there a problem?"

" As a matter of fact, Sir Christian, there is," Hardin answers, "GUARDS!"

Suddenly, guards come in, pointing weapons at Christian, who is shocked. As he looks around, he is realizes this was a trap. "Damn it! I fell for that," he thinks to himself.

" So, you now realize your mistake," he says, "For interfering in the execution of the Grustian twins, you are sentenced to death!"

" Emperor Hardin, wait!" a voice yells.

Everyone turns, as Marth and his army runs in, along with Caeda. Hardin is intrigued by his appearance, while Lang is angered. "Ah, Lord Marth, how nice of you to show up," Hardin says, "My dear friend, this man is an enemy of Archanea. As a soldier of Archanea, I order you to eliminate him!"

Marth stares in shock, looking at Christian, who glares at Hardin. "Marth, don't listen to him! Hardin's gone mad with power! I'm no your enemy!" he yells to the Lord.

Marth looks at Hardin, and says, "Emperor, please, this man means well. I can feel it."

" Lord Marth, are you disobeying the emperor?!" Lang questions.

Marth grunts, looking frustrated. "You also tried to stop me from taking the children. Therefore, you shall either kill him or face the empire's wr-!" Lang begins saying, but suddenly, a soldier bursts in, shocked.

" The Grustian royals are gone!" he shouts, shocking everyone.

Then, Christian smiles, and he chuckles. This shocks everyone, and Hardin is angry. "What's so funny?!"

" Oh, nothing," Christian says, before pointing at Hardin, "Just that I can see your failure!"

Christian pulls out the Ziku Driver, before attaching it to his waist, forming a belt.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

Everyone is confused and surprised by the belt's appearance. "What is that belt?! Who are you?!" Hardin yells.

Christian chuckles, and replies, "Me? I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider."

He pulls out the CD Ridewatch, and he turns the dial, before pressing its button.

 **CD!**

He inserts it into the Ziku Driver, before pressing the button on the Driver, and shouts, "Henshin!" while posing.

He then turns the Driver, activating the transformation.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER CD!**

Kamen Rider CD stands there, posing. Everyone can't believe their eyes. "I'm Kamen Rider CD, the Hero of the Omniverse!" he says.

Hardin then scoffs. "So, you have one of those watches too?" he asks, which confuses CD.

Hardin stands up, and CD asks, "Watches?"

Hardin reaches into his clothes, and pulls out… an Another Omniwatch. On it is a monstrous looking version of Marth. CD is shocked by this. Marth is confused. "That's an… Omniwatch?!" CD shouts.

Hardin then presses the button on the Omniwatch.

 **MARTH!**

The watch is thrown into the air, and it is covered in dark energy, before transforming into a kaijin. It looks like a monstrous soldier, with a sword and a shield in place of its hands. The sword has "MARTH" on it, while the shield has "1990" on it. It is the Kaijin Hero Another Marth. "What is that thing?!" Marth yells, "Why does it look like me?!"

" That's the evil I came to fight!" CD says, "That Another Marth, and… Hardin!"

Marth is shocked, and he thinks back to his friend Lorenz's last words. He said, "He is no longer the Hardin that your highness once knew."

Now, Marth could see. Hardin had become mad with power, and he had embraced darkness. "Men, it is time for us to fight for Naga! Together, with Sir Christian!" he shouts, which shocks CD.

Marth's army cheers, and they charge forward, fighting the many guards. Caeda pulls out the Falchion, which shocks everyone. "The Falchion?!" Hardin shouts, "But, then what do you-?!"

Marth pulls out the Spatha he has, and he shouts, "Sir Christian, catch!"

He throws the sword at CD, who is shocked, but he catches it. "Hell yeah! Let's duel!" he shouts, facing Another Marth.

He charges at the kaijin, while Marth is handed the Falchion by Caeda. "Thanks, Caeda my love," he says, "Now, onward!"

Marth charges at Hardin, only to be stopped by Lang, who tries to swipe at him with a javelin. "Lord Marth, I should've known you would betray the emperor," Lang says, "You were disobedient ever since you were sent out. Now, I shall end your miserable life!"

Marth swings at Lang, while CD fights Another Marth. He slashes at the monster, but it blocks it with the shield on its arm. "That shield… it's like the Fire Emblem!" he thinks, dodging a slash.

He jumps back, pulling out the Issei Omniwatch. "Time to eat cement!" he shouts, activating it.

 **ISSEI!**

He inserts it into the Ziku Driver, and spins it, summoning the Issei Armor, which attaches onto him.

 **ARMOR TIME! BOOST! I-SSEI!**

" Feel the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!" he shouts, holding the Spatha against the right gauntlet of the Boosted Gear Gears.

 **COMBINE!**

The Spatha fuses into the gauntlet, which surprises Marth. "How did he…?" he mutters, as CD shouts, "Hell yeah! Take this!"

CD charges at Another Marth, slashing at it. It is hit in the chest, before he charges energy into the Spatha.

 **BOOST! TRANSFER!**

" Boosted Slash!" CD shouts, delivering a powerful slash on Another Marth's chest, sending it back.

Everyone is in shock, and CD pumps his fist in the air. "Damn, that was awesome!" he shouts, excited.

Hardin is in rage at what he sees. "Damn monster! Do as I say! Kill him!" he shouts at Another Marth, which grunts, charging at CD.

He bashes him in the head with the shield, which catches CD off-guard. He stumbles back, and suddenly, a portal opens up. Marth is shocked at this. "Another portal?!" he thinks, "What's going on?!"

" Marth! Get out of here!" CD shouts, which catches Marth's attention.

He turns to CD, who is holding off Another Marth. Marth is shocked. "Sir Christian?" he says, and CD responds, "Now! Go! I'll meet up with you later!"

Marth is shocked, but thankful. He smiles, nodding at CD, who gives a thumbs up. "Okay, everyone, follow me!" Marth shouts, as his army retreats, entering the portal.

It then closes, and Hardin is pissed. "Curse you, brat!" he shouts at CD, who chuckles.

" Well, I very well can't let you destroy Archanea! After all, the true king has to take the throne!" he says, which confuses Hardin and Lang.

" T-True king?" Lang mutters, before growing angry, "You mean-?!"

" Yep," CD says, nodding.

He then knocks Another Marth back, before pulling out the CD Slasher. He attaches the Issei Omniwatch to it.

 **FINISH TIME! ISSEI!**

CD charges energy into it.

 **BOOST!**

He then presses the button.

 **CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

He slashes at Another Marth, knocking him into the wall, before he blows up. "Great! That'll work for now," CD thinks to himself.

He then pulls out the Bike Ridewatch, activating it. He throws it down, and it transforms into the Ride Striker. He jumps on it, as another portal appears. He starts the bike up, before riding it through the portal. "After him!" Hardin shouts to Lang, who runs to the portal, but it closes before he can go through.

Lang stomps on the ground, shouting, "Damn it! I'll get that brat, sire, I promise!"

" You better! Or else,… you're gone," Hardin mutters, making Lang nervous.

 **HOLM BEACH.**

Oguma, who was the grunt in disguise, is running with Yuliya and Jubelo. He turns back to them, saying, "Yuliya, Jubelo. This place is the territory of the dreaded Macedonian Vikings. Originally, I didn't want to come here, but we must cross through here to reach the bishop."

Meanwhile, a portal opens up, and out steps Marth and his army. "Marth, what do we do now?" Caeda asks him, concerned.

" I don't know, Caeda," he replies, "At the moment, we have to find Yuliya and Jubelo. Sir Christian said he would meet up with us later, and I believe in him."

 **MEANWHILE… ICE DRAGON TEMPLE.**

Meanwhile, in the mountainous Ice Dragon Temple, an elderly man is watching a door. This is Gotoh, and he is no ordinary man. He is the White Sage, and he is also a Divine Dragon Manakete. However, he had given up his Dragonstone, and now watched over the Dragon King's child. However, suddenly, a portal opens up, and out falls Kamen Rider CD. Gotoh is shocked, as CD stands up in shock, rubbing his head. "Damn, that never gets any easier," he says, rubbing his head.

He then looks over, and he sees Gotoh. The sage is weary of the masked man, who is shocked. "Oh, … uh… sorry, sir," he says, bowing, "I was in a fight and made a hasty escape. I never know where those portals take me."

CD removes the watches from the Ziku Driver, reverting to normal. He also removes the Driver, and he bows again. "My name is Christian Rice, and I'm a hero travelling through worlds to save them," he says, introducing himself.

" W-Welcome, Sir Christian," Gotoh responds, still amazed at the man's appearance.

He looks down to the man's hands, and he is shocked to see Marth's Spatha. "That sword…," he mutters, and Christian holds up the Spatha.

" Oh, this?" he says, "Marth had a fake Falchion made, and he let me use it. I completely forgot about it."

" A fake?" Gotoh thinks, "So, Marth made precautions. Good."

" So, what's this big door here for?" Christian asks, pointing to the door that Gotoh's been guarding.

" Oh, that is where the child of the god Naga lives," he answers, and Christian is shocked.

" T-Tiki is here?!" he asks, shocked.

Tiki was one of Christian's favorite _Fire Emblem_ characters. As a child, she was so adorable. And as an adult, he nearly made her his Avatar's wife in _Awakening_. So, to hear she was here, he was amazed. Gotoh sees the excitement on Christian's face, and he nods "yes". "Correct," he answers, "Young Tiki sleeps here, as without the Shield of Seals, she will lose her mind. So, until the Starsphere is here, I can't let her leave."

" Really?" Christian asks, before thinking to himself, "He's right. But, maybe I can give him my promise as a hero of worlds."

" S-Sir," he says, "Since I've made the acquaintance of Lord Marth, may I take Tiki? I promise to restore the Shield and bring Marth here with the Starsphere pieces."

Gotoh is shocked by this request. This human,… this boy,… wanted the sage to trust him, all because he had a duplicate Falchion? This boy had some real heart. He chuckles, before sighing.

" Young one, you say you'll give your word that you'll help Tiki?" he asks, and Christian nods "yes".

" Fine then, I shall allow you to watch over Tiki," he answers, "All I ask is that if she starts losing her reason, you bring her back here."

" Don't worry, sir," Christian responds, "I will."

Christian then opens the door, walking through it. There, at the end of the room, is a chair, where a young girl rests. Her long green hair flows down, and her pink dress has a huge red ribbon attached to it. Tiki, the Divine Dragon, is here, sleeping. Christian walks up to her, and he smiles. "She's so cute!" he thinks to himself, before he lightly shakes her.

" Tiki," he mutters, "Wake up…"

Slowly, her eyes begin to open, allowing Christian to see their green color. She murmurs to herself, before looking up at Christian. She yawns and rubs her eyes, before looking at the Spatha. Recognizing its shape, she smiles. "Are you a friend of Mar-Mar…?" she asks.

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Lang: Don't hold back, just kill them all!**

 **Christian: Marth, I've brought a friend of yours…**

 **Tiki: Mar-Mar!**

 **Hardin: The Kingdom of Archanea will conquer the world!**

 **CD: There's no way I can lose!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "LIGHT AND SHADOW 1990"**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Ten: Light and Shadow 1990**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Meeting up with the Hero King Marth, he agreed to be taken to Olbern Castle, before escaping with Marth's Spatha. Now, with the young manakete Tiki by his side, Christian travels to meet up with Marth, who has been collecting the Starsphere shards…**

 **WORLD OF FE(ARCHANEA). OLBERN CASTLE.**

" Chris-Chris, how much further until we meet up with Mar-Mar?" Tiki asks Christian, the two of them riding on the Ride Striker.

Tiki holds tightly onto Christian. When he summoned the bike in front of her, she was shocked. And now riding the machine, she is nervous, as she hadn't seen anything like this before. Christian chuckles, answering, "I'm not sure, Tiki, but I think Marth will come back here. We still need to take down Lang and Hardin."

 **MEANWHILE, FROM THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE CASTLE…**

Marth and his army are travelling to the castle, ready to defeat Lang. Marth looks to Caeda, who asks him, "Marth, do you think Sir Christian will show up?"

" I'm sure of it, Caeda," he answers, "Sir Christian understands how much Lang needs to be defeated. He has terrorized Archanea for far too long."

As the army approaches, they notice a line of troops blocking their way. Lang's army is charging at Marth's. "Altean knights, charge!" he shouts, pointing ahead.

The soldiers from the two armies collide, attacking each other. Swords, lances, and axes clash. Arrows are shot from bows, flying through the air. As Marth fights off some soldiers, he looks into the air. His face widens in shock, as he sees something falling to the ground. As it gets closer, he notices that it is Another Marth. The kaijin crashes into the ground, shocking everyone. "It's that monster that Sir Christian mentioned," Marth says.

Then, he is shocked, as Another Marth charges at him. The lord barely has time to block the monster's attack, but he's holding out.

 **AT THE FRONT…**

Christian and Tiki are now walking towards the castle, Christian reverting the Ride Striker to its watch form. "Chris-Chris, those men are coming at us…" Tiki mutters, pointing ahead.

Christian looks at where she's pointing, and he gulps, as he notices another set of soldiers charging ahead. "Why?" he thinks, "Why must there be a huge army?"

" Tiki, those men are bad guys," he tells her, "We need to take them out, especially their leader, okay?"

She nods to him, before pulling out a large blue stone: a dragonstone. The stone that allows her to transform into her dragon form. She holds onto it, her eyes closed. Then, energy from the stone appears, surrounding her, as she transforms into a giant dragon. Many of the soldiers are shocked by this, but some others move forward. "Time to rock!" Christian says, pulling out the Ziku Driver. He attaches it onto his waist, and reveals his Omniwatch. He presses the button on it, before inserting it into the Ziku Driver. He poses, shouting, "Henshin!", before spinning the driver.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER CD!**

Christian has now transformed into CD, which shocks everyone. Tiki, in particular, is ecstatic. "Wow! You look like a knight now, Chris-Chris!" she says, which embarrasses CD, who rubs the back of his head.

" Aw, shucks, Tiki," he mutters.

He then summons the CD Slasher.

 **CD SLASHER!**

CD charges at the soldiers, slashing at them. Meanwhile, Tiki hits some of them with her feet, sending them flying. She then breathes fire at some of them, causing them to run around on fire.

 **BACK OF THE CASTLE.**

Marth is still fighting Another Marth, but they, as well as everyone else stops fighting. In the distance, they see a dragon moving around. "Is that…?" Marth thinks to himself.

Caeda runs up to Marth, ecstatic. "It's Tiki!" she shouts.

However, before they can react, Another Marth strikes them down, before running in the dragon's direction. As the couple rise, they are scared. "Oh no!" Marth shouts.

He climbs onto Caeda's pegasus, shouting, "Caeda, step on it!"

Caeda lightly taps the pegasus with her boot, causing the winged horse to rise into the air, flying in the monster's direction.

 **FRONT OF THE CASTLE.**

CD and Tiki continue to fight the soldiers. CD inserts the Kirito Omniwatch into the CD Slasher.

 **FINISH TIME!**

He presses the button as he slashes.

 **KIRITO! CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

CD slashes wildly with the CD Slasher, creating a devastating series of attacks which resemble the Starburst Stream. After the attack, he looks at Tiki, who knocks away a man. "Good job so far, Tiki," he says to her.

" Thank you, Chris-Chris," she replies, "You're amazing as well."

The two are completely shocked, however, as Another Marth lands in front of them. Tiki reverts to her human form, scared. "Mar-Mar?" she mutters, confused.

She takes a step forward, but CD puts his hand in front of her. "No, Tiki, this isn't Marth," he says, "This is a fake. A monster created by the bad guys to take over this world… and many others."

CD pulls out the Spider-Man Omniwatch, and he activates it, before placing it into the Ziku Driver. He then spins the driver, summoning the Spider-Man Armor.

 **ARMOR TIME! SPIDER STRING! SUPAIDĀ~MAN!**

The armor attaches to CD, who then charges at Another Marth, their swords clashing. "You damn Another Heroes are getting annoying!" he shouts, knocking Another Marth back.

He then sticks his right arm out, and shouts, "Spider String!"

Out of the Spider Bracelet Bracelet on his right wrist, webbing shoots out, tangling up the kaijin. He then jumps at it, kicking it in the chest, knocking it down. He then presses the buttons on the watches.

 **FINISH TIME! SPIDERMAN!**

He then turns the Ziku Driver, ready to attack. He jumps into the air.

 **SPIDER… TIME BUST!**

CD swings Another Marth around, before throwing it into a castle. It explodes quickly, reverting back to an Another Omniwatch. There, Lang looks down, seeing the Omniwatch there. He goes to pick it up, but Hardin grabs it himself. "Emperor, what do we do now?" Lang asks, and Hardin scoffs at this question.

" What do we do? We have to crush that insolent Marth back where his journey started," Hardin says, "In Talys."

Hardin presses the button on the watch again, causing it to glow with a dark energy. It then transforms again into Another Marth. "Go! Travel into the past! Kill Marth!" Hardin shouts at it, and it nods its head.

 **MEANWHILE…**

" Sir Christian!" Marth yells, the him and Caeda landing the pegasus on the ground. They jump off, running towards Christian.

CD notices this, and he removes the Ziku Driver from his waist. He reverts back into Christian, and he waves to Marth. "Hey, Marth, I brought a friend of yours," he says.

Tiki then pops out from behind him, a smile on her face. "Mar-Mar!" she shouts.

She runs up to Marth, her arms open. She jumps at the lord, hugging him. "T-Tiki!" he says, "It's so nice to see you again!"

" Mar-Mar, please don't let the old man lock me up again!" she cries into his chest.

Marth is shocked at this. He looks up at Christian, looking for an answer. "Oh, this old sage, Gotoh, said that he had to place Tiki in a deep sleep," he explains, "If you don't collect all of the shards of the Starsphere, then she'll lose her sanity."

Marth and Caeda are saddened by this news. When they first met Tiki during the War of Shadows, she was under mind control, and she nearly defeated them, until the Manakete Bantu broke through. If Tiki is that strong when not in control, it would be dangerous. "Tiki," Marth thinks to himself, "You've had to suffer so much. Well, no longer."

" Don't worry, Tiki. I'll make sure you never have to sleep again," Marth says.

Tiki wipes her eyes, looking up at Marth. "R-Really?" she weeps, and he nods, replying, "Yes. I'll restore the Starsphere, and with it, you'll be free to live out your life."

" Sir Christian, what happened after we left you?" Caeda asks.

" Oh, I destroyed Another Marth for a bit, then I jumped through another portal," Christian explains, "Then, I ended up at some ice cave, where Gotoh was watching over Tiki. He trusted me because of Marth's Spatha."

Christian holds up the Spatha, and the two Archaneans smile. "Well, I guess it was a good thing I gave it to you," Marth says.

Christian turns to the castle, and he says, "Well, now we need to move ahead. We need to put an end to that douchebag Lang now!"

Marth and Caeda nod. "You're right! Onward, we fight!" Marth shouts.

Christian and Marth charge toward the castle. Caeda looks at Tiki, and says, "Tiki, let's go!"

" Yes, Big Sis!" Tiki says, transforming into a dragon, while Caeda gets on her pegasus.

They fly into the air, heading towards the castle. Christian and Marth have now entered, charging at enemy soldiers. Marth uses the Dancing Blade skill on them, while Christian counters one with the Spatha, before following up with a slash from the CD Slasher. He then hits two men with both swords at the same time. As they climb up the floors, Caeda and Tiki fly around, with Tiki knocking holes in the walls, so Caeda can fly in and pierce the enemies' armor with her Wing Spear. Christian takes note of this, saying, "Good thing we've got the fliers around, huh Marth?"

" I agree. They're making it a lot easier to scale this castle," Marth replies.

Finally, the two of them reach the door to the top room. They bust down the door, and there stands Hardin, Lang, and Another Marth. "You two!" Lang shouts.

" Man, Naga shines on us!" Christian says, "To think, we get to take all three of you assholes out!"

Hardin has an evil smirk on his face. "Oh, no, you won't be killing us here. At least, not me," he retorts. Suddenly, two portals open up. Christian and Marth are shocked, and run towards Another Marth and Hardin, respectively. However, Lang blocks them, as the two walk inside the portals. The portals then close, which angers Christian. "You ass! I'm gonna end you here and now!" he shouts.

Christian puts on the Ziku Driver. He then pulls out the CD Omniwatch, and presses its button.

 **CD!**

Christian attaches the Omniwatch to the Driver, presses the button, and poses. "Henshin!" he shouts, before turning the driver.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER CD!**

CD charges at Lang, slashing at him with the CD Slasher. However, Lang blocks it with his Javelin, which he then strikes CD with. CD is knocked back, where Marth is standing. "Sir Christian, are you okay?" he asks, and CD responds, "Yeah, I just need to watch out."

Marth puts his hand on CD's shoulder, and says, "Let me have a go at it."

Marth charges at Lang, landing some hits on him. Lang knocks Marth back, but he keeps coming. He lands a big hit on Lang, who falls to one knee. He looks nervous and worried. "No! I can't die here! I won't!" Lang thinks to himself.

" W-Wait!" he yells, looking frantically at Marth, bowing down, "Please forgive me... I've only done as the Emperor ordered me to. So... so please, s-spare my life..."

Marth walks closer to him, sheathing his sword. As he gets closer, Lang begins to smile evilly, his face hidden. "Yes... Just like this…," he thinks to himself, chuckling.

Marth is now right over Lang, who begins to rise up, yelling, "You let your guard down!"

He knocks Marth back, and prepares to stab him with his javelin. "DIE!" he shouts.

 **CD! CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

Suddenly, CD appears overhead, the CD Slasher holding the CD Omniwatch above his head. He slashes at Lang, hitting him in the chest. Lang falls back, blood spurting from his chest. He falls to the ground with a thud, his eyes void of life. Marth and CD walk over to him, as CD places the Omniwatch back on the Driver. Marth, still in shock, stands up. He walks over to CD, looking down at Lang's body. "His cockiness was his own doing," Marth says.

" Yeah, but the fight's not over," CD says, confusing Marth.

" What do you mean?" Marth asks, and CD responds, "Another Marth has one purpose. Kill you in the past, and allow Hardin to conquer the world. I have to stop him."

CD pulls out his portal device, as Marth is shocked from this revelation. "Wh-What?! That thing is going back to the past to kill me?!" he shouts.

CD turns back as he presses a button on the machine, which opens a portal. "Yeah, but don't worry. I've got this!" he says, before he jumps through the portal. Marth runs to it, yelling, "Sir Christian, wait!"

However, the portal closes, and Marth stands there, in shock.

 **TALYS. THE PAST, WAR OF SHADOWS.**

In the past of Archanea, during the game _Shadow Dragon_ , a younger prince Marth and his group of soldiers have freed Talys's king from a group of pirates. Now, they were preparing to set out on their quest to free Altea. Marth was ready to move out, his love Caeda by his side. However, a portal opens up in the sky, shocking everyone. "Marth, what's that?" Caeda asks, and Marth replies, "I don't know, Caeda, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Then, Another Marth falls out of the portal, shocking everyone there. Jagen rides up to Marth, and he says, "Sire, it would be best for us to take down that creature."

" You're absolutely right, Jagen," Marth replies.

The heroes stare down the kaijin, who suddenly charges at Marth. He slashes at the prince, who barely dodges the strike. Marth then draws his rapier, and he thrusts it at the monster. Marth hits the creature, who stumbles back. It growls at Marth, and it knocks the rapier from Marth's hand. Marth, shocked, stumbles down to the ground, looking at his attacker. "Marth!" Caeda shouts, as she runs to her love.

She then hits Another Marth on the back of the head, yelling, "Leave him alone, you jerk!"

Another Marth then turns around, grabbing Caeda's wrist. "Caeda!" Marth shouts, as the monster starts to touch Caeda.

Then, another portal opens up, and out jumps CD, the Spatha in his hand. He's yelling aloud, and he's preparing a strike. With no time to react, Another Marth is hit by the attack, dropping Caeda, who is then tended to by Marth. "Caeda, are you okay?" Marth asks her, and she smiles, replying, "I'm fine, Marth. Are you?"

He nods, as everyone stares at CD. They are confused by his armor. "Who is this guy?" Marth thinks to himself.

" Halt! Who are you, sir?!" Jagen then asks, stepping forward.

CD turns to him, and he chuckles. He snaps his fingers, and answers, "Me? I'm Kamen Rider CD, a hero of all worlds!"

They all stare at him, eyes wide. "They're confused," CD mutters to himself, before turning to Marth.

" Hey, Marth, if that monster kills you, then your world is doomed," he says, shocking everyone.

" Sir, who are you?" the prince asks, and CD responds, "I'm just a hero. Trying to save my favorite heroes."

Marth then looks at the Spatha, which is in CD's hand, shocked. "That sword?" Marth mutters, "Is that the Falchion?! How did you get it?!"

CD remembers about it. "Oh, yeah," he thinks, "I've had it for so long, I've just forgotten about it."

" Oh no, this is a fake," he explains, which causes Marth to sigh, disappointed.

" Damn it, I thought that with it, I had a chance to win," he says, and CD replies, "Don't worry, Marth. You will win, trust me. But, for now… we need to take this monster down!"

Marth looks at CD, who gives him a thumbs-up. Marth looks to Jagen, who nods in agreement. Marth then walks up to CD, and the two of them shake hands.

" Well then, let's win this fight!" Marth shouts, as the two of them charge Another Marth.

CD swings the CD Slasher and the Spatha at Another Marth, while Marth thrusts at the kaijin with his rapier. The monster is knocked back, as CD inserts the Kirito Ridewatch.

 **FINISH TIME!**

CD presses the button.

 **KIRITO! CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

CD slashes at Another Marth, who falls to the ground. However, Another Marth quickly rises up, before bashing at Marth with his shield. CD runs to Marth, helping him up. "Thank you, Sir CD. You are a true help," Marth says.

At that moment, a flash of light comes off of CD. He pulls out a blank Ridewatch, which transforms. It suddenly is blue and gold, with the image showing Marth's face. The inactive side shows a Falchion on top, and the year 1990 on the bottom. This is the Marth Omniwatch. CD then turns to Another Marth, and he turns the dial on the watch, pressing the button on it.

 **MARTH!**

He inserts the Ridewatch, and turns the Ziku Driver. Then, a holographic image of the Fire Emblem appears, along with the armor.

 **ARMOR TIME! MARTH!**

The armor attaches to CD, placing him in the Marth Armor. The shoulders are the Emblem Shoulders, which are halves of the Fire Emblem shield. On the right arm is the Falchion Sword Sword, which resembles the Archanean Falchion. The visor then attaches, reading "MRT" for Marth. Everyone stands there in shock, especially Marth. "I am Kamen Rider CD Marth Armor! There's no way I can lose!" he shouts.

Another Marth charges at CD, his sword ready. However, CD just blocks with his arms, causing the Emblem Shoulders to form a shield. The attack is deflected, and CD knocks Another Marth back. Marth then runs ahead, slashing at the monster. CD then jumps in the air, slashing down. Marth then raises his sword in the air, shouting, "I must end you!"

He then charges at Another Marth, delivering a powerful critical hit. CD then presses the buttons on the watches.

 **FINISH TIME! MARTH!**

CD turns the driver, jumping into the air afterward. He holds the Falchion Sword Sword to his side.

 **CRITICAL… TIME BUST!**

He charges at Another Marth in the air, and uses the Critical Time Bust. Another Marth starts sparking, before exploding. CD then lands on the ground. "Superhero landing!" he shouts.

 **ARCHANEA. THE PRESENT, WAR OF HEROES.**

Christian bows to Marth, who is rubbing his head, embarrassed. "Th-Thank you, Sir Christian, for saving my life. And our world," he says, chuckling.

Christian rises to his feet. "No problem, Marth," he responds, "By the way, I believe this is your's."

He then hands Marth the Spatha, and Marth takes it back graciously. "Thank you, I'll use this until the Falchion is completely necessary."

They then look at Castle Olbern, which is now covered in dead bodies, including Lang. "So, what will you do now?" Christian asks.

" We'll work to get the seven remaining Starsphere shards," Marth says, "After all, without them, Tiki will lose her sanity. We also need to take down Hardin's forces."

Tiki walks up to them, a smile on her face. She hugs Christian, which shocks him. "Thank you, Chris-Chris! Now, I get to be with Mar-Mar again!" she says.

Christian and Marth chuckle, and Christian pats Tiki's head. "No problem, Tiki. I knew it would be the best thing to do," he replies.

Tiki lets go, and she stands next to Marth, and Caeda walks up to them too. She shakes Christian's hand, and then, a portal opens up. "Well, there's my ride. See ya!" he says.

He runs through the portal, which then closes.

 **WORLD OF ?.**

In an empty field, a portal opens up, which Christian jumps out of. As the portal closes, he looks around. "Another empty field. I end up in a lot of them, don't I?" he thinks to himself.

" Well, I better look around. I need to find the hero of this world, and find out exactly where I am," he says, before running off.

Meanwhile, behind him is a sign, which has Hylian written on it. In English, it reads, "Kakariko Village, up ahead."

 **MEANWHILE… KAKARIKO VILLAGE…**

Also, in a small house in Kakariko Village, a small item sits on a desk. It is an Omniwatch, which has the dial shape of Geiz's Ridewatch. It is colored orange on the dial, and red on the back.

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Christian: I'm in Breath of the Wild's Hyrule!**

 **Link: Halt! Who are you, stranger?!**

 **?: Hey there, Christian! How're you?**

 **CD: It can't be! You…?! You're a-**

 **Bax: Kamen Rider Bax, here to save the day!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "INSTRUMENT OF TIME 2017"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kamen** _ **Rider CD**_

 **Episode Eleven: Instrument of Time 2017**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Having reunited with the Hero King Marth, CD gained his power, and defeated Another Marth, leaving Tiki with her friend. Now, in the land of Hyrule, Christian shall meet up with the Hero of the Wild, as well as an old friend, who has been doing some adventuring of his own…**

 **WORLD OF ZELDA(BotW). KAKARIKO VILLAGE.**

Christian is walking through fields, having arrived in this unknown world. "Where am I?" he thinks to himself.

Christian had been walking for a hour at this point, and now, he was beginning to get hungry. "Damn it," I could really go for a bite right about now," he mutters, sighing.

Slowly walking through a small passage, Christian is amazed at what he finds. There, between the mountains, is a small village. He sees people all around the village, going among their daily tasks. "Hmm, this village looks familiar," he says.

Christian continues among the path, making his way into the village. A particular thing he notices is the writing on all the buildings and signs. Christian's eyes go wide. "Th-This… is Hylian!" Christian thinks to himself.

Then, a scream flies out, catching Christian's attention. "What the hell?!" he thinks, racing off in the direction of the scream.

Within a few minutes, Christian runs near a stairway heading to a big house. There, a young woman, with red markings on her face and white hair up. Around her, a group of men and woman in strange red clothing with white masks, which have the same symbol as the girl has on her forehead, only upside down. "That's Paya! So, this is Kakariko Village," he thinks, "So, I'm in the time of _Breath of the Wild_. But, why are the Yiga Clan here?"

" Anyway, no time to think. Gotta save her!" he says, walking forward.

" Hey, assholes," he shouts, catching everyone's attention, "Maybe leave the cute lady alone!"

One of the Yiga Clan members turns to Christian. "And what do you plan to do, traveller?" he asks Christian.

Christian smiles, before pulling out the Ziku Driver. "What will I do?" he says, "Kick your ass, that's what!"

Christian attaches the Ziku Driver, and pulls out the CD Omniwatch.

 **CD!**

He attaches the Omniwatch to the Driver, and spins it, activating his transformation.

 **KAMEN RIDER CD!**

Everyone is shocked, as Christian is encased in his suit, becoming Kamen Rider CD. His visor forms, and he poses. "What are you?!" another Yiga member asks.

" Kamen Rider CD! Hero of the Omniverse!" CD shouts, summoning the CD Slasher, and charging forward.

One of the Yiga members tries to slash at CD, but he blocks it with his sword. He knocks the guy back, and then slashes at another member, sending her flying back. He then attaches the Issei Omniwatch to the CD Slasher.

 **FINISH TIME!**

CD raises the blade, as green energy fills it.

 **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**

CD then presses the button on the sword.

 **ISSEI! CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

CD then swings the Slasher around, hitting the Yiga Clan members with a spinning slash. They fall back, and one of then, a woman says, "Urgh… Fall back. This isn't over!"

All of the Yiga Clan members then disappear. Everyone that's been watching applauds and cheers CD, who bows. He then removes the Omniwatches and Ziku Driver, reverting to normal. He then walks over to Paya, who is nervous. He then holds his hand out, asking, "Need some help, ma lady?"

She turns away slightly, her face red from embarrassment. She takes Christian's hand, and he helps her stand up. "Th-Thank you," she says.

" Halt!" a loud voice shouts.

Christian turns around, and everyone watches as a figure rides into the village on an amazing horse. The figure jumps off, the horse stopping instantly. As the figure lands, Christian recognizes them. Blonde hair, which is tied at the end. White tights, brown boots, and a blue tunic. His sword, which is drawn, is the Blade of Evil's Bane. It was the Link from _Breath of the Wild_ , the Hero of the Wild. "Who are you, stranger?!" he asks, his sword ready.

Christian holds his arms up, not moving at all. Paya, however, jumps in front of Christian. Waving her hands in a negative manner, she says, "M-Master Link! This man fought off the Yiga Clan invasion! Don't h-hurt him!"

Link stands there, confused. "This man fought them off?" he thinks to himself, "Who is he?"

" Trust me, I mean no harm," Christian says, "I'm just passing through on a mission."

Christian walks up to Link, holding his hand out. Link looks at him, and then, he puts away his sword. "Paya vouched for you, so I'll trust you," he says.

Link then accepts the handshake. "Thank you for your help," Link says, "My name is-"

" Link, I know," Christian responds, "My name is Christian."

" Nice to meet you, Sir Christian," Link says, "So, what brings you to Kakariko Village?"

Christian sighs. "It's a long story," Christian responds.

 **IMPA'S HOUSE. MINUTES LATER.**

" And that's why I'm here," Christian says, having finished his story to Link and Paya, as well as Impa.

" So, you're saying that an evil alliance has been going through many worlds, and are trying to conquer them all?" Link asks.

Christian confirms this. Impa sighs, and she then asks, "So, you believe that our world is one of the ones being invaded?"

" Yeah," Christian responds, "The worlds seem to send me to specific worlds when they're in danger. I'm never sure where I'll end up."

" Well then, thank you for bringing this to our attention," a voice says.

Everyone turns towards the door, and there, stands the blonde beauty herself, Princess Zelda. Christian is amazed by her beauty, while the others are shocked. "Pr-Princess?!" Impa shouts, as the three of them bow.

Christian looks at them, and back at Zelda. "Oh, shit! Should I bow to?!" he thinks to himself.

Christian gets down, preparing to bow, but Zelda stops him. "Oh, that won't be necessary," she says, "You three don't need to either."

The four then stand, as Zelda walks up to them. "Princess, why are you here?" Impa asks, "Shouldn't you be making sure the castle's restoration is going well?"

" Yes, Impa, I should, but that was getting boring," Zelda responds, "There's not much that needs to be done."

" So, I take it you've already taken down Calamity Ganon?" Christian asks, and Link confirms.

" Yes, to be precise, it has been two weeks since the Hero and the Princess defeated the Calamity," Impa says, "And now, all of Hyrule is working hard to get used to the peace."

" But now, the Yiga Clan have been attacking villages more frequently," Zelda adds, "We're not sure why, but we think it might have something to do with the Calamity's defeat."

This information was intriguing to Christian. "So, I've landed in Hyrule following the game's events. Okay then, with the Yiga Clan invasions, it seems that they're planning something," he thinks to himself.

Suddenly, a ringing alarm goes off, shocking everyone. "Uh, Link…?" Christian says, pointing down to Link's Shiekah Slate, which the source of the ringing.

He realizes this, grabbing the Slate off of his belt. He then turns it on, and there, is a little girl, who looks distressed. This is Impa's older sister, Purah. "Ah, the loli scientist," Christian thinks to himself.

" Purah, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Link asks.

" No, not okay! This monster showed up, and is attacking the villagers!" she shouts, obviously scared out of her wits.

" A monster?!" Christian shouts, grabbing the Shiekah Slate from Link, who is shocked, "What did it look like?!"

Purah is shocked by the hero's sudden appearance. "U-Um… well… it looks like this," she mutters.

She then switches the screen to show a photo, which shocks everyone once they see it. There, on the picture, torturing civilians, is a monstrous being. It has spikes where hair should be, blue armor with a white trim, and brown armor plating all over its legs. It has a blue sword and shield, with twisted designs on it. The sheath for the sword has "1986" written on it, and on the shield is the name "LINK". This is the Kaijin Hero Another Link. "Th-That thing… it looks like…," Zelda mutters, before Paya says, "… Master Link!"

Link takes the Shiekah Slate back from Christian, as the display switches back to show Purah. "Don't worry, Purah! We're on our way!" Link calls, turning off the screen.

Him and Christian run outside, as Link gets on his horse. He looks over to Christian. "Need a ride?" he asks Christian, who chuckles.

" Nah," Christian responds, "I've got my own ride."

Christian pulls out the Bike Omniwatch, and presses the button on it. He then throws it in the air, as it transforms into the Ride Striker. Link is shocked by this. Christian gets on the bike, revving it up. "Let's go!" he says.

Link shakes off his shock, and nods. "Right!" he says.

Link rides off, as Christian dashes off on his bike.

 **HATENO VILLAGE. FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.**

People are running in fear, as Another Link rampages around, slicing down innocent Hylians. It bashes down walls with its shield, causing people to be crushed under falling debris. Suddenly, it is distracted, as it hears a horse's neighs and the sound of a motor. Link and Christian arrive, and they jump off their transports, with the Bike Omniwatch reverting to its watch form. They stand there, facing the monster. "There's the monster! You said it was called Another Link?" Link asks, and Christian nods.

" Yeah, villains from different worlds create monsters based on that world's hero, then they kill the hero and enter my world," he explains to Link.

Christian attaches the Ziku Driver, and he turns the dial on the CD Omniwatch, and presses its button.

 **CD!**

He inserts the watch into the Driver, and shouts, "Henshin!", before turning the Driver. He transforms into Kamen Rider CD, amazing Link and shocking Another Link.

CD charges at Another Link, trying to punch him, only to be blocked by the monster's shield. It then bashes CD, knocking him back. "Sir Christian!" Link shouts, catching the hero before he falls.

" Thanks, Link," CD mutters, slowly standing back to his feet.

 **CD SLASHER!**

CD summons the CD Slasher, and he charges once again. He swings at Another Link, but the kaijin dodges the swings. It then takes a few swings of its own, hitting CD and knocking him back.

" Damn, this one's strong," CD thinks to himself, "It must be its Master Sword copy. Since the regular sword defeats all evil, this one must defeat all good."

Link steps forward, his Hylian Shield out, as he draws his Master Sword. "Stand back, Sir Christian, I shall try this myself," he says to CD.

Link charges at his monster doppelganger, and their two swords clash, creating a spark of light and dark energy. They both fall back, and they stand there, staring each other down. But, suddenly, a blast hits Another Link's back, knocking him down. This shocks CD and Link, who stare at the monster. On its back is a burning flame, which amazes CD. "Christian! It's you!" a male voice calls out.

" Wait!" CD thinks to himself, "I know that voice!"

A figure walks out from the shadows, a smile on his face. His shoulder length brown hair and his beard are recognizable to CD. He wears a pair of glasses. Strangely, he's holding an arm cannon, which is decorated in a flame pattern. This is Baxter Ewers, CD's best friend. "Baxter?!" CD shouts in shock.

Link looks at Baxter, then to CD. "You know him?" he asks, and CD nods, replying, "Yeah. He's my best friend. But,… I didn't expect to see him here."

Baxter runs up to CD and Link, holding his hand out for a high-five. "Hey, Christian," Baxter says, "Where have you been?"

CD accepts the high-five, still confused as to why Baxter's here. "Uh, I've been exploring different worlds," he responds, "But,… why are you here…?"

" Oh, I heard you went missing, and a few months after that, I fell through some odd portal," Baxter explains, "And since then, I visited two worlds, trying to find you. I ended up here a day ago."

The three of them turn around, as Another Link stands up, growling angrily. He points at Baxter, making grunting noises. Baxter smiles, saying, "Wait here, guys. I've got this."

CD and Link are confused. "What? Baxter, this isn't some game! This is dangerous!" CD responds, and Baxter adds, "I know."

Baxter steps forward, and without warning, he pulls out a Ziku Driver, shocking CD and Link. "Th-That's… the same belt you have, Sir Christian…!"

" A Ziku Driver…? How does he have one…?" CD questions himself.

Baxter attaches the Driver to his waist, as a strap forms.

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

Baxter then pulls out a Geiz-styled Omniwatch, which is red and orange. It features the year 1999 on it. He turns the dial on the watch, and presses its button.

 **BAX!**

Baxter inserts the watch into the Ziku Driver, and he then poses, as a digital clock-styled display appears behind him. "Henshin!" he shouts, turning the driver, and activating the transformation.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER BAX!**

Baxter's body is surrounded by a red and orange suit, with flame patterns and flame shoulder pieces. His helmet is red, with orange pieces and a yellow visor. Red letters form on his helmet, spelling "Rider" as its romaji form, "Raidā". Baxter has transformed into Kamen Rider Bax, who poses. "I am Kamen Rider Bax, here to save the day! And you're gonna get roasted!"

Another Link charges at Bax, trying to slash him, but he dodges it. He then summons the arm cannon from before, which is the Bax Buster.

 **BAX BUSTER!**

Bax shoots fireballs at Another Link, knocking him back. He then charges to the kaijin, kicking him in the face. This knocks the kaijin back, and Bax pulls out another Omniwatch. This one is red and blue, with a white "M" on top and the year "1981" on the bottom. He turns the dial, revealing it to be a Mario Omniwatch. He presses the button on it.

 **MARIO!**

He inserts the watch into the other slot of the Driver, and he turns it. A holographic question block from "Mario" appears, and out of it jumps an armor resembling Mario, jumping like the plumber.

 **ARMOR TIME! IT'S A ME! MAR-RIO!**

The armor attaches to Bax, and his visor text now reads "Mario". On his shoulders are pieces shaped like Super Mushrooms. Bax is now in the Mario Armor. CD is amazed at this. "He has armors too?!" CD mutters.

CD then pulls out the Sonic Omniwatch, and he inserts it into his Driver, and transforms into Sonic Armor. Meanwhile, Another Link charges at Bax, who jumps over the monster. CD runs up to him, which surprises Bax. "Oh! You have a Sonic watch?" he asks, "Of course."

CD laughs at this, replying, "Says the Mario fanboy!"

Bax chuckles at this, and the two of them look at each other, nodding. "Let's go!" CD shouts.

CD runs around Another Link, distracting him. Meanwhile, Bax shoots at the monster with fireballs from his hands, as well as the Bax Buster. The monster swipes at Bax, but he jumps over the attack, footstooling off the monster's head. "CD, now!" Bax shouts, turning around to face Another Link.

CD gives a thumbs up, and he runs around Another Link repeatedly. The kaijin is confused, and he tries to escape, only to be knocked around. CD then forms a blue tornado, with Another Link in the center. The kaijin rises to the ground, and CD jumps into the air, floating there next to Bax. The two push the buttons on their watches.

 **FINISH TIME! SONIC/MARIO!**

The tornado stops, leaving Another Link there. The two Riders then turn their Drivers, unleashing their finishers.

 **SONIC… TIME BUST!/FIREBALL… TIME BLAST!**

CD then dashes at the kaijin, and Bax charges a huge fireball, before launching it. Another Link is hit by the fireball, which leaves a hole in his stomach. CD then dashes through it, causing the monster to roar in pain. Sparks go off, and the monster explodes, reverting to an Another Omniwatch, which falls to the ground. The watch vanishes in a puff of smoke, and the two Riders fall to the ground, reverting to normal. "Man, that was tight!" Christian shouts, as Baxter and Link run up to him.

" Wow man, we make a great team!" Baxter says, excited from the battle.

He holds his hand out for another high five, but Christian stops him. " So, care to explain?" he asks his friend.

" Okay, fine," Baxter says.

He then pulls out the three Omniwatches he has. Two of them are the Bax and Mario Omniwatches, while the last one is another armor one. It is navy blue on the dial, and the body is purple. The symbol on the top is an odd mask, while the year on the bottom is 1987. This is the Jotaro Omniwatch, based on Jotaro Kujo from _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_. " A Jotaro Omniwatch?" Christian questions.

" Yeah, that was the second world I visited," Baxter says, "I visited Mario's world first."

" Okay, but how did you get a Ziku Driver and those watches?" Christian asks.

" Oh, that's simple," Baxter responds, "One day, about three months after you disappeared, a figure in grey clothing appeared before me…"

 **THE REAL WORLD. THREE MONTHS AFTER EPISODE ONE.**

Baxter is walking around the city, looking through his phone's messages. He looks kinda depressed. "Man, I wonder where Christian went?" he thinks to himself, "He's been missing for three months now. He even missed his birthday."

" You are needed," a voice then mutters, surprising Baxter, who freezes in place.

He looks around, confused at where the voice came from. Then, the voice once again speaks, saying, "Behind you."

Baxter turns around, and there, the figure who gave Christian his Ziku Driver and Omniwatch is standing there. Baxter jumps back, shocked at the mysterious figure's appearance. "What the hell?!" he says, "Who are you?!"

" My identity doesn't matter," the figure says, "All that matters… is that you are needed, Baxter Ewers."

Baxter is confused by this. He points to himself. "Me?" he asks, "Why?"

" You will find out soon. But, for now,… take this," the figure says.

The figure reaches into their cloak, pulling out a Ziku Driver, and a blank Omniwatch. They hand them to Baxter, who looks them over. "Isn't this the stuff from the latest Kamen Rider series that Christian watches?" he asks.

" Yes, at this moment in time, Christian Rice is travelling across many worlds, saving them and their heroes from evil, in order to protect this world. But, he will need help," the figure explains, "And as his closest friend, you are the one destined to help him."

Baxter then looks at the figure, whose face is obscured by white light. He then nods, accepting the gift. "If Christian's working to save the Omniverse," Baxter says, "Then, I'll help too. Where do I go first?"

The figure waves their hand, opening a portal, which amazes Baxter. "Now, go forward, Kamen Rider… Bax," the figure says.

Baxter nods in agreement, and then, he runs through the portal. The portal quickly closes. The figure stands there, chuckling. "Those kids will save the world,… I think…"

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Bax: Ora Ora Ora Ora!**

 **Zelda: Link! We need your-!**

 **Link: Zelda! What's up?! ZELDA!**

 **Yiga Leader: We will resurrect our lord…!**

 **Bax: Here's the Link Armor! Hyagh!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "WILD HERO 1986"**

* * *

 **Hey there! With Episode 11, we now have our secondary Rider, Kamen Rider Bax!**

 **I brought my best friend into this, as it made the most sense for a secondary. His main Omniwatch is Geiz-styled, and he has Mario and Jotaro watches as well. As for his adventures in those worlds, look forward to a four part miniseries special!**

 **Also, I know next to zero about JoJos. I gave it to him because he's a huge JoJos fan.**

 **Also, the mysterious figure is showing some personality. I plan on revealing their identity eventually, but for now, see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Twelve: Wild Hero 1986**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Landing in the land of Hyrule, he found himself at Kakariko Village, which was under attack from the Yiga Clan. After following the hero Link to Hateno Village, they came face to face with Another Link. When it looked like they would lose, Christian's friend Baxter Ewers arrived, transforming into Kamen Rider Bax. With Bax's help, CD took out Another Link for now. However, the Yiga Clan aren't planning on letting their defeat go unavenged…**

 **WORLD OF ZELDA(BotW). HATENO VILLAGE.**

" So, you got a Ziku Driver from the same person who gave me one?" Christian asks.

Baxter nods, confirming this. Christian thinks to himself. "That person… Who could they be? It's not like it's Woz. Then, who?" he thinks.

" So, Christian, what worlds have you journeyed to?" Baxter asks his best friend.

Christian then pulls out his Omniwatches he's earned from the heroes. "Wow! You've been to a few already!" Baxter says, examining the Spider-Man Omniwatch, "Which Spider-Man did you meet?"

" The Toei one," Christian responds, posing like the Emissary from Hell, "Supaidāman!"

Link, whose been standing there, confused, mutters, "Excuse me, Sir Christian… You said this man is your friend?"

Christian and Baxter realize that they forgot Link. "Oh, sorry Link!" Christian says, "This is Baxter Ewers. He's been my best friend for a few years!"

Baxter holds out his hand, and Link shakes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Baxter! Sir Christian and you have Hyrule's gratitude!" Link says.

" Thank you, Link!" Baxter replies, excited to meet one of his favorite characters.

" I'm guessing we should head back to Kakariko Village now, and report back to Zelda," Christian suggests, and the other two nod in agreement.

However, suddenly, Link's Sheikah Slate goes off, ringing wildly. This catches them off guard. Link pulls out the tablet, and he turns it on. There, Zelda's face comes up. " Link! Are you there?! Come back to Kakariko Village immediately!" she shouts, looking distraught.

" Z-Zelda? What's going on?!" Link asks.

Zelda looks around, but they can't see what she's looking at. "Link! Quickly! We need your -!" she shouts, as the transmission cuts off.

Link is tapping and shaking the tablet. "Zelda? Zelda!" he shouts, looking frantic.

Link puts the Slate back on his belt, and he turns to Christian and Baxter. "Come on, guys! We have no time to waste," he says.

He calls his horse over to him, and he jumps on it. Christian pulls out the Bike Omniwatch, and he activates it. He gets on the Ride Striker, and Baxter looks amazed. "Wow! You have a motorcycle?!" he asks, "That's so cool!"

" Yeah," Christian responds, "You might have one yourself."

Baxter looks at his watches, and he pulls out a Blank Omniwatch, which transforms into a Bike Omniwatch. He looks amazed. "Awesome!" he shouts, activating the watch.

Transforming it into his own Ride Striker, Baxter gets on the bike. "Let's go, guys!" Link shouts, and the three ride off towards Kakariko Village.

 **MEANWHILE, IN KAKARIKO VILLAGE.**

Meanwhile, in Kakariko Village, the citizens are in terror. The Yiga Clan is launching a full-scale invasion. Inside Impa's House especially, the new leader of the Yiga Clan is backed up by Another Link. Paya cowers in fear, Impa looks angry, and Zelda is shocked. "Ah, the Princess,… I've been looking all over for you," the leader says, reaching his hand out, "Now, won't you come with me?"

" Why should I come with you?" she responds.

" Because if you don't," the leader says, before grabbing Paya, holding a sickle to her neck, "Then, I'll end this sad Sheikah's life right here!"

Impa and Zelda are shocked by this. "Paya!" Impa shouts.

" What do I do?" Zelda thinks to herself, "I can't let Paya die. Impa would never forgive me for that. But, the Yiga surely have something sinister planned."

" Fine," Zelda mutters, shocking Impa and Paya.

" Princess," Impa mutters, and Paya shouts, "Princess, n-no!"

" I'll go with you," Zelda adds, "Just let her go, and leave."

The Yiga leader chuckles. "Ah, Princess Zelda, you always were the selfless type," he says, "Too bad for you, though."

Then, Another Link dashes behind Zelda, and the kaijin slams its fist on Zelda's head, knocking her out. It then grabs her, hoisting the princess over its shoulder. "Good job," the Yiga leader says, before throwing Paya towards Impa.

The leader and his minion walk out of the house and down the steps. A Yiga Clan member approaches them, and bows. "Sire, we have rounded up all the Sheikah," the member says.

" Perfect," the leader replies, "Kill them all."

A portal then opens up, and the two walk through with Zelda. The portal then closes.

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER.**

Fifteen minutes pass, and now, Link and the Riders have arrived. They stop outside the village, and are shocked at what they see. The Yiga run around, destroying everything in sight. "What the hell?!" Link yells, "The Yiga Clan are back?!"

" I guess they weren't happy about me kicking their ass last time," Christian mutters.

" Let's go, guys," Link shouts, riding forward.

The Riders follow him, and they ride into the village. The Yiga Clan notices this, and prepare for battle. Link jumps off his horse, and the Riders jump off their bikes, which turn back to Omniwatches. "The Hero," a Yiga Clan member says, "Now, you will pay for destroying the Calamity!"

Link draws the Master Sword, his Hylian Shield ready. Christian and Baxter, however, summon and attach their Ziku Drivers. They pull out their Omniwatches, and attach them to the Drivers, and pose. They then shout, "HENSHIN!", before turning the Drivers.

 **KAMEN RIDER CD! / KAMEN RIDER BAX!**

The two transform into CD and Bax, and they summon their weapons.

 **CD SLASHER! / BAX BUSTER!**

The three heroes charge at the Yiga Clan members, beginning their battle. Link slashes some down, while CD attaches the Issei Omniwatch to the CD Slasher.

 **FINISH TIME!**

He then presses the button.

 **ISSEI! CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

A beam of green energy surrounds the CD Slasher, and CD swings the sword, shooting the energy off as a slash. It hits some members causing them to fly through the air. CD then puts the sword away, and pulls out the Kirito Omniwatch. "Time to clear this fight!" he shouts, attaching the watch and spinning the Driver.

 **ARMOR TIME! LINK START! KI-RI-TO!**

CD is covered in the Kirito Armor, the Dual Blade Blades ready. He uses the Sonic Leap Sword Skill, followed by Vorpal Strike, taking out some more Yiga members. Bax notices this, and he pulls out the Jotaro Omniwatch. "Can't let Christian beat me!" he says, attaching the watch and activating the Armor Time.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

Then, a hologram of a Stone Mask appears, along with the Jotaro Armor, mimicking Star Platinum's pose. It then attaches to Bax, a visor forming "Jōtarō". He is now in the Jotaro Armor.

 **ORA ORA ORA! JO-TARO!**

" Now, to show you the power… of Star Platinum!" Bax shouts.

He charges at some Yiga Clan members, and summons Star Platinum behind him. Bax then unleashes a flurry of fast punches, which Star Platinum enhances. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Bax shouts, before delivering a final punch.

CD and Link notice this, and are amazed. "Wow, what power," Link mutters.

" Baxter must be having a field day right now," Christian says, "Link, go free the hostages. We've got this!"

Link is surprised by this, but he nods, running to every house he can. He frees every living Sheikah he sees, and gathers up the ones that can fight. "Now, everyone, let's teach these Yiga bastards the power of Kakariko Village!" he shouts, and they cheer him.

Link and the fighters then charge towards the battle. Meanwhile, CD and Bax continue to fight, them standing back to back. "You doing OK, Bax?" CD asks, and Bax replies, "Never better, CD. You?"

" I'm doing great!" CD shouts, pressing the buttons on his watches.

" Let's finish this then!" Bax shouts, pressing the buttons on his watches.

 **FINISH TIME! KIRITO! / FINISH TIME! JOTARO!**

However, before they can activate their finishers, Link and the Sheikah charge in, taking out the remaining Yiga invaders. CD and Bax are amazed by this. "Wow, Link got them all to fight?" Bax thinks to himself, "He's so inspiring."

 **MINUTES LATER.**

After all that fighting, the Sheikah tie up the Yiga Clan members. The guards to Impa's house approach Link and the Riders. "Sir Link, you should go check up Miss Impa and the Princess," one of them says, "I fear they are in grave danger."

Link nods in agreement, and he runs up into the house, followed by the two Riders, who revert to their base forms. Inside, they see Impa and Paya, distraught. "Master Link!" Paya shouts, crying.

She runs to Link, hugging onto him. "Paya, it's alright. We've dealt with the Yiga," he responds, but she keeps on crying.

She looks up at him. "No, it's not alright! The Yiga Clan's leader used me as a bargaining tool and… and he…," she mutters.

" He took Princess Zelda," Impa says, shocking the heroes.

" What?!" Link gasps.

" He threatened to kill Paya, so the Princess promised to go with him. However, that monster that looks like you… he knocked her out, and the leader left with her," she explains.

" I'm so sorry," Paya mutters.

She sobs into his chest, but he pats her head, which shocks her. She looks up at him, and sees a soft, warm smile on his face. "It's okay, Paya," he says, "It's not your fault."

Paya lets go of Link, wiping the tears from her eyes. "The Riders and I will go to the Yiga Clan hideout in the Gerudo Highlands, and we'll rescue Zelda!" Link declares.

Impa and Paya look to CD and Bax, who nod in agreement. Impa then smiles. "Thank you," she mutters, "And good luck."

" Don't worry," CD says, "We've got this!", before giving a thumbs up.

 **YIGA CLAN HIDEOUT, GERUDO HIGHLANDS. MINUTES LATER.**

A few minutes since then, in the Yiga Clan Hideout, the leader of the Clan has some of his men tie up Princess Zelda hanging her over the giant pit in the room. Zelda is visibly irritated by this. "Princess Zelda, you and the Hero perpetuated the worst crime imaginable: destroying the Calamity! For that, your body will be used as a sacrifice to revive him!" the Yiga Clan leader shouts.

" Revive Calamity Ganon?! Is he insane?!" Zelda thinks to herself, "The Calamity used too much power during his fight with Link. There's no way for him to come back."

" You won't win," she says aloud, catching the leader's attention, "Link and Sir Christian will defeat you, and that horrible excuse for a Champion you made."

" Ah, the hero and that mysterious soldier," he mutters, "I doubt it. Most of the Clan's members are invading Kakariko Village. If they make it there, they will likely be stuck battling them."

" Are you sure about that?" a voice says, which shocks the two.

They look by a doorway, and there are Link, CD, and Bax. "Wh-What?! H-How… did you get here so fast?!" the leader asks, confused.

CD then holds up his portal device. "You messed up," he says, "You used a portal in Kakariko Village to make a trip to and from here. My device picked up on it, and I was able to open a new portal, which led us here."

The Yiga leader is furious at this. "Damn you!" he shouts, pulling out the Another Link Omniwatch. He presses the button on it.

 **LINK!**

The watch transforms into Another Link, who charges towards the heroes. Link blocks the sword strike from the kaijin, and the Riders summon their weapons. "Let's go, Bax!" CD shouts, and Bax replies, "Alright!"

CD jumps toward Another Link, slashing at the kaijin with the CD Slasher. It stumbles back, and Bax shoots at it with the Bax Buster. Link then charges towards the monster, bashing it with his shield. CD then runs with Link, and the two slash at Another Link at the same time, sending him flying into the ground. This angers the Yiga leader, who shouts, "No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! We will resurrect our lord!"

He then moves his hands, summoning a portal out of no where. "A portal!" Bax says.

" You! Monster! Go take care of that meddling Hero!" he shouts.

The monster then jumps up onto his feet, and he runs into the portal. "No!" CD shouts.

CD and Bax look to Link. "Link! I need your power to defeat that monster!" they say at the same time.

The two then turn to each other. "Huh? Bax, I've got this!" CD says.

" But, Christian, you've got more! Let me go!" Bax responds.

The two of them stare at each other. " Sir Christian, Sir Baxter, this is no time to argue. If my life, and therefore Zelda's, is at stake, then we must hurry," Link says.

The two of them stare at him. "He's right," CD thinks to himself, and Bax thinks, "There's no time for this."

Suddenly, a bright light comes from Bax, which shocks the heroes. Bax pulls out a blank Omniwatch, which transforms. The body of the watch is gold, while the dial is cyan. The top of the watch shows the Triforce, while the bottom shows the year 1986. This is the Link Omniwatch. "Well, Bax, I guess you got this one," CD says.

" Really?" Bax asks, and CD gives a thumbs-up, saying, "Yeah, go ahead. I'll stay here and help Link in the present."

Bax nods, accepting the offer. "Okay then," he says, turning to Link, "Don't worry, Link. I won't let that monster kill you!"

Bax then enters the portal before it closes, leaving CD and Link to face the Yiga Clan's leader.

 **ASH SWAMP. ONE HUNDRED YEARS AGO.**

One hundred years in the past, Link and Zelda are injured, Link barely being able to stand. "Link, I'll be fine! Save yourself!" Zelda shouts, but Link ignores her.

Slowly rising up, Link stands to his feet, grunting in pain. The two of them look ahead, as a Guardian slowly approaches them. It aims its laser at Link, preparing to fire. Zelda, however, gets in front of him, and raises her right hand. "NO!" she shouts.

Suddenly, her hand glows with a bright light. The light surrounds the area, and as it fades, the evil energy of Calamity Ganon leaves the Guardian, causing them to shut down. Zelda looks at her hand, in shock. "Was that… the power…?" she mutters to herself.

She then remembers. "Link!" she thinks, turning around.

However, as she turns around, she hears a thud. Link has fallen to the ground, now unconscious due to his injuries. "No, no…" she mutters, running to Link's body.

She sits him up, but it's no use. He's out, and close to death. "What do I do?" Zelda thinks to herself.

However, before she can think of anything else, a portal opens up in front of them. Shocked, Zelda looks on. Then, Another Link walks out, scaring Zelda. "Agh! Wh-What are you?!" she shouts.

The monster walks up to the duo, and he eyes Link's body. He then raises his sword, which freaks Zelda out. "N-No! Please, no!" she begs.

As Another Link swings down, and Zelda closes her eyes. "No!" she shouts, shielding Link's body from the attack.

She waits for it to come. However,…

Voomp! Voomp!

Not feeling the cold steel of the blade, Zelda slowly opens her eyes. She then snaps them open in shock, as she sees Another Link standing back, his chest smoking. "What happened?" she thinks to herself.

Suddenly, a figure lands in front of her, clad in red and orange armor. It is Kamen Rider Bax, holding his Bax Buster, which is smoking from being fired. "Princess Zelda, are you okay?" Bax asks.

" Y-Yes, but… who are-," she begins to ask, but Bax interrupts her, "There's no time! Take Link and run!"

Zelda was amazed by this figure, who just saved her life, and Link's as well. "Thank you," she says, slowly lifting Link's body, placing the Master Sword in its sheath.

She then walks, limping Link's body along. "Great," Bax says, "She'll meet up with those two Sheikah, who'll take Link to the others."

Bax then turns to Another Link, who grunts at him. "Now, to take care of you," he says.

Bax pulls out the Link Omniwatch, and he turns the dial on it, before pressing its button.

 **LINK!**

Bax then inserts the watch onto the Driver, and the display becomes green. He presses the button on the Driver, and he poses, before turning the Driver. Then, a hologram of the Triforce appears, along with a Link-based armor, which poses like Link drawing the Master Sword. It then forms into pieces, and attaches to Bax.

 **ARMOR TIME! HYRAGH! LIN-K!**

Bax's visor is replaced with "Rinku", the romaji form of Link. The shoulder's are the Triforce; on the right arm is the Master Sword Sword, a replica of the blade; and on the left arm is the Hylian Shield Shield, a replica of the shield. This is the Link Armor. "Here's the Link Armor! Hyagh!" Bax shouts.

He then charges at Another Link, their two swords clashing. Bax then strikes Another Link with the Hylian Shield Shield in the jaw, knocking the kaijin back. Bax then swings the Master Sword Sword, firing beams from it. They hit Another Link, causing serious damage to it.

 **YIGA HIDEOUT. THE PRESENT.**

Meanwhile, in the present, CD and Link continue fighting the Yiga Clan Leader, trying to save Zelda from being dropped into the pit. CD pulls out the Spider-Man Omniwatch, and he removes the Issei Omniwatch. He then turns the Driver, and switches to the Spider-Man Armor.

 **ARMOR TIME! SPIDER STRING! SUPAIDĀ~MAN!**

Link is busy fighting the Yiga Clan Leader. "I hope Sir Christian knows what he's doing," he thinks to himself.

CD, meanwhile, is sneaking up to a wall. He begins to climb up the wall, and he ends up reaching the height Zelda is currently suspended at. "This is it," he thinks to himself.

He then holds his right arm out. "Spider String!" he shouts, as webbing shoots out of the Spider Bracelet Bracelet.

It then grabs Zelda, who is shocked. "Wh-What the?!" she mutters.

She follows the web line, and sees CD there. "Oh, it's Sir Christian," she realizes.

CD then attaches the web line to the wall, and he begins to slowly cross it. He reaches Zelda, and he summons the CD Slasher. He then grabs Zelda, and cuts her loose. "Thank you," she says, and CD responds, "No problem."

" Link!" he shouts, "I've got Zelda!"

The Yiga leader and Link look up. Link is ecstatic, while the leader is furious. "Thank you, Sir Christian!" Link says.

" Damn you!" the Yiga leader shouts, "I won't let you two ruin my plans!"

CD then lands in front of them, Zelda in hand. This shocks the Clan leader. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but you lost. Just give up now," he says.

The leader is furious. He pulls out a sickle, and screams, "I DON'T THINK SO!"

He charges at CD and Zelda, but CD grabs the princess and front flips over the Yiga leader, who barely stops himself from falling into the pit. He turns to face the heroes, as CD presses the buttons on his watches.

 **FINISH TIME! SPIDER-MAN!**

Meanwhile, in the past, Bax is doing the same to Another Link.

 **FINISH TIME! LINK!**

In both times, the two of them turn their Ziku Drivers, before jumping into the air.

 **SPIDER/HYLIAN… TIME BUST/BLAST!**

In the present, CD shoots a Spider Net onto the Yiga Clan leader, attaching a Spider String to it. He then spins him around, before slamming him into the pit. In the past, Bax raises the Master Sword Sword in the air, filling it with light. "Skyward Strike!" he shouts.

Bax then flies down, hitting Another Link with the sword. Another Link begins to spark, before he explodes. Bax then reverts to his base form, and he looks at the flames. "Man, that was awesome," he says.

A portal then opens, and he then enters it. It then closes, as Zelda walks up to the area. "That stranger is gone," she thinks to herself, "Did he defeat that monster?"

She then shakes it off. "No time to think about that. I have to stop Calamity Ganon!" she says, running towards Hyrule Castle.

 **THE PRESENT. KAKARIKO VILLAGE.**

" Once again, the Kingdom of Hyrule thanks you for protecting both the Hero as well as myself, the Princess," Zelda says, her and Link bowing to Christian and Baxter.

The two of them bow back. "It was nothing, your highness. It's our job as heroes of the Omniverse," Christian responds.

A portal then opens up, and the two Riders look over to Impa and Paya. "See you two," Baxter says, the two of them waving.

" Farewell, Sir Christian. Sir Baxter," Paya responds.

" Good luck on your mission," Impa adds.

Christian and Baxter nod in agreement, and they step through the portal. It soon closing. Link turns to Zelda, them holding hands. "So, what should we do now?" Zelda asks.

Link smiles, and says, "Let's go look for some Silent Princesses."

 **WORLD OF ?. A BEDROOM.**

A portal opens up, inside a bedroom. Christian and Baxter then step out of it, before it closes. The two of them look around. "Where are we now?" Baxter asks.

" I don't know," Christian replies, "At least it's not a field again."

Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Christian draws the CD Slasher. Baxter draws the Bax Buster. They are shocked to see who opened the door. There,… in the doorway… are four teenagers: Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Team RNJR.

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Ruby: Nice to meet you! We're Team RNJR!**

 **Cinder: I'll get my revenge on that brat…**

 **Christian: If you want to see Qrow, he's at the bar…**

 **Oscar: You know who I am…?**

 **Watts: You ruffians shall perish here…**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "RED LIKE ROSES 2017"**

* * *

Well everyone, the next tribute will be RWBY, specifically the end of Volume 4/beginning of Volume 5 for the present timeframe.

Now, to address something: I knew doing RWBY in this might bring up the whole Vic Mignogna thing due to Qrow, and my opinion on it. I'd like to move forward with this tribute to the show. I planned to use RWBY a good few months before this whole thing started, and I don't want to not use it. So, I'm ignoring the whole situation and not talking about it either way. Whatever happens with him happens. I'm not gonna let it affect my tribute to a great show. Just wanted to deal with that so I don't have to answer any questions about it.

Anyways, see you guys next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kamen Rider CD**

 **Episode Thirteen: Red Like Roses 2017**

 **LAST TIME,… ON KAMEN RIDER CD…**

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. With Baxter Ewers now joining him in his journey, the heroes set off with Link to save Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. Bax used the Link Armor, and was able to defeat Another Link, saving Zelda and the comatose Link a hundred years prior. Now, the Riders have ended up in the world of Remnant, and they must help Team RNJR, who have unknowingly walked into a trap in Haven…**

 **WORLD OF RWBY. HAVEN ACADEMY.**

" T-Team RNJR?" Christian mutters aloud, confused.

The team is confused by the two. But, Ruby Rose then gets a smile on her face. "See! We should be Team RNJR!" she says.

" That's not important at the moment, Ruby," Lie Ren says, eyeing the two heroes, "Who are you?! And why are you in our room?"

" We're in their room?" Christian thinks to himself, shocked.

" S-Sorry about that," Christian says, "We just ended up here. We didn't know where we were."

" Wait, what do you mean ended up here?" Jaune Arc asks, only for Nora Valkyrie to bounce around the two, all excited.

" Ooo, are you foreigners? Aliens? Time travelers?" she asks, adding question after question.

Lie Ren grabs Nora, putting his hand over her mouth. He groans, saying, "Sorry about that."

Christian chuckles at this. "Aw, they're so cute together," he thinks to himself.

" Uh, you're not far off on the time traveler thing," he explains, "We've been traveling through different worlds, protecting their heroes from danger, which involves saving their pasts."

" Different worlds?" Jaune repeats, "Like… how different?"

" Like,… the moon isn't broken and there's no Grimm different," Baxter answers.

This news shocks Team RNJR. "A world without Grimm," Ren says, "That would be a godsend."

Team RNJR then walks up to the two. "I'm Ruby Rose," Ruby says, introducing herself.

The others introduce themselves. "And we're Team RNJR!" Ruby says, only for Nora to say, "JNRR."

Everyone laughs at this. "I'm Christian Rice," Christian says, and Baxter adds, "And I'm Baxter Ewers."

Christian and Baxter shake Team RNJR's hands. "So, I'm guessing we're in Haven Academy?" Christian asks.

Team RNJR nods, confirming Christian's suspicions. "That means we're somewhere around the end of Volume 4, the beginning of Volume 5," Christian thinks to himself, "That means that asshole

Lionheart is here."

" You might wanna be careful around the headmaster," Baxter says, catching everyone's attention.

" And why is that?" a scratchy voice asks.

Everyone looks at the doorway, and there, stands Qrow Branwen, his ribs wrapped in bandages. He slowly walks into the room, eyeing Christian and Baxter. "Uncle Qrow," Ruby mutters.

" Why should we watch out for the headmaster?" Qrow asks again.

" Well, he-!" Baxter begins to say, but Christian silences him with his hands, placing them over Baxter's mouth.

" Well, um,… my friend doesn't know what he's talking about," Christian says, "We just got here."

Qrow stares at the two young adults. "These two know something," he thinks to himself, "I'll have to confront them about this later. When no one's around."

" AAAGHH!"

A loud scream rings throughout the Academy. This shocks everyone. "What's going on?!" Ruby asks.

" Trouble," Qrow answers, "Let's go."

Qrow tries to run, but stops, groaning in pain. Ruby and Jaune help him stand. "Uncle Qrow, you're still not healed yet. Please rest," Ruby says, but Qrow chuckles, saying, "C'mon, I can handle myself, kid. We've got people to save."

" Okay," Ruby says, "Just be careful."

Qrow smiles, replying, "Don't worry."

Qrow turns to Christian and Baxter. "You two… Can you fight?"

Baxter smiles at this. "Can we fight? Oh boy, you should see us," he responds.

" Baxter, we can gloat later! Let's go!" Christian says, running out.

Baxter follows close behind, saying, "Christian, wait up!"

Team RNJR and Qrow stare at the two as they leave. "They sure are an odd pair," Ren says, and Qrow responds, "You tell me. Let's go, team!"

Qrow and Team RNJR run towards the direction of the screams.

 **OUTSIDE** **HAVEN ACADEMY. MINUTES LATER.**

Christian and Baxter run outside, followed by Team RNJR and Qrow. There, they see students of Haven being attacked by creatures that resemble Grimm. This shocks the team. "Grimm?! But, the city barriers are supposed to protect against Grimm?" Jaune says.

" This doesn't make any sense," Qrow mutters, "But, for now, let's take them out!"

The team and Qrow draw their weapons, and they stare at Christian and Baxter. "So, uh, what're you guys' weapons?" Ruby asks.

Christian and Baxter smile. "Oh, we'll show you," Christian answers.

The two of them pull out their Ziku Drivers, and they attach them to their waists, which shocks the hunters. "What the?! Where did those belt straps come from?" Jaune asks.

Christian and Baxter then pull out their Omniwatches, and they activate them.

 **CD! / BAX!**

They insert them into their respective drivers, and pose. "Henshin!" they shout in unison, turning their drivers.

 **RIDER TIME!**

 **KAMEN RIDER CD! / KAMEN RIDER BAX!**

Kamen Riders CD and Bax now stand before the Hunters, amazed at the transformation. "What the hell is that?" Qrow asks himself, and Ruby shouts, "Oh, man! That's so cool!"

CD and Bax summon the CD Slasher and the Bax Buster. "Let's take these Grimm out!" Bax shouts, and CD follows after.

CD slashes at some Beowolf-looking monsters, while Bax shoots down some that resemble Boarbatusks. Team RNJR and Qrow jump into the fight, taking out some that resemble Ursas.

CD then activates and attaches the Sonic Omniwatch, while Bax does the same with the Jotaro Omniwatch.

 **SONIC! / JOTARO!**

 **ARMOR TIME!**

 **SONIC SPEED! SO-NIC! / ORA ORA ORA! JO-TARO!**

CD and Bax are now using the Sonic and Jotaro Armors, respectively. They press the buttons on the watches.

 **FINISH TIME!**

 **SONIC! / JOTARO!**

They then spin their drivers.

 **SONIC… / STAR PLATINUM…**

 **TIME BUST! / TIME BLAST!**

CD then dashes around some enemies, while Bax summons a copy of Star Platinum, and starts to wildly throw punches around. The two attacks knock the monsters into the air. CD and Bax then jump above them, and deliver powerful Rider Kicks. These kicks cause explosions, destroying the monsters. CD and Bax then land on the ground, before removing their watches, reverting to normal. "That… was…," Qrow mutters.

" AWESOME!" Ruby yells, once again voicing her amazement at the two Riders.

Christian and Baxter walk over to Team RNJR and Qrow. "Just what was that?" Ren asks, "Who are you two?"

"We're Kamen Riders," Baxter answers, which confuses the hunters.

" Kamen… Riders…?" they all question, and Christian answers, "On our world, they're a group of TV superheroes who transform using belts. They fight monsters and evil organizations, defending the love and peace of innocent civilians."

" So, you gained your own powers, and you're traveling across multiple worlds," Jaune says, "Why?"

" The Omniverse, the collection of all worlds, are in danger. The villains of certain worlds are trying to enter our world, the center of reality, and take it over. If they did so, they could erase their enemies from existence," Christian explains.

" So, there's something going on in this world?" Nora asks, and Christian answers, "Very likely. These portals pick the worlds we travel through for a reason. Salem and her lackeys are likely part of the alliance of villains."

 **MEANWHILE. AT SALEM'S BASE.**

Salem and her accomplices are watching Team RNJR, Qrow, and the Riders through a portal. Salem is frowning calmly, while Cinder Fall is getting visibly angry, which scares Emerald and Mercury. "Damn it! I almost had her!" she thinks to herself.

" Who are those ruffians?" Arthur Watts asks.

" Whoever they are, they appear to be very powerful," Tyrian Callows says, "I want to take them on. They'd be a good challenge."

" Soon, Tyrian," Salem says, "Cinder dear, do you have that watch that dark figure gave you?"

Cinder nods her head affirmatively, and she pulls out an Another Omniwatch. On it, there is a monstrous being that resembles Ruby, but with Grimm-style markings. This is the Another Ruby Omniwatch. She walks over and hands it to Salem. "Soon," she says, "We shall destroy Haven Academy."

 **CITY OF MISTRAL. THAT NIGHT.**

Many hours later, now at night, Christian is walking around Mistral, taking in the culture. "It was nice of Team RNJR to give me and Baxter some Lien," he thinks to himself, "Man, it's nice to be able to relax for once. All this hero work and no play. And without Baxter, it was beginning to feel lonely. At least I have him now as a partner. We should have the Omniverse saved in no time."

Christian then stops, and stares ahead. Not far from him, is a boy he recognizes. Oscar Pines, the current incarnation of Ozpin, the former headmaster of Beacon Academy. "That's Oscar!" he thinks to himself, "I better take him to Qrow. Give him more time to explain everything to Ruby and the others."

Oscar, meanwhile, is debating with Ozpin, whose consciousness resides in his head. "So, once I make my way to this Qrow guy, what do I do?" Oscar asks.

The former farm boy was still getting used to his new role in the world, especially since he had another person's mind inside him. "Just ask him for my cane back," Ozpin says, "That's all you have to do."

" If you want to see Qrow, he's at the bar…," a voice says, catching Oscar's attention.

There, Christian stands, a smile on his face. Oscar is confused by the young adult. "Do you know this guy, sir?" Oscar asks.

" No, no I don't," Ozpin answers, "But, I sense some strange power coming from him."

" Don't worry," Christian says, "You can trust me."

" You… know who I am…?" Oscar asks, worried.

" Yeah, I know you," Christian answers, before his smile grows, "Both of you."

This catches Oscar off-guard. "He knows. This boy is rather impressive," Ozpin comments, intrigued by Christian's knowledge.

" Will you… take me to him…?" Oscar asks, and Christian nods affirmatively.

" Yeah, I need to talk to Qrow myself as well," he responds.

 **A MISTRAL BAR. MINUTES LATER.**

Qrow is sitting by himself at a bar. He's looking down at his glass, not even drinking. "Leo knows how about the Spring Maiden is," he thinks to himself, "She's not safe with Raven. We need to go get her now."

" Hey, Qrow," Christian says, catching Qrow's attention.

Qrow smiles when he sees Christian walk up. Behind him is Oscar, who looks nervous. "Ah, it's you, the green Rider," Qrow comments, "What's up? Aren't you too young to drink?"

This comment bugs Christian. "One, I'm twenty-one. And two, I'm not here to drink. I came to chat with you. Plus, I brought a guest," he replies.

Qrow chuckles at this. "A guest, huh? Who is it?" he asks.

Christian then motions to Oscar, who walks up. "You should ask now," Ozpin says to Oscar, who says aloud, "I know. I'm getting to that."

Qrow is intrigued by this, his eyes focusing on Oscar. "Um,… I'm supposed to ask you… for my cane…," Oscar mutters.

Qrow smiles, picking up the cane from his hip. "It's great to see you again, Oz," he says, throwing the cane to Oscar.

Oscar quickly catches the cane, which extends once he touches the handle. This shocks Oscar, but Qrow and Christian are completely unfazed. "You aren't weirded out by this?" Oscar asks Christian, who nods "no".

" If I know your secret, why would I be surprised?" Christian responds.

 **MEANWHILE. OUTSIDE THE BAR.**

Meanwhile, while the guys are talking inside the bar, a portal opens up in an alleyway. Out steps Watts, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. "Do you have the watch, Cinder?" Watts ask.

Cinder nods, and Watts adds, "Great. Don't screw this up."

Cinder then mutters, "Shut. Up," which interests Watts, who says, "Ooh, so you can talk again. Perfect. You can tell the Rose girl just how you feel."

Cinder pulls out the Another Ruby Omniwatch, and then, she presses the button on it.

 **RUBY!**

Cinder drops the Omniwatch, as dark energy surrounds it, transforming the watch into the being depicted on the watch. With Ruby Rose written on its cloak, and 2013 on its scythe, which emerges from its right arm. This is the Kaijin Hero Another Ruby. "Go wild," Cinder says, "Draw out your template."

 **THAT SAME MOMENT. AT HAVEN ACADEMY.**

Baxter is sitting on a couch, turning the dial on his Omniwatch. Team RNJR are using their scrolls, checking the news. Suddenly, a loud noise blares out. The news on their scrolls turns to a broadcast. This catches the team off-guard. "Attention! Everyone in the town of Mistral, please get inside! A creature has appeared, and is attacking the town!" a newscaster says.

Then, the news puts up footage of the creature, which is Another Ruby, which shocks Team RNJR. "What the heck?!" Jaune shouts, and Nora adds, "That thing looks like Ruby!"

This makes Baxter jump onto his feet, running over to them. "What?! Show me!" he says.

Jaune shows Baxter his scroll, and he freaks out. "Th-That's Another Ruby!" he says, which confuses them.

" Another… Ruby…?" Ruby mutters, and Baxter replies, "Yeah! The villains of the world create a monstrous copy of that world's hero, to try and erase them from the past."

Suddenly, Baxter's phone goes off. He takes it out, and sees that it is Christian calling. He answers the phone, and says, "Christian? You see the news?"

 **MISTRAL STREETS.**

" See the news? I'm fighting the news!" Christian says, jumping back, as Another Ruby slashes at him.

Qrow transforms his weapon, Harbinger, into a scythe, and runs at Another Ruby. Their scythes clash, and he says, "I don't appreciate you imitating my niece."

Another Ruby knocks him back, and it tries to shoot at Qrow. However, he blocks them with Harbinger. Christian then pulls out and attaches the Ziku Driver to his waist. He pulls out the CD and Issei Omniwatches, and presses the buttons on them.

 **CD! / ISSEI!**

He attaches them to his Ziku Driver, and he shouts, "Henshin!", before turning the driver.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER CD! ARMOR TIME! BOOST! I-SSEI!**

Christian becomes CD, before summoning the Issei Armor. It attaches to him, and he charges at Another Ruby, only for him to jump back, as fireballs are shot in his path. He looks over, to the source of the fire. There, he sees Watts, Cinder, and her lackeys. "Cinder Fall, I should've expected you to have some connection to this. How's Salem doing?" he asks.

The villains are shocked that he knows Salem's name. "Who the hell is this guy?!" Cinder thinks to herself, "How does he know who we are?!"

" Who are you, sir?" Watts asks.

" Me? I'm a hero of the Omniverse, Kamen Rider CD!" CD answers, as he begins charging the Boosted Gear Gear.

 **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**

CD charges at Watts, throwing a hard punch at him.

 **EXPLOSION!**

The punch connects with Watt's face, sending him flying into a brick wall. He falls to the ground, moaning to himself. This shocks Cinder and the others. "What power!" Mercury mutters, and Emerald says, "He sent him back with one punch!"

" Christian!" a voice calls out.

Everyone looks, as Team RNJR and Baxter run up to Qrow. Oscar, meanwhile, is cowering in the corner. "Uh, Miss Rose and the remaining members of Team JNPR," Ozpin says, "And,… another interesting one with them."

" Baxter! Took ya long enough," CD says, chuckling.

" Sorry, dude! I had to transport each of them separately on the Ride Striker," Baxter responds.

" Except me!" Ruby says, pointing to herself.

However, she then notices Cinder and the others. "C-Cinder?!" she shouts, surprised.

Jaune's face then grimaces once he sees Cinder. He then pulls out his sword and shield. "Finally,… I can get you for what you did to Pyrrha!" he shouts.

Jaune charges at Cinder, only for her to dodge his attack. She then kicks him back, knocking him into Ren and Nora, who catch him. "Jaune!" Ren shouts, and Nora asks, "Are you okay?"

Baxter then pulls out his Ziku Driver and his Omniwatch. He attaches the Driver to his waist, and presses the button on his watch.

 **BAX!**

He inserts the watch into his driver, shouts, "Henshin!", and activates the transformation, becoming Bax.

" You!" Cinder shouts, charging at Ruby, who barely notices this.

Ruby jumps back, barely avoiding Cinder's attack. However, she is knocked back by Another Ruby. "Ruby!" Jaune shouts.

Everyone runs to her, making sure she's okay. "I'm fine," she says.

CD removes the Issei Omniwatch. He then turns to Bax. "Hey, hand me the Link watch," he says, and Bax nods.

He pulls out the Link Omniwatch, and hands it to him. CD then pulls out and hands Bax the Marth Omniwatch. They attach them to their drivers, and they turn them.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

 **HYRAGH! LIN-K! / MARTH!**

CD and Bax equip the Link and Marth Armors, respectively. Everyone stands, weapons ready, prepared to fight.

 **NEXT TIME… ON KAMEN RIDER CD!**

 **Cinder: Another Ruby will make it so I never lost my eye… by killing you!**

 **Christian: That's not gonna happen.**

 **Ruby: PYRRHA!**

 **Cinder: That silver-eyed… brat…**

 **CD: This is the day I've been waiting for!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "FALL OF BEACON 2013"**

* * *

 **Hello there! Here's Part One of the _RWBY_ tribute! I've been meaning to get back into _RWBY_ after Volume 4, so this is a great way to do it. As you see, CD can use the Link Armor as well, and Bax can use the other Armors CD has obtained. We'll see more Armor swapping as time goes on. I'm gonna be doing a trial stay at a training school, so I'll try to get the next part of this and _AmZ_ completed by the end of the month. Until then, see you later!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Fourteen: Fall of Beacon 2013**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Him and Baxter Ewers ended up in the World of** _ **RWBY**_ **, and helped Team RNJR fight off a group of Grimm-like creatures. That night, Christian helped Oscar Pines meet up with Qrow, and then, Cinder Falls sent out Another Ruby, and now, the heroes were fighting against the villains, Another Ruby, and the Grimm-like minions…**

 **WORLD OF RWBY. TOWN OF MISTRAL.**

In the town of Mistral, Team RNJR and Qrow are ready to defend the town from Cinder Falls and her acquaintances. Oscar Pines is cowering in fear from the surprise attack. Finally, there is Kamen Rider CD Link Armor and Kamen Rider Bax Marth Armor, standing against Another Ruby, who has been summoned by Cinder. "Guys, can you handle Cinder and the others?" CD asks, and Qrow responds, "Don't worry. Team RNJR and I are more than capable of handling them."

" Good," CD responds, before turning to Bax, "Bax, we've got Another Ruby, then! Let's go!"

The Riders charge towards Another Ruby, while the hunters charge towards Cinder and the others from Salem's group. CD uses the Master Sword Sword on his right arm to slash at the kaijin, who jumps back, before shooting with the scythe it has. CD then blocks them with the Hylian Shield Shield. "Bax! Now!" CD shouts.

Bax then runs towards CD, and jumps onto the shield. CD then pushes up, sending Bax into the air. This catches Another Ruby's attention, as CD then charges forward to slash at it. Another Ruby barely blocks it, but is then hit by an overhead slash by Bax, knocking it back. "Yeah! That was a great Aether!" Bax shouts, raising his fist in the air.

" Uh, Bax…?" CD mutters, "Marth never does an Aether in any _Fire Emblem_ game…"

Bax is shocked by this. "Wha?! He doesn't?!" he asks, and CD nods, confirming this.

Bax then slumps, sighing in disappointment. "Man, ruins the moment," Bax thinks to himself, "Well, we're kicking that thing's ass, so that's good."

Bax then charges forward, slashing at Another Ruby, which is knocked into a wall. CD and Bax then press the buttons on their watches.

 **FINISH TIME!**

 **LINK! / MARTH!**

They then turn their Ziku Drivers.

 **HYLIAN… TIME BUST! / CRITICAL… TIME BLAST!**

The two Riders then charge forward, delivering a powerful cross-slash attack on Another Ruby, causing it to explode. The Another Ruby watch appears, but vanishes in a puff of dark smoke. The Riders are shocked by this. "The Another Watch?!" Bax says, and CD adds, "It must be Salem. We're not finished yet. Let's help the others."

Bax nods in agreement to this, and they charge towards the others. Meanwhile, Ruby and Jaune are fighting with Cinder, while Ren fights Emerald and Nora fights Mercury. Qrow, however, is fighting Watts, who puts up a decent fight. Watts is using a simple dagger to fight, which has a gun barrel and trigger added. He tries to shoot at Qrow, who easily dodges them. He then slashes at Watts, who barely dodges this, having his outfit cut up. He looks at Qrow, angered by his attire being ruined. "You damn crow! I'll kill you for that!" he shouts.

" No you won't!" a voice cries out.

Then, CD charges in, bashing Watts with the Hylian Shield Shield, sending him flying. CD looks at Qrow, and asks, "Need some help?"

" Sure, thanks," Qrow says, and CD stands next to him.

Watts slowly rises up, anger in his eyes as he stares at CD. "Would you… stop doing that?!" he yells at CD, who shrugs his shoulder, answering, "I don't know. Can you stop being such a dickwad?"

CD prepares to attack Watts, but Cinder blocks the attacks. She then pushes CD back. "I don't need your help!" Watts says to Cinder.

Cinder turns back to him. "I'm not helping you. I couldn't care if you died or not," she responds, "Salem wouldn't be happy if you died, though."

Suddenly, a dark portal appears. Mercury and Emerald step through the portal, and this shocks the heroes. "Stop!" CD shouts.

However, Cinder and Watts step through the portal, which then closes. CD stands there, irritated. Bax walks up to CD, his hand on his shoulder. "You okay, man?" he asks, and CD responds, "Yeah."

 **SALEM'S BASE.**

Back at Salem's base, Cinder throws the Ruby Another Watch to the ground, furious at the defeat. "Curse those brats!" she mutters, "They ruined my chance to get revenge on Ruby!"

" Don't worry, Cinder dear. There's an easy way to deal with those two," a voice says, and the villains turn to see Salem walking in.

Her face is calm, but strict. Everyone bows to her, and she stares through a portal, as she sees what happened a few minutes ago. "With that creature based on the silver-eyed girl, we can finally defeat the only one standing in our way."

 **HAVEN ACADEMY. TEAM RNJR'S ROOM. HOUR LATER.**

" And… that's why I'm here," Oscar says, having just explained how he has Ozpin's mind inside of his head.

" Wow! This makes things so simple! Now we just need to take Oscar to the headmaster, and everything can be explained!" Nora says.

" That's not a good idea, Nora," Christian says, drinking a bottle of soda.

" The boy is correct, Miss Valkyrie," Oscar says, as his body is covered in a green and white aura, his eyes glowing.

Now, Ozpin is in control of Oscar's body. "Qrow told me about your meeting with Leonardo," he says, "And Leo is not only behaving irrationally, but he's also going against my orders. Something's wrong."

" And that's why you two warned us, didn't you?" Qrow asks Christian and Baxter, who nod in agreement.

" So, what do we do now?" Ruby asks.

" The only thing we can do, Miss Rose…," Ozpin says, "…is train."

This confuses Team RNJR. "Train?" Nora asks, "But, isn't Qrow still hurt a little? How is he gonna train us?"

" Okay, first…," Qrow mutters, "I'm feeling fine, Nora. And two…"

" I shall be the one training you all…," Ozpin continues, before turning to the Riders, "Can I trust you two to help me out with that?"

" No problem, Oz," Baxter replies, and Christian adds, "We Riders are here to protect this world's heroes and peace!"

Ozpin then smiles, and says, "Good."

 **A FIELD, NEAR HAVEN ACADEMY. THE NEXT MORNING.**

Oscar and Ruby are training in hand-to-hand combat, with Nora and Ren watching. "Man, Oscar is picking this stuff up fast," Nora comments.

" Yeah, but he still has a way to go before he can fight with us," Ren adds.

Oscar hits Ruby in the face, but when she falls back, he looks at her, nervously. "S-Sorry!" he says.

However, Ruby then comes back, kicking him to the ground. A smile on her face, Ruby begins jumping around. "Yeah! I did it!" she shouts.

Oscar sits up, groaning in pain. "You didn't activate your Aura," Ozpin tells him mentally.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Oscar says, talking aloud to Ozpin, who responds, "This makes it easier for you to remember."

Nora and Ren then turn to Jaune, who is training with Christian and Baxter. Christian is swinging at Jaune with the CD Slasher. Jaune is frantically dodging, barely able to avoid the sharp blade. "Come on, Jaune!" Christian shouts, "You gotta do better than that if you want to beat Cinder!"

" I-I'm trying…!" Jaune mutters, "C-Can't you.. go a little easier on me…?!"

" Would Pyrrha have gone easy on you?!" Christian asks, causing to Jaune to freeze. At that moment, Baxter shows up, the Mario Omniwatch attached to the Bax Buster.

 **FINISH TIME! MARIO!**

Energy begins charging in the blaster, taking on the appearance of a giant fireball from _Mario_. Baxter presses the trigger, aiming at Jaune.

 **BUSTER BLAST!**

The fireball is shot from the Buster, hitting Jaune in the stomach, sending him flying into the ground. Nora and Ren wince when they see this. "Ooo! That looked painful," Nora mutters.

Christian and Baxter walk up to Jaune, and Christian extends his hand. "Sorry 'bout that," he says, "Just needed to test you."

Jaune sits up and sighs. "That's okay," he mutters, "I'm used to losing."

Jaune takes Christian's hand, and gets to his feet. "Jaune, you need to believe in yourself," Christian says.

" I-I'm fine," he mutters, "No use waiting for a miracle."

" Jaune, I mean it," Christian continues, "Back on my world, I have a friend. She constantly puts herself down, no matter how many friends she has. Everyone tries to reassure her that she's a good person, but she never sees herself as such."

Jaune listens to Christian's story. "And this friend,… do you worry about her?" he asks, and Christian nods yes.

" Yeah, all the time," he explains, "When I'm done with my duties as a Rider, I want to go back home and help her understand her worth."

Meanwhile, Ruby is surprisingly having a rough time against Oscar, who is now being controlled by Ozpin. Ruby goes for a left hook, but Ozpin ducks, before landing a devastating headbutt on Ruby's chin. She falls to the ground, a small yelp coming out as she does. She rubs her chin, moaning in pain. Ozpin looks at her, saying, "Miss Rose, one thing to remember about hand-to-hand combat… is watching out for openings. Take note of your opponent's, and close up your own."

Ruby stands up, moaning, "Gooot itt…"

Ozpin then retreats into Oscar, who hunches over, panting from exhaustion. Ruby runs over to him, asking, "Hey! Are you okay?"

" Y-Yeah," the boy mutters, "It's just… so tiring…"

" Your body isn't used to this level of physical exertion," Christian says, as him, Baxter, and Jaune walk up to them.

Nora and Ren also join back up with them. "Christian's right," Ruby adds, "But, don't worry! Once your Aura is working correctly, you might be able to find out your Semblance!"

Oscar is intrigued by the word. "Semblance? What's that?" he asks.

" It's a special ability that people on your world can acquire," Baxter explains, "Ruby's is super speed. Nora's is electrokinesis. Ren's allows him to mask negative emotions. And Jaune's is… Uh…"

" Nothing," Jaune mutters depressingly, "I don't have a Semblance…"

" … At the moment," Christian interjects, "You'll get it soon. Both of you. You just to train some more."

" Mister Rice is right," Ozpin adds, his voice coming through, "A Semblance tends to appear during times of stress, or when you need it most."

Suddenly, a voice cries out, "Hey! Everyone!"

The hunters and Riders turn to see Qrow, who is running up to them. "Uncle Qrow, what's up?!" Ruby asks.

Qrow stops, holding onto his injuries, panting for air. "That Ruby impostor is back, along with Salem's cronies," he says, catching everyone's attention.

" Let's go, guys!" Christian says, and Ozpin adds, "Right you are, Mister Rice. Let's hurry everyone. Time is of the essence!"

 **CITY OF MISTRAL. MINUTES LATER.**

Civilians are running in fear, as Another Ruby attacks. It shoots at building, causing destruction. Cinder is firing off blasts of fire. Watts, Emerald, and Mercury are along for the ride, watching as the two cause damage. "She seems to be enjoying herself," Watts mutters, watching as Cinder destroys people's property, a smile on her face.

" Yeah," Mercury adds, "I've never seen Cinder this happy before."

" She must really hate Ruby that much for ruining her eye," Emerald says.

Suddenly, two motorcycles ride in. It is revealed to be the Ride Strikers. Jaune is riding on Christian's, along with Ren. Meanwhile, Baxter is on his, accompanied by Nora, who is loudly cheering in excitement. "The wimp is here," Mercury mutters, and Emerald adds, "So are his teammates and the flame hero."

" But, where's the other one, the Rose girl, and Qrow?!" Watts asks, nervous.

Then, a red blur dashes past the villains, towards the bikes. The heroes get off the bikes, and the blur slows down, revealing Ruby, holding her Crescent Rose. A crow flies by, before it transforms into Qrow, dropping to the ground with his Harbinger. Finally, a loud noise is heard, confusing the villains. Another Ruby looks around, shocked. "What IS that racket?!" Watts asks.

 **SUIT LEOPARDON! CHANGE, MARVELLER!**

The Suit Leopardon then roars through the air, landing next to the heroes. Inside of the mech, Christian is there, waving at the villains. "Hey there, Cinder! Watts! Other two!" he says, which irritates Mercury and Emerald.

" Hey!" they shout simultaneously.

Christian chuckles to himself. He then jumps out of the mecha, which shrinks down in the air, before becoming its Omniwatch form, which falls into Christian's hand. "Man, I almost forgot how fun that was!" he says.

The heroes then stand there. Ruby looks at Christian, whispering, "Should we have left Oscar at Haven? Isn't it dangerous since the headmaster is in cahoots with them?"

" I think he'll be fine," Christian whispers back, "The headmaster won't do anything for now, and neither will Salem."

Christian then turns to Another Ruby, pointing to the kaijin. "Time to take you down!" he says, causing Cinder to chuckle.

" Hah! What makes you think you can defeat us, let alone Another Ruby?!" she asks, and Christian replies, "Cause… we're better. We're the good guys. And,… we outnumber you."

" Oh,… do you…?" Cinder asks, a sly smile on her face.

Christian then facepalms himself. "I jinxed it, didn't I?" he asks.

Suddenly, another Ruby glows red and black, and suddenly, summons the Grimm-like creatures the heroes fought before. The heroes are shocked by this. "Those Grimm looking monsters?!" Ruby asks, "Is this where they came from?"

Baxter looks at Christian. "Yeah, you jinxed it…" he mutters, and Christian responds, "Bax, please… Of course. I should've remembered that Another Beings can do that. Another Ex-Aid did summon Bugsters after all."

Christian and Baxter summon and attach their Ziku Drivers, along with their personal Omniwatches. They also attach the Spider-Man and Kink watches, respectively.

 **CD! / BAX!**

 **SPIDER-MAN! / LINK!**

They then pose, as clock images appear behind them. "HENSHIN!" they shouts, before turning the Drivers.

 **RIDER TIME!**

 **KAMEN RIDER CD! / KAMEN RIDER BAX!**

 **ARMOR TIME!**

 **SPIDER STRING! SUPAIDĀ~MAN! / HYRAGH! LIN-K!**

The two are transformed into CD and Bax, and then, the armors attach to the Riders, and they are now in the respective armors. The two summon their weapons, and the hunters carry theirs. "You ready to fight, guys?" CD asks, and the heroes respond, "Yeah!"

" Then, let's make their day GRIMM!" Bax says, which causes the heroes to groan.

Bax shrugs this off, and CD mutters, "Really, Bax?"

" That sounds like a joke Yang would make," Jaune adds.

The heroes then shrug this off, before charging towards the villains. The creatures start jumping at them, but CD slices through them, before charging at Another Ruby. The kaijin's scythe clashes with the CD Slasher, causing sparks. Meanwhile, Jaune charges at Cinder, along with Bax. Jaune tries to swipe at her, but she easily dodges it. She then kicks him back, but, Bax jumps in afterward, shooting at her with the Bax Buster. Cinder deflects the first couple shots, but then, she is knocked to the ground.

Qrow, Ren, and Nora charge at Watts, Mercury, and Emerald. They each take on one another. Watts uses a dagger, trying to strike Qrow, who easily dodges it due to his Semblance, which gives others bad luck. Nora, meanwhile, swings at Emerald with her hammer, the Magnhild. Emerald barely dodges the strike. Nora then sends lightning through it, before shooting the energy out towards Emerald. She jumps away from it, but, it then hits Mercury, who dodges a swipe from Ren's Storm Flower, a pair of guns with sickle blades on them.

" Mercury!" Emerald shouts in shock, only to be bash by Nora's hammer. She is sent flying into Mercury, and the two are knocked unconscious.

" That was a shocking turn of events," Nora chuckles out, causing Ren to groan.

" Nora, please," he mutters, "Can you not during a fight?"

Jaune swings his sword at Cinder again, but she dodges it again. "You'll never be able to defeat me, boy," she says, "If your darling Pyrrha couldn't defeat me, what chance do you have?"

This angers Jaune, who then wildly swings at her. She easily dodges these, and then, she grabs his shirt, a fireball forming in her other hand. Suddenly, a blast hits her from behind. "What the?!" she shouts, and sees Bax, holding his Buster, "YOU!"

Jaune then manages to kick Cinder in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. He then falls to the ground, and with his shield, bashes her chin, knocking her down. Jaune then runs to Bax, saying, "Thanks for the assist."

" Don't worry about it," Bax responds, and the two stand to face Cinder, who rises up.

" That's it…," she mutters, "I've… had… enough…!"

Flames surround her body. This shocks everyone, especially CD and Watts. "C-Cinder?! What the hell are you doing?!" he asks her, frantic.

" The time has come for my plan to come to fruition," she mutters.

Cinder then turns to Ruby, pointing at her. "Another Ruby… will go back in time… and eliminate you," she mutters, "Then,… my eye will never have been destroyed…"

CD then mutters, "That's not gonna happen…"

He then jumps into the air, pressing the buttons on the watches.

 **FINISH TIME! SPIDER-MAN!**

He turns the driver, and shoots a string of webbing at Cinder, trapping her in place. "SPIDER STRING!" he shouts.

 **SPIDER… TIME BUST!**

" Time for the finish!" he shouts, as he raises Cinder into the air, her body wrapped in webbing.

He then spins her around in the air, before throwing her to the ground, which causes a massive thud to sound out. As the dust clears, Cinder is injured, blood coming off of her body. She groans, slowly rising up. CD then lands on the ground, removing the Spider-Man Omniwatch, reverting to his base form. "D-Damn you," Cinder mutters.

" Damn yourself," CD responds, "As long as I'm here, your plan isn't gonna work!"

" Well then," Cinder mutters, "Good thing I… kept you… distracted…"

This catches everyone off guard. They look around, only to see no Another Ruby. "Shit!" CD shouts, "It's gone!"

" Good-bye… for now…," Cinder mutters.

Suddenly, her and the other villains are surrounded in darkness, disappearing. Now, the heroes are left, dealing with a bunch of those Grimm-like monsters. The creatures attack, leaving the heroes busy. "I can't believe I screwed up!" CD shouts, angry at himself.

" Why didn't I focus on Another Ruby first?!" he thinks to himself.

" CD, go to the past!" Bax shouts, destroying one monster.

CD is shocked by Bax's response. "We've got this! Open a portal and save Ruby!" he adds.

" Without Ruby, we wouldn't make it this far!" Jaune says.

" She's helped us so much," Nora adds.

" My niece can't die," Qrow mutters, "Please."

CD then slices a monster away, before pulling out his portal device. He then locks on the coordinates from the recent time travel. "Got it!" he says, "The Fall of Beacon! That's where he went!"

CD then opens a portal, and quickly leaps through it. It then closes, and the heroes continue.

 **THE PAST. BEACON ACADEMY. (** _ **RWBY**_ **VOLUME 3, EPISODE 12)**

Several months ago, during the fall of Beacon Academy, Pyrrha Nikos is fighting Cinder atop a building. However, Cinder is lucky, and able to shoot an obsidian arrow into Pyrrha's ankle. Pyrrha struggles to get up, but falls to her knees, the pain too much. Cinder walks up to Pyrrha, grabbing a hold of Pyrrha's chin. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours," Cinder says, a smile on her face, "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha, a calm look on her face, just responds with, "Do you believe in destiny?"

" Yes," Cinder responds.

Meanwhile, Ruby Rose is running up glyphs made by Weiss Schnee, trying to reach Pyrrha and Cinder. After reaching the top of the building, she lands crouching. She then looks up. However, she is shocked when she sees Cinder with a bow and arrow, aimed at Pyrrha's chest. Cinder then shoots the arrow, which lodges itself in Pyrrha's chest. Pyrrha gasps in pain, as the arrows spreads a glowing red energy. Cinder then touches Pyrrha's head, incinerating her in an instant, her body turning into embers and spreading throughout the air. Ruby's eyes widen as she sees this, and they begin glowing. Ruby then loudly shouts, "PYRRHAAAAAA!"

A powerful blast of silver energy begins to spread. Then, out of no where, a portal appears, and out comes Another Ruby. It tries to block the energy, but another portal opens out, and out comes CD, in the Sonic Armor. It bashes Another Ruby away, causing Cinder and a nearby Wyvern to be injured. Cinder is badly injured, but she manages to get away, through a portal. CD stands there, staring at Another Ruby. "Mission success," he says, posing like Sonic, "It's a good thing I've got the power of the Fastest Thing Alive!"

Suddenly, Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby's father, and Qrow appear, looking frantic. They see Ruby's body, as she lays unconscious. "Ruby!" Taiyang shouts, grabbing his daughter's body.

The two of them notice Another Ruby, shocked at the monster's appearance. "What is that thing?!" Taiyang shouts, before turning to CD, "And who is that?!"

CD turns to the two men, and he waves at them. "Ah, hello there," he says, "I'm a friend of your daughter's in the future."

This confuses the two men. "The future?" Qrow asks, "You're a time traveller?"

CD does a "so-and-so" pose, responding, "Eh, time and space as a whole, technically. I need you two to get Ruby out of here."

" But, what about that thing?! And Ozpin is no where to be found!" Taiyang says.

" Don't worry about ol' Oz," CD says, "He's fine. Trust me."

The two stare at CD, confused. "Ozpin's okay?" Qrow thinks to himself, "If this guy is telling the truth, then I'll know eventually."

Qrow looks at Taiyang. "Let's go, Tai," he says.

" You trust him, Qrow?" Tai asks, and Qrow says, "Yes. Besides, we need to get Ruby some help."

" Thanks, Qrow," CD says, "I'll handle this monster here."

CD then removes the Sonic Omniwatch, and he pulls out a blank one. Suddenly, it is covered in red rose petals, and transforms into a new Omniwatch. The dial is red, while the body is black. The symbol on top is of a rose, while the year on the bottom is 2013. This is the Ruby Omniwatch, and CD presses the button on it.

 **RUBY!**

He then inserts it into the Ziku Driver, before turning it. A hologram of a rose is summoned, along with an armor, which poses like Ruby.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

The armor then attaches to CD. Along with the armor is a replica of Ruby's Crescent Rose, called the Rose Gun Scythe. There's bands of Dust bullets on the legs, and there's a red cloak attached to it. The visor then appears, forming the letters "RUB" for Ruby. CD then grabs the Rose Gun Scythe, as the tune of the armor plays.

 **RUBY!**

CD now stands in the Ruby Armor. He poses with the scythe, the cloak flowing in the wind. "This is the day I've been waiting for!" CD shouts, before charging at Another Ruby.

Tai and Qrow are amazed at what they see. "His armor… it looks like Ruby…!" Tai says.

" Yeah," Qrow responds, "But, no time to gawk. We've gotta get Ruby to safety."

Tai nods in agreement, and the two of them jump off the building. CD, meanwhile, is slicing at Another Ruby, causing sparks to fly off the kaijin's body. Another Ruby flips back to its feet, before shooting at CD with the gun on its Crescent Rose copy. CD spins the Rose Gun Scythe, creating a shield which blocks the bullets. He then shoots his own bullets, which hit Another Ruby. CD then presses the buttons on the Omniwatches.

 **FINISH TIME! RUBY!**

CD then turns the Ziku Driver, activating his finisher. He holds the scythe back, ready for the attack.

 **ROSE… TIME BREAK!**

The scythe is then charged with energy, as well as rose petals. CD charges towards Another Ruby, slashing at the kaijin with the powered-up blade. CD then turns around, saying, "Time for you to fall!"

Another Ruby then falls to the ground, before exploding into nothingness. The Another Ruby watch falls to the ground, before shattering to pieces.

 **THE PRESENT. HAVEN ACADEMY.**

Christian and Baxter are standing in front of Team RNJR, Qrow, and Oscar. Christian shakes hands with Ruby, while Baxter shakes with Jaune. "Thank you so much for keeping my back in the past," Ruby says, bowing to him.

Christian chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "Th-Thanks, but it was no problem," he responds.

CD turns to Jaune, saying, "Sorry… that I couldn't save Pyrrha."

" That's okay," Jaune says, shocking everyone, "Pyrrha's gone. And I have to move past that. But, to do that, I must beat Cinder. Until then, I'll grow stronger."

Everyone stares at Jaune, amazed at his words. Christian then smiles, and puts his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "That's very mature of you, Jaune," he says, "I hope you find your peace."

Baxter turns to Oscar. "Oscar, keep up with your training," he says, "Or else ol' Oz will need another body…"

Oscar chuckles nervously at this. "R-Right," he mutters.

Suddenly, a portal opens up beneath the Riders, who fall through it. The portal then closes, leaving the hunters and Oscar shocked.

 **WORLD OF ?.**

A portal opens up in a classroom, and Christian and Baxter fall out of it. They fall onto desks, crashing down, groaning in pain. They slowly rise up, rubbing their backs. "Damn, that hurt," Baxter mutters, and Christian adds, "Those damn portals can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

The two look around the classroom, noticing the Japanese writing everywhere. "Christian, you can read and speak Japanese now too, right?" Baxter asks, and Christian nods yes.

" So, what world do you think we're in now?" Christian asks.

Suddenly, a door opens up, and the two are shocked at who they see. A bunch of teenagers are there, all wearing blue bodysuits. Many of them have noticeable physical traits. One is pink, one has headphone jacks on her ears, and another has a long tongue. However, they specifically notice one person: a boy with green hair. "We're in the World of _My Hero Academia_!" Christian thinks to himself.

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Shoto Aizawa: You two… Why are you in my classroom?**

 **Christian: We're Kamen Riders CD and Bax.**

 **Deku: Are you guys heroes…?**

 **Toga: That glasses guy with Deku is interesting…**

 **CD: I don't know how to feel about that…**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "A TRUE HERO 2018"**

* * *

Well, that's the end of the _RWBY_ tribute! Next up is _Boku no_ / _My Hero Academia_! Toga's gonna be fun to write. To be honest, I've always liked her, but I'm not sure how I'd react if I honestly met her.

See y'all next time!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Fifteen: A True Hero 2018**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Him and Baxter Ewers worked with Team RNJR, and fought off Cinder and other members of Salem's group. Then, Another Ruby jumped into the past, and tried to kill Ruby after Pyrrha's death, only to be defeated by CD, who used the Ruby Armor. With their job here done, the two Riders fell into another portal. Now, they will be back in school, and they must learn the value of a true hero…**

 **WORLD OF MY HERO ACADEMIA. U.A. HIGH SCHOOL CLASS 1-A.**

Christian and Baxter stare at the people in front of them, the students of U.A.'s Class-1A. "We're in the World of _My Hero Academia_!" Christian thinks to himself.

The boy Christian is staring at has spiky green hair, and the otaku recognizes him instantly. It was Izuku Midoriya, also known as the hero Deku. All around him were his fellow classmates, and they were confused by the two strangers' appearance. "O-Oh, hello…!" Baxter mutters, waving nervously.

Christian does so as well, and he adds, "Sorry for dropping in… Trouble with portals…"

"Excuse me, but… You two… Why are you in my classroom?" a low voice mutters.

The two glance behind them, and they notice Shota Aizawa, also known as the Erasure Hero Eraser Head, and the teacher of Class-1A at U.A. Christian and Baxter freak out, and jump back. Aizawa eyed the two, noting their young, western faces. "They appear to be young adults," he thinks to himself, "But, there's something weird about them."

" Oh, uh… Sorry, sir," Christian says, bowing.

Baxter does this as well, and afterward, they stand up. "Allow me to introduce ourselves," Christian says, "I'm Christian Rice, and that's Baxter Ewers. We're Kamen Riders CD and Bax."

Aizawa's eyebrows shifted when he heard those words. "Kamen Riders?" he thinks, "That sounds familiar. Like those legends of bug-themed heroes when quirks first started showing up."

Aizawa hadn't thought about those heroes in a long time. The last time he did, was when he fought those Hopper brothers, when they became grasshopper men thanks to the Trigger drug. Looking at these two, he didn't sense any malice from them. Meanwhile, Izuku was intrigued by that title. "Kamen Riders? Are you guys heroes?" he asks, and the two turn to him.

" Oh, totally, Deku!" Baxter shouts, flexing, "We're heroes who travel across time and space to save heroes like you from evil monsters!"

Izuku was confused by Baxter's phrase. "Time and space?" he thinks to himself, "Are they saying they're time travellers? And how does he know my name?"

" Wait, how do you know who Midoriya is?" a girl asks, walking to the two.

The Riders stare at the girl, their faces red. There, in front of them, is a girl with shoulder length auburn hair, with eyes matching the same color. This is Ochako Uraraka, the main heroine in the series. "Oh, man, Ochako is so cute up close," Christian mutters to himself.

" Oh, well, that's quite simple, Miss Uraraka," Christian says, trying to stay calm and collected, "As travelers, we pass through many worlds, and go to the pasts of those worlds, to protect the heroes of those worlds from monsters."

 **MEANWHILE, IN A HIDDEN ALLEY WAY. MUSUTAFU, JAPAN.**

" Hey, Toga-chan, if I can ask you a question, what are we doing here?" a mysterious villain asks a deranged girl.

The man is dressed in a black outfit, with grey trim and boots, plus colored wristbands. The girl is wearing a tan school uniform, with metal tubes around her head, and a huge scarf and face mask. The man is Jin Bubaigawara, also known as Twice. The girl is Himiko Toga. The both of them are members of the League of Villains, and they are hiding in an alleyway, in the city of Musutafu. Toga turns to Twice, a long smile on her face. "Oh, that's simple, Jin-kun," she responds, pulling out an Another Omniwatch, "We're gonna lure out Deku-kun… using this…"

She chuckles to herself, pressing the button on the watch.

 **DEKU!**

Toga lets go of the watch, and as it falls, dark energy surrounds it. The watch morphs into a monstrous figure. The figure's torso is green, with jagged black lining. The legs were the same shade of black, with red cuffs. The arms were a pearl white, and had blue trim on it. There was a red belt, and on the face, the eyes were shadowed. There was a devious smile, and it had appendages shaped similar to rabbit ears. The figure has its brain showing, and on it is written "DEKU". Meanwhile, on its belt, it says "2014". This monster is Another Deku. Toga giggles with glee, which surprised Twice. "Yeah! My own Deku! This'll be fun!"

 **MINUTES LATER. U.A. HIGH SCHOOL. GYM GAMMA.**

Class 1-A has entered Gym Gamma at U.A., followed by Christian and Baxter. There, a frail, skeleton of a man stands there, looking around the building. He has spiky yellow hair, with two sets of strands reaching neck level. This man is Toshinori Yagi, formerly known as the world's number one hero, All Might. Christian and Baxter notice the hero there, their faces growing wide. "Hey, All Might, class is here," Aizawa says, catching the hero's attention.

All Might turns around, a small smile on his face. "Good morning, children! How are-?" he says, stopping once he sees Christian and Baxter. He walks up to them, eyeing them down.

" Aizawa, who are these two kids?" the hero asks, confused by these two.

" These kids say they came from another universe," Aizawa explains, "They're a type of hero called a Kamen Rider."

All Might's eyes go wide when he hears this name. "Kamen Rider? Like the ancient heroes?" he thinks to himself.

" So, you two are Kamen Riders from another universe, eh?" All Might asks, and Christian chuckles, saying, "Oh, just passing through as we save the Omniverse."

" Omniverse?" All Might mutters, and Christian nods.

For the next couple minutes, Christian and Baxter tell All Might their journey. How they gained their Omniwatches, their adventures with the heroes of worlds, and fighting the Another Kaijins. After hearing this, All Might is thinking to himself. "Hmm, so the Omniverse itself dropped them off here. And Midoriya is the next hero they need to save," he thinks.

" Okay then, young Riders," All Might says, "I'll help train you with my class. That way, you can grow in power. You'll need it if a monster has a copy of All for One."

However, All Might's cell phone then goes off, catching everyone's attention. He opens his phone, and answers the call. "Hello?" he says, and then, his eyes widen.

" What?! A monster is attacking the city?!" he says, which catches everyone's attention, especially the Riders.

" Yes, sir, my students can handle this," All Might says, "One of them in particular is the basis of the monster. We'll be there."

All Might hangs up, before turning to the young ones. "All Might, what did they say?" Deku asks, worried.

" They said that a monster has begun attacking the city," All Might explains, "And even worse,… it looks like… you, Midoriya."

Christian and Baxter look at each other. "An Another Hero?" Baxter asks, and Christian replies, "Definitely."

Christian turns to All Might, saying, "All Might, Deku, Baxter, and I will head to where the monster is. We need his power to take out the monster."

" Thank you, young Christian, but I will accompany you," he says.

Everyone is shocked at this. "But, All Might… you don't have All for One anymore!" Deku says, "You might be killed!"

All Might holds his hand out in front of Deku. "I know that, young Midoriya, but as your idol, and predecessor, I must accompany you and make sure this evil is defeated."

Christian turns to Deku, putting his hand on the teen's shoulders. "Deku," he says, smiling as the hero turns to him, "Let him go. I agree with him. Besides, don't worry, we can watch out for him."

Ochaco then jumps ahead, saying, "I'll go, too!"

This shocks everyone, especially Deku. "Wha?! U-Uraraka-san?! You don't… have to… do that," the hero stutters, embarrassed by his companion's offer.

Christian and Baxter look at each other, and they smile. "Sure, why not," Baxter responds, "The more help we can get, the easier it'll be."

Then, the Rainy Hero, Tsuyu Asui, also called Froppy, walks up by Christian, saying, "And I'll go too ribbit."

Christian jumps back, his face red. "A-A-Asui?!" he mutters, shocked.

This catches everyone off-guard. Deku leans over to Baxter, and asks, "What's up with him?"

Baxter smiles, and says aloud, "Oh, he just thinks Froppy is cute."

Everyone looks at Christian and Froppy, and their faces turn red. "L-Let's hurry!" Christian shouts, running out.

" I'm so gonna kick Baxter's ass later!" the man thinks to himself.

 **30 MINUTES LATER. MUSUTAFU CITY STREETS.**

Christian and Deku ride on CD's Ride Striker, while Baxter and All Might ride on Bax's. The two bikes are side by side. "Hey, young Christian, how much do you know about these monster copies?" All Might asks Christian, who responds, "While I don't know exactly what each one is like, they tend to be like their heroic templates, but corrupted."

Deku thinks to himself about this news. "So, there's a monster that's using One for All for evil?" he thinks to himself, "As All Might's successor, I'm the only one who can take it down."

Meanwhile, in the sky, the Suit Leopardon mech flies through the air. Up in it, Ochako and Tsuyu Asui are piloting the mech, worried as they have never done this before. "Uraraka, what do you think about these Riders ribbit?" Tsuyu asks, as she tries to keep Leopardon steady.

Ochaco is shocked by this question. "H-Huh,… um… I don't know," she responds, "In what way, Tsu?"

" I mean do you trust them," Tsuyu adds, and Ochaco says, "Oh, well, from what I've seen, they're very friendly, and they seem to care about Midoriya's safety."

Just then, a beeping sound plays. "Uraraka, Asui, we're almost there," Christian says, his voice coming in through a speaker.

" O-Okay!" Ochaco says, and Tsu just mutters, "Ribbit."

Meanwhile, in the city, Another Deku is smashing buildings and cars. Toga and Twice watch from a distance. Toga bounces up and down excitedly, a smile on her face. "You're really enjoying yourself, Toga," Twice says, staring at her.

" Of course I am!" she giggles, "I've got my own Deku-kun…!"

Then, the two notice the Suit Leopardon flying through the air. "What is that?" Toga asks, and Twice answers, "Don't know."

Then, the sounds of bikes flare out, and they look ahead. There, the two Ride Strikers arrive, with the Riders, Deku, and All Might. Toga smiles when she sees Deku. "Deku-kun…!" she shouts, catching the hero's attention.

Then, Tsuyu and Ochaco land on the ground, the Suit Leopardon reverting to its Omniwatch form. Tsuyu hands it to Christian. "Here ya go, ribbit," she says.

CD bows excitedly, muttering, "O-Oh! Th-Thank you, Asui!"

" He sure does like me," the frog girl thinks to herself, "Oh, well. At least he's not Mineta…"

The heroes face Another Deku, Toga, and Twice. "Ah,… Uraraka-chan too! And Asui-chan!" Toga says.

Twice then notices All Might, and chuckles. "Check it out, Toga. If it isn't All Might!" he says, causing All Might to groan in anger.

" That damn psycho," the former hero thinks to himself, "If I still had One for All, I'd wipe his face into next year…"

" And who are you two?" Twice adds, pointing out the Riders.

" My friend and I here are heroes of justice, protecting the entire Omniverse…," Christian says, before posing, "We are… KAMEN RIDERS!"

Bax poses as well. "CD!", CD shouts, and Bax shouts, "Bax!", before the two of them say together, "Remember that!"

Toga giggles, looking at Deku and Christian. This creeps the heroes out. Twice is also odded out by this. "Hey, Toga-chan…, are you okay?" he asks her.

" Of course, Jin-kun," she tells him, before looking at Christian, "That glasses guy next to Deku-kun looks cute…!"

Christian is scared by this. "I don't know how to feel about that. Should I be flattered… or scared…?" he asks.

Baxter laughs at this. "Hah, that's so hilarious…!" he chuckles, and Christian groans in anger.

He slaps the back of Baxter's head, causing Baxter to groan in pain. "Ow!" he shouts, "What was that for?!"

" That's for laughing," Christian responds, "I hope I can return the favor…"

The two of them pull out their Ziku Drivers, attaching them to their waists. They then pull out their base Omniwatches, as well as the Sonic and Link Omniwatches. They activate them and insert them into their Ziku Drivers.

 **CD! SONIC! / BAX! LINK!**

The two pose, as two clock displays appear behind them, shocking the heroes. The two smile, before shouting, "HENSHIN!", and turning the Drivers.

 **RIDER TIME!**

 **KAMEN RIDER CD! / KAMEN RIDER BAX!**

 **ARMOR TIME!**

 **SONIC SPEED! SO-NIC! / HYRAGH! LIN-K!**

The two transform into Kamen Riders CD and Bax, donning the Sonic Armor and Link Armor respectively. Everyone is amazed by the Riders' suits. The two of them charge at Another Deku. Bax slashes at the kaijin with the Master Sword Sword. The monster flies back, shocking Toga and Twice. "Th-That red hero hurt my Deku-kun…!" Toga says, gasping in shock and anger.

Toga jumps at Bax, trying to slice at him with a knife. He is hit, and sparks come off his body as he flies back, landing on the ground. "Bax!" CD cries out.

CD jumps in front of Bax, trying to kick at Toga, who back flips away. Meanwhile, Deku and Ochaco help Bax up. "Are you okay, Bax-san?" Ochaco asks.

Bax groans, holding onto his head. "Ugh,… I feel so bad for those toku heroes now…," he mutters.

" Man, Toga's tougher than I thought she'd be," Bax thinks to himself, "We've gotta think of some way to beat them, so that Deku can take out Another Deku."

" Your head's gonna be feeling a lot worse when I'm done with you, kid," Twice says, Bax and the girls turning to him.

" So, what do we do about him ribbit?" Tsuyu asks, and Bax replies, "I say we kick his ass, girls!"

Tsuyu jumps towards Twice, grabbing his right arm with her tongue. This freaks him out. "Eww! Gross! Get off me!" he shouts, disgusted.

Ochaco then puts her hands together, creating sparkle effects. She then rips chunks of asphalt out of the ground, which float in the air. She then points at Twice, causing the chunks to fly towards him. "Oh crap!" he shouts, as Tsuyu lets go of him.

The chunks hit him, sending him back. He lands on the ground hard, panting. "Damn… kids…," he mutters, slowly standing up.

He then creates two clones of himself, and they send out the measuring tape on their arms. Bax barely dodges it, as do Ochaco and Tsuyu. The girls' suits are partially torn as they dodge.

Meanwhile, CD is fighting Another Deku, landing multiple kicks on the kaijin. He then round house kicks the monster, who flies back. "Kabuto's way better at that…," CD mutters, panting.

As CD stands there, he notices a needle land at his feet, a wire attached to it. He jumps back, shocked. "Oh, my…, I missed," Toga mutters.

CD looks at her, and inside his helmet, he's scared out of his mind. "Holy shit!" he thinks to himself, "I should be scared! DEFINITELY scared!"

Toga walks towards CD, a smile on her face. "Sorry, CD-kun, but I can't let you hurt my own Deku-kun!" she says, holding a knife.

She sends another needle towards CD, who jumps away from it, shouting, "No needles!"

Deku is fighting Another Deku, avoiding punches from his counterpart. He blocks one strong punch. "I won't let you… tarnish the power… of One for All!" Deku shouts, knocking the kaijin back.

Red lines spread throughout Deku's body, and green lightning sparks around him. His eyes glow green, and he stands, now using his Full Cowl ability. He charges at Another Deku, throwing powerful punches at the monster. Sparks fly off the monster's body as it happens. He then lands a strong kick, sending the kaijin back.

Toga continues to throw the needles at CD, which he continues to avoid. Toga is getting visibly frustrated by this. "Hold still, CD-kun…!" she groans out, a happy tone to her anger.

She then runs towards CD, who is shocked. She holds her knife, ready to strike. However, CD vanishes, shocking her. "Wha?!" she mutters, and then she hears CD say, "Too slow."

CD kicks her away, Toga landing on her face on the asphalt. CD sighs to himself, relieved. "Let's change things up!" he says, pulling out the Ruby Omniwatch, "From one speedster to another."

CD removes the Sonic Omniwatch, and activates the Ruby watch.

 **RWBY!**

He attaches the watch to the Ziku Driver, and spins it.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

The Sonic Armor vanishes, and the Ruby Armor appears, along with the Rose Gun Scythe. It attaches to CD, and he grabs the scythe.

 **RUBY!**

" This is my simple soul!" CD shouts, as the visor forms on his helmet.

He charges at Another Deku, slashing at him. The monster takes the hits, and CD grabs its right leg with the scythe. "Deku, now!" CD shouts.

Deku jumps towards his counterpart, his right fist ready, glowing with energy. "Detroit… SMASH!" he shouts, as his fist charges at the monster. But then,…

Time is frozen, nobody able to move, except for Another Deku, Toga, and Twice. The three of them are confused. "What the hell is going on?!" Twice shouts out, confused.

" You almost lost your 'Deku-kun' there," a feminine voice says, catching the three's attention.

There in front of them, is a woman, her body petite, but her face looks mature. She is dressed in Incan-style garb, and she has a violet cape hanging off her shoulders. She's wearing violet boots, and gloves. "You're that woman who gave me the watch!" Toga says, pointing at her.

" Stom Niway Cinan," the woman says, giving her name and organization.

This woman was Cinan, and she was apart of a group called the Stom Niway. She then opens a portal, which shocks them. "You can open portals?" Twice asks, amazed.

" Yes," she says, waving towards it, "Enter. We'll let the idiots think…"

Toga and Twice are confused, but they slowly walk up to the portal. Another Deku follows obediently. The three walk through the portal, and then, it closes. Cinan looks at the heroes, a smile on her face. She then snaps her fingers…

And then, time resumes. CD nearly falls over, and Deku's fist smashes the asphalt, creating a massive mark. The two are shocked and confused. "What the hell happened?" CD asks.

He reverts to Christian, and Bax walks up, reverting to Baxter. "Where'd Another Deku go?" Baxter asks, and Christian responds, "I don't know. It's like he vanished…"

" That would be my doing, Hero of Legend…," a voice says, catching their attention.

The heroes turn around, and see Cinan standing there. The Riders are shocked, while the others are confused. "Wh-Who are you?" Ochaco asks.

" I am Cinan of Stom Niway," she explains, "Not that it matters to any of you from this world. No, this would matter most to…"

She then points at Christian and Baxter, and says, "…YOU two."

" Us two?" Christian thinks to himself, "Why?"

" What's Stom Niway?" Baxter asks, curious himself.

Cinan sighs when she hears this, irritated. "Did none of the losers you face tell you about us?" she asks, and the Riders nod "no".

She groans at this. "We're a group of dimension hoppers, trying to conquer the Omniverse," she explains, "WE are the ones who gathered the villains of the worlds together."

This shocks the Riders, and Christian is angered. "You bitch!" he shouts, re-activating his watch and inserting it to his Driver.

 **CD!**

" HENSHIN!" he shouts, as he turns the Driver, transforming into CD.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER CD!**

 **CD SLASHER!**

CD summons the CD Slasher, and attaches the Issei Omniwatch. He charges at Cinan, as energy builds up in the sword's blade.

 **FINISH TIME! ISSEI!**

CD presses the button on the sword, screaming loudly.

 **CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

CD swings at Cinan, who simply smirks. She freezes time once again, and unleashes an attack on CD. "You'll have to get stronger if you want to defeat me," she mutters.

Time resumes, and CD falls to the ground by the others, reverting to normal. "Christian!" Baxter shouts.

Baxter and All Might help Christian up. Christian has blood running down his chin. "Are you okay, kid?" the former hero asks.

" You'll have to work harder if you want to save the Omniverse, Hero of Legend," Cinan says, vanishing in a flash, leaving the heroes depressed.

" DAMN IT!" Christian shouts, throwing his Omniwatch down.

Christian is confused, depressed, and defeated. "What do I do now?" he thinks to himself, "How can I save the Omniverse?"

The heroes stand there, unsure of what to do.

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Christian: How can we save everyone as we are now?!**

 **All Might: A true hero doesn't give up, Christian. No matter what.**

 **Bakugou: You two are no match for me!**

 **CD: They're right… I can do this!**

 **CD and Deku: DETROIT… SMASH!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: ONE FOR ALL 2014"**

* * *

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait, but KR CD is back! As you can see, the villainous group Stom Niway has arrived to stop CD! Cinan is one member, with two others to be seen. And next time, we will see CD and Deku team up to defeat Another Deku.

Also, the next chapter of High School AmZ is in the works.

The first CD Movie is also being worked on. I'm plotting the story out.

Until next time, see ya!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Sixteen: One for All 2014**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Training with U.A.'s Class 1-A from My Hero Academia, the two encountered Another Deku, who was being used by Himiko Toga and Jin Bubaigawara. With Izuku Midoriya's help, they almost defeated Another Deku. However, they were stopped by a mysterious woman named Cinan, a member of the evil Stom Niway group. Now, their morale broken, the heroes and Riders must regroup…**

 **WORLD OF MY HERO ACADEMIA. MUSUTAFU CITY STREETS.**

Everyone stares at Christian, him still knelt down on the ground. The Rider has been broken to tears. Until now, the quest to save the Omniverse felt easy, but with Stom Niway now involving themselves in the worlds' events, he realizes how weak he is. All Might looks at the boy, walking over to him. He puts his hand on Christian's shoulder. "Young Christian, this may be one loss, but the fight isn't over," he says.

Christian turns to All Might, tears running down his face. "All Might, that Cinan woman can freeze time! How can I stand up for her?!"

" Yes, she may freeze time, but you said it yourself… You're the HERO of the OMNIVERSE!" All Might shouts, "You were chosen for this position. You can't give up!"

" That's right, Christian-san!" Deku says, chiming up, "I mean, look at me! Before I met All Might, I was a nervous wreck. I was quirkless, and scared. But, All Might saw potential in me, and made me his successor."

" A true hero doesn't give up, Christian," All Might says, "No matter what. You can save the Omniverse."

 **UA ACADEMY, GYM GAMMA. 30 MINUTES LATER.**

One hour has passed, and Class 1-A are still practicing in the gym. The students are having mock battles, with Mina Ashido going against Momo Yaoyorozu. "Man, I wonder how Uraraka and Tsu are doing with the guys," she mutters, throwing a punch, which Momo dodges.

Momo uses her Creation quirk to form a sword, charging at Mina. "I was wondering the same thing," she says, "It seems like this monster thing is on a whole 'nother level than what we deal with."

Momo swings at Mina, who throws out some acid to melt the blade. Momo makes sure to create a shield, protecting herself from the corrosive material. The shield melts away, and Momo stands there, a smile on her face. "Good work, Ashido," Momo says, and Mina replies, "Thanks! You too. We should spar more often."

Then, the door suddenly opens, and everyone turns to it. There, All Might, Deku, and the girls walk in, followed by Christian and Baxter. The team looks depressed, and this shocks everyone. "Guys…? What happened?"

" There was a woman who can stop time," All Might explains, "She's a part of the group that gives villains the ability to create monsters. She easily defeated young Christian, and the villains escaped with their monster copy of young Midoriya."

" Hah! You guys failed against those losers?!" a loud, cocky voice shouts out.

Everyone looks at the direction the voice comes from. There, Katsuki Bakugou, a smile on his face. He begins to walk up to them. "Bakugou, I would advise you be quiet," Aizawa mutters.

" Why should I? If I was there, those villains would be arrested and that monster destroyed!" Bakugou says, continuing to gloat.

" Ka-chan…," Deku mutters, but then, Christian shouts, "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

Everyone is shocked by this. Bakugou glares at Christian, surprised that someone would talk to him like that. "Who does this ass think he is?!" Bakugou thinks to himself, "He's a Quirkless nobody without his gear. He's nothing to me!"

" And what are you, you ass?! A retard?" Bakugou asks, and everyone gasps at this.

Baxter freezes in shock, and sighs. "Oh, no," Baxter mutters, "He pressed the 'retard' button…"

Tsuyu and Ochaco are confused by this. "Retard button, ribbit? What's that?" Tsu asks.

At that moment, Christian is covered in green light, and the Ziku Driver, with the CD Omniwatch, is attached to his waist. He screams angrily, and charges at Bakugou, transforming into CD. Bakugou smirks at this. CD throws a punch at Bakugou, which connects. Everyone is amazed at this. "CD-san hit Ka-chan!" Deku gasps, and Baxter says, "Christian got called a retard a lot in middle school. It's a trigger for him."

Bakugou rebounds from that punch, spitting in shock. "You bastard! You wanna go? Let's go!" he shouts, shooting an explosion at CD, causing the hero to fly back.

CD barely lands on his feet, and prepares to charge forward. However, bandages fly at him and Bakugou holding them in place. "All right, that's enough," Aizawa mutters, his eyes glowing, as he de-activates Bakugou's quirk.

Bakugou groans, annoyed that Aizawa has stopped him again. He calms down, and so does CD. Aizawa then lets them go, and he then rubs his eyes. Bakugou looks at CD, who transforms back into Christian. " If you two want to fight, then do it correctly," Aizawa says, "In a sanctioned sparring match."

Bakugou smiles, saying, "Fine by me!"

Christian mutters, "I'm down."

" Then, everyone else,… stand back," Aizawa says.

 **MEANWHILE… AT AN ABANDONED BUILDING.**

A portal opens up, and out steps Toga, Twice, and Another Deku. They are amazed at the portal, which then closes up. "Wow! That was insane!" Twice yells, before Toga adds, "Like us?"

" Crazier," a voice mutters, shocking them.

Appearing out of nowhere, Cinan stands there, a smile on her face. Twice is amazed by the woman's appearance. "It's you again! The portal lady!" he shouts, pointing at her.

" Yes, Cinan," she mutters, "Though, I'm surprised none of you villains have spread the word to the Hero of Legend."

Toga and Twice watch as Cinan walks to Another Deku, and taps its forehead. The kaijin grunts in pain, as dark energy surrounds its body. It then disappears, and the Deku Anotherwatch drops to the ground. The two villains are shocked by this. "Y-You… turned my Deku-kun back into a watch…!" Toga says.

" Yes, all the members of Stom Niway can create Anotherwatches," Cinan explains, "We have access to the cores of worlds, and find the energy of the most powerful hero. Then, we copy their energy, distorting it with darkness, to create the Anotherwatch."

Toga and Twice are amazed by this explanation, and Cinan picks up the Anotherwatch. Her hand then emits darkness, which is absorbed by the watch. "We Stom Niway members can also recharge the watches, as long as they are not damaged," she explains.

She then pushes the watch's button, and it glows in darkness again.

 **DEKU!**

The watch is engulfed in darkness, and transforms into Another Deku.

 **BACK AT UA ACADEMY. GYM.**

Christian and Bakugou stand opposite of each other. Aizawa watches both of them, and says, "Okay. When I give the go ahead, you may begin. When I think one of you are too tired, then I decide the winner. Do you understand?"

The two nod in agreement, and Aizawa then says, "Begin."

Christian activates the CD and Issei Omniwatches, and attaches them to the Ziku Driver. He then poses and says, "Henshin!"

Bakugou charges at Christian. However, he is knocked back by the Issei Armor appearing. Christian transforms into CD, and the Issei armor attaches to him.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER CD! ARMOR TIME! BOOST! I-SSEI!**

" Taste the power of the harem king!" CD shouts, charging at Bakugou, the Boosted Gear on his right hand glowing green.

 **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**

" Take this!" CD shouts, throwing a punch at Bakugou.

The punch knocks Bakugou back, and he is shocked by this, as is everyone else. "K-Ka-chan was knocked back by Christian-san's attacks!" Deku mutters.

" Yeah, though… What was with that 'harem king' line?" Mina asks, and Tsuyu adds, "Yeah, that's a little creepy…"

Baxter chuckles, saying, "When we use the Omniwatches based on heroes, we tend to pick up some of their mannerisms."

" Give up! You two are no match for me! You and your friend are chumps! Even worse than Deku!"

This angers CD, who shouts, "Shut your damn mouth! Deku is a better hero than you! He's kind, caring, and passionate. And Bax and I are the same way!"

CD pushes the buttons on the watches,

 **FINISH TIME! ISSEI!**

CD then turns the Ziku Driver, and his right fist charges with green energy. He charges at Bakugou, and throws a punch.

 **WELSH… TIME BUST!**

The punch is about to connect, but Aizawa shouts, "Stop," with CD barely able to stop in time.

The energy singes Bakugou's hair, as CD's fist stops right in front of his face. CD turns to Aizawa, reverting back to normal. "What the hell, Aizawa?!" he shouts, being irritated.

Aizawa has a small smile on his face, saying, "Normally, I wouldn't let a match happen this easily. The reason I did… was to boost your self-esteem…"

This surprises everyone, especially All Might. "You needed to stop moping, and knowing Bakugou's loud mouth, he was sure to fire you up," the teacher explains.

Christian stands there, confused and amazed by Aizawa's strategy. "That… makes sense…," he mutters, as Bakugou yells, "What the hell?!" at Aizawa.

" That was a brilliant idea, Aizawa," All Might says, patting his back.

Aizawa pulls away, saying, "Don't pat my back, All Might…"

Christian stares at Deku and All Might, and he thinks back to the beginning of _My Hero Academia_. "Deku is just like me," he thinks to himself, "A nervous, kind kid. Had little friends. And looked up to superheroes. And then, he was given power. And now,… we're both working to save people."

" They're right," Christian thinks to himself, "I can do this. I can save the Omniverse."

" All right, guys," Christian says aloud, "Let's go find Another Deku."

Everyone smiles when they hear this, except for Bakugou. "That's what I'm talking about, young Christian!"

 **MUSUTAFU CITY STREETS. THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

Toga and Twice jump out a portal, along with Another Deku. The portal than closes, and they look around. Twice scratches his head, confused. "Man, I'm never gonna get used to that," he mutters.

" Hey, there!" a voice shouts, catching their attention.

There, the Riders, All Might, and Deku run up to them, shocking the villains. "Oh! The Riders!" Toga shouts, "And Deku-kun too!"

Christian is creeped out, and he says, "A-Alright! Surrender now, before I kick your asses."

Christian and Baxter attach their Ziku Drivers. Christian pulls out the CD and Spider-Man Omniwatches, while Baxter pulls out the Bax and Jotaro Omniwatches. They press the buttons on them, and insert them into their respective Ziku Drivers.

 **CD! SPIDER-MAN! / BAX! JOTARO!**

They pose, and shout, "Henshin!", before turning their Ziku Drivers. They are covered in their base suits, as the Spider-Man and Jotaro Armors spawn.

 **RIDER TIME!**

 **KAMEN RIDER CD! / KAMEN RIDER BAX!**

 **ARMOR TIME!**

 **SPIDER-STRING! SUPAIDĀ~MAN! / ORA ORA ORA! JO-TARO!**

CD and Bax equip the Spider-Man and Jotaro Armors, respectively. They charge at Toga and Twice, with Deku rushing at his monstrous copy. He throws a punch at Another Deku, causing sparks to fly off from the twin energies. Another Deku staggers back, groaning in pain. Deku then jumps towards the monster, energy charging into his right foot. "St. Louis…," he mutters, before shouting, "SMASH!"

He then lands a powerful kick on Another Deku, knocking it back. Sparks start to appear from the monster's body, which shocks Toga and Twice. "How did the kid do that much damage?!" Twice asks, surprised.

" It's because they have the same power," a voice says, as Cinan appears out of nowhere, shocking everyone.

Twice jumps in shock, holding his chest. "Stop doing that, woman!" he shouts, scared out of his wits.

CD and Bax face Cinan. "You again," CD mutters, as Cinan turns to him.

" Ah, you again, Hero of Legend," Cinan says, "Still fighting against us?"

" You bet your ass I am!" he shouts, swinging a punch at her, but she vanishes, which surprises him.

She then reappears behind him, delivering a kick to the back of his head. She then fires an energy blast from her hand at Bax, who jumps away just in time. However, it hits Deku, knocking him back from Another Deku. "DEKU!" the two Riders shout.

They run to him, making sure he's okay. But during then, a portal opens up next to Another Deku. The monster runs through, and CD catches this. "Shit!" he mutters, before looking at Toga and Twice.

" Damn it! I have to hurry!" he says, "Bax, handle them the best you can!"

Bax nods in agreement, as CD summons the CD Slasher, inserting the Issei Omniwatch.

 **FINISH TIME!**

Toga and Twice are shocked. CD activates the finisher.

 **ISSEI! CREATIVE DESTRUCTION!**

He swings the sword, which fires an energy slash designed like Draig. Toga and Twice jump back, and using this chance, CD runs through the portal, right before it closes. Toga and Twice are shocked by this. "Ah! Son of a bitch!" Twice shouts, stomping the ground in anger.

Cinan sighs to herself, and freezes time for Bax and Deku. "You villains are idiots," she mutters, opening a portal.

She pushes Twice and Toga into it, saying, "How you two are villains is a mystery to me…"

She then teleports away herself, before unfreezing time. Bax and Deku notice this, and Bax mutters, "Oh, man… CD is gonna be pissed…"

 **THE PAST. BATTLE TRIAL, GROUND BETA.**

In the past of _My Hero Academia_ , when Deku and Ochaco were taking on Bakugou and Iida in All Might's Battle Trial. Deku runs away, Bakugou cornering him against a wall. The edgy teen has a psychotic look on his face. "Why won't you use your quirk? Are you mocking me?!" he shouts angrily, "Ever since we were kids, you hid it! You've always had it!"

" Y-You're wrong, Ka-chan," Deku mutters, scared.

" Stop lying to me!" Bakugou yells at Deku.

However, at that moment, a portal appears out of nowhere. This shocks the two heroes-in-training, and then, Another Deku jumps out. They are confused by the kaijin's arrival. "Wh-What the hell is this thing?!" Bakugou asks, "Is this yours, Deku?!"

" N-No, Ka-chan! I don't know what it is!" Deku replies, and Bakugou shouts, "Then, why does it look like you?!"

Before they can react, Another Deku's right fist glows green. "DEEETRRROOOIITTTT…," it mutters, "….SSSMMMMAASSSHHHH!"

The monster's fist collides with Bakugou, sending him flying. Deku is shocked by this. "KA-CHAN!" he shouts, running to his rival.

He tries to help him up, Bakugou coughing up blood. "D-Damn it…!" he spits up, and Deku says, "Don't talk, Ka-chan. Rest up."

Deku stands up, and faces his monstrous counterpart. "A-All right, you… villain… Come on…!" he shouts at the kaijin.

" It looks like I have no other choice," the teen thinks to himself, "I'll have to use All for One!"

" Hey, Deku, need any help?" a voice asks, shocking Midoriya.

He turns around, and sees Kamen Rider CD standing there. This causes him to jump in fear, until CD chuckles. "Oh, sorry to scare you there, Deku. Forgot how uppity you are, especially this early in your training," he says.

" Wh-Who are you?" the teen asks, scared from the armored figure on one side of him, and a monstrous copy of himself on the other.

" Oh, I'm here to help you, from the future," CD explains, and he pulls out a blank Omniwatch, which glows a teal green color.

Deku stares at the watch, confused by the Rider's words. "The future?" the teen thinks to himself, "Does he have a time related quirk? Or does time travel get invented not too long from now?"

The watch has become a new Omniwatch, with a dark teal body and a light teal dial and button. On the watch, underneath the dial, is an icon of Deku's mask from his first costume on the top, and the year 2014 on the bottom. This is the Deku Omniwatch.

 **DEKU!**

Deku is amazed by the watch's sudden appearance, which features his face on the dial. "What is that?" he asks CD, who turns the dial, the teen's face now displayed fully.

" This is your power," CD mutters, before pressing the button on the watch.

 **DEKU!**

He inserts the watch onto the Ziku Driver, and turns the belt buckle. A hologram of a notebook appears, with an armor resembling Deku's current hero costume. It poses with a punch, and begins attaching to CD.

 **ARMOR TIME! DETROIT SMASH! DE-KU!**

Deku is shocked by what he's seeing, as the visor forms, with the letters "DEK" for "Deku" attaching to the helmet. CD poses, now wearing the Deku Armor. "Behold, this is the Deku Armor," he says, "And now, the hero Deku and I shall SMASH your face in!"

CD points at Another Deku, shocking the monster. Deku is confused. "Wh-Wh-What is this?" he mutters, "You summoned an armor based on me? And it's because of a watch? This doesn't make any sense. How does this work? Is it a quirk…?"

CD and Another Deku stare at the teen, who begins to mutter endlessly like he normally does. "Uh,… Deku…?" CD mutters, trying to catch Midoriya's attention, "Deku…!"

Midoriya jumps back to his senses, bowing. "S-Sorry, sir!" he says, "I tend to get distracted…"

CD pats his back, saying, "Don't worry. I know how you are. Why don't we take down this fake together?"

Deku nods in agreement, and CD adds, "Great. And don't worry, you won't have to use One for All yet. I'll let you know when…"

The teen is shocked by CD's knowledge of One for All. "How do you-," he says but CD stops him, saying, "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider."

" O-Okay then…," Deku says, and the two charge at Another Deku.

" Another Deku is based on you, so if you land some punches, they should do some damage to him!" CD explains, and Deku nods, throwing a punch at the kaijin.

The punch knocks the monster back, and CD lands a powerful kick. Deku charges in, delivering a sweep kick. "Deku, now!" CD shouts, and Deku nods.

Deku's right arm begins glowing with pink energy. Meanwhile, CD presses the buttons on his Omniwatches.

 **FINISH TIME! DEKU!**

CD turns the Ziku Driver, causing his right fist to charge up with similar pink energy.

 **SMASH… TIME BUST!**

CD and Deku charge at Another Deku, and the both of them scream, "DETROIT…. SMASH!"

Their energy-powered fists are thrown at Another Deku, slamming their fists into the monster's stomach. This causes a massive shockwave, sending Another Deku through a wall, before it explodes. Deku is now panting heavily, his right arm broken from using his quirk. "Uraraka,… how are you doing?"

" I'm sorry, Deku… I can't reach the bomb!" Ochaco says, her voice coming through a communicator.

" Oh, no…," Deku mutters, "What now?"

" Use your other arm, knock the ceiling with All for One!" CD says, which amazes Deku.

" That's right!" he says, "Thank you!"

Deku powers up his left arm, and shouts, "SMASH!"

He swings up at the ceiling, and stands there, tired. After a few seconds, a voice comes in. All Might's voice shouts, "The Hero Team Wins!"

Deku sighs in relief, and falls to the ground. CD walks over to the teen, reverting to Christian. He pats the teen's shoulder, and says, "Rest easy now, Deku…"

 **UA ACADEMY, CLASS-1A. THE PRESENT.**

" Congratulations, young Christian, on defeating that monstrous copy of young Midoriya," All Might says, a smile on his face.

All Might shakes Christian and Baxter's hands, smiles on their faces. Deku then bows to them, saying, "Th-Thank you for saving my life!"

" Don't worry, Deku," Christian says, "Thank you for the Omniwatch. I'm sure the power of One for All will come in handy."

" I will say, it is weird that you were able to form a copy of One for All's abilities," All Might says, looking at a blank Omniwatch.

Then, out of nowhere, the watch glows a yellow color, and transforms into a new Omniwatch, with a dark blue body, and a yellow dial and button. It features a symbol of All Might's face, and the year 2014. This is the All Might Omniwatch. This shocks everyone there, especially All Might and Deku. "What the-?!" Deku shouts, "The watch copied your powers too, All Might?!"

" How did that happen?" All Might questions, "I lost my power a while ago…"

Christian thinks to himself, and then, he says, "It might be that since you are a former user, the watch can pick up your past power, and copies it."

All Might smiles at this, and says, "At least my power will be useful still."

He then walks to Baxter, and hands him the Omniwatch. This shocks Baxter. "Take this, young Baxter," All Might says, "You and Christian will need my power as well, along with young Midoriya's."

Baxter smiles, bowing to All Might, "Thank you, All Might. I'll use it well."

All Might puts his hand on Baxter's shoulder, replying, "I know you will. I wish you two luck on your mission."

" Thank you, everyone," Christian says, and just then, a portal opens up in front of them, shocking everyone.

The two Riders then walk through the portal, before it closes up. Bakugou then smiles, saying, "Thank god those two are gone! They were annoying!"

" I think that green one was really nice though, ribbit," Tsuyu mutters, and Mineta sighs, saying, "Why does everyone else get lucky…?"

 **WORLD OF ?.**

Christian and Baxter enter a city park through the portal which then closes. They look around, noticing people walking around. "So, where are we now?" Baxter asks, and Christian shrugs, saying, "I'm not sure. It looks like an Asian country, but I'm not exactly sure."

Suddenly, a bunch of monstrous people, with skull faces, dressed in blue and gold appear, attacking everyone around. Christian and Bax are shocked by this, but then, Christian's face is lost in though. "Where have I seen these guys before?" he thinks to himself.

However, a man dressed in black clothing featuring red trim then appears, a worried look on his face. Christian and Baxter notice him, and they run to him. "What's going on?" Baxter asks the man, who turns to face them.

" The evil organization VUDO is attacking the park! Stand back! I'll handle this," the man says, before pulling out an odd object.

It is a red hand guard, with gold trim. It has a red jewel in the center, and the man puts it on. Christian is shocked when he sees this. The man makes a pose, and shouts, "Merah!"

Suddenly, his body is covered in a flash of light, and when it clears, there stands a warrior, dressed in a black body suit, with red and gold armor. His breastplate is black and silver, and his helmet is black, with silver trim and a red visor, with a bird motif. Christian had recognized the world and man now. The man poses, saying, "Garuda Warrior, Bima!"

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Christian: This is the world of Bima!**

 **Bima: Who are you warriors?**

 **Rasputin: Those masked warriors and Bima shall be no match for this monster!**

 **Rena: This monster…! It looks like Bima!**

 **CD: I won't let VUDA conquer this world!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "MERAH 2018"**

* * *

There we go! The My Hero tribute is finished! And next time, we enter the world of the Indonesian toku, Bima! I decided to use this to spread the word of Bima, since I find it a very interesting series. Until next time, see ya!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Seventeen: Merah 2018**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Along with Baxter Ewers, they trained with the students of UA Academy, and were able to defeat Another Deku. Realizing the dangers of Stom Niway, the heroes make their way to another world. Now, they will team up with a bird-themed warrior…**

 **WORLD OF BIMA. CITY PARK.**

A warrior, dressed in a black bodysuit, with red and gold armor stands in front of Christian and Baxter. His breastplate is black and silver, and his helmet is black, with silver trim and a red visor, with a bird motif. Christian had recognized the world and man now. The man poses, saying, "Garuda Warrior, Bima!"

The Kombatan, the skeleton foot soldiers of VUDO, surround the warrior, Bima. Christian is amazed by this sight. "This is the World of Bima!" he says, which confuses Baxter.

" Bima?" he says, "Who's Bima?"

" An Indonesian toku hero," Christian explains, "He was given his powers to fight against the evil organization named VUDO."

" So, should we help him?" Baxter asks, holding out his Ziku Driver.

Christian pulls his out as well, replying, "Certainly."

The two attach their Drivers to their waists, and they activate their Omniwatches.

 **CD! / BAX!**

The two pose, with their clock displays appearing behind them. This catches Bima's attention, as well as the Kombatans. "What the hell?" the hero mutters, confused.

The two shout, "Henshin!", and they turn their Drivers, activating their transformations.

 **KAMEN RIDER CD! / KAMEN RIDER BAX!**

They transform into CD and Bax, and they charge at some Kombatans, striking them down, which shocks Bima. CD summons the CD Slasher, and Bax summons the Bax Buster. CD slashes at some grunts, and Bax turns around. He notices some grunts approaching Bima, and he yells, "Watch out!", and shoots them down, surprising Bima.

Bima stands there, shocked at the abilities of the Riders. "Who are these men? What kind of power do they possess?" he thinks to himself.

" I have never seen such power," Mikhail says, the man who gave Ray the Merah and unknown to him and his friends, his brother.

" But, you should help them," he adds, "They might be helpful."

" Right," Bima says, as he rushes at some grunts, taking them down.

Bima and CD stand back to back, with Bax next to them, their weapons ready. Bima readies an arrow, and the Riders prepare their attacks. They then shout, and deliver a finishing attack, taking out the remaining troops in the area. After that, CD and Bax return to normal. "Wow, that was easy," Baxter says, high-fiving Christian.

" Excuse me," Bima says, "Who are you warriors?"

Christian and Baxter turn to face Bima, who reverts back to Ray. He walks up to them. "Oh," Christian says, "We're just some heroes passing through."

" Yeah, we're Kamen Riders," Baxter adds.

" Kamen Riders?" Ray says, confused by the term.

" Kamen? The Japanese word for mask?" Ray thought to himself, "These guys look western, but they call themselves something with a Japanese term."

" Yeah," Christian adds, "It's a TV show in our universe. We were granted the power of fictional characters, as well as our own powers."

" Well, I thank you for your help," Ray responds, holding his hand out to shake.

" No problem, Ray," Christian responds, accepting the handshake.

Ray is put off from this. "You know who I am?" he asks, and Baxter responds, "Well, Christian knows more about you. We know about every world we visit, one way or another. That includes the heroes we help out."

" Oh, okay then. Thank you so much. Would you two like to join me for lunch?" Ray asks.

Baxter shakes Ray's hand next, and Christian responds, "We'd love to."

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE VUDO BASE, IN THE PARALLEL WORLD…**

" Damn that Bima! And those masked warriors as well!" Rasputin, the leader of VUDO,

screams in anger.

Rasputin's right hand, Iron Mask, stands there, awaiting orders. "Sir, I promise to take those

wretched heroes down," he says, bowing.

" Oh, I wouldn't believe that," a mysterious voice says, catching them off-guard.

There, a mysterious figure stands. It is an Asian woman, dressed in beautiful oriental clothing.

Iron Mask stands, outraged. "What?! How dare you?!" he shouts, charging at the woman, his claws ready to strike.

However, the woman smirks, and she snaps her fingers. Time freezes for the two villains, and

she walks around Iron Mask. "How barbaric," she says, before snapping her fingers, restoring time to normal.

Iron Mask stumbles from the shock, and turns around, surprised to see the woman in front of

him now. "What the?!" he mutters, "How did you do that?"

" Oh, it's simple really," the woman answers, "I am Nachi, a member of the group Stom

Niway. And I'm here to offer you something that can destroy that annoying Garuda Warrior."

This piques Rasputin's interest. "Master doesn't need your-," Iron Mask begins to say, before Rasputin interrupts him.

" Now wait, Iron Mask," Rasputin says, "I want to hear what this woman has to say."

Nachi pulls out a blank Anotherwatch, which she holds up, showing it to the dictator. "With this, you can create a monster that can take Bima's power, but will serve you."

Nachi walks over to Rasputin, and she hands him the watch. He chuckles to himself. "Perfect," he says, "I'll take you up on your offer."

The watch glows with dark energy, and it displays a monstrous version of Bima. He presses the button on the watch.

 **BIMA!**

The watch surrounds itself with dark energy, and Rasputin lets go of it. The watch transforms into a horrific, bird-like figure. It had a jagged beak, wings with metal blades for feathers, and razor sharp talons. On one wing, it says "BIMA", and the other wing says "2013". This is the Kaijin Hero Another Bima. It screeches like a bird, and looks around. "Perfect!" Rasputin says, "Those masked warriors and Bima shall be no match for this monster!"

 **RAY'S HOUSE. THIRTY MINUTES LATER.**

Christian and Baxter were now having a snack with Ray and Rena, who were enjoying the Riders' stories about other worlds. "Wow, those worlds sound amazing," Rena says, amazed by the story of their time in the World of _My Hero Academia_.

" Yeah, I'm surprised that there's a world where people have superpowers," Ray responds.

Ray was trying to hide his secret identity as Bima from Rena, and was just trying to sound like an everyday man who was amazed. "So, have you guys heard about Bima?" Rena asks the Riders, a smile on her face.

" Oh, yeah," Baxter responds, pointing at Ray, "He actually helped us save poor old Ray here."

Rena chuckles at this, and Ray has a look of annoyance on his face. "I wonder if I can just tell Rena I'm Bima already," he thinks to himself.

" I would recommend against that," Mikhail says to Ray, as the two now talk to each other in a white void, "The more people that know you're Bima, the more liabilities that VUDO will have against you."

Ray sighed at hearing this. Mikhail was right. He needed to limit who knew his secret. Randy already knew, due to Ray rescuing him from VUDO. He'll just have to keep it secret until the time is right and everyone is safe. "Hey, Ray," Rena's voice calls out.

Ray snaps back to normal, and turns to Rena, who looks confused. The riders stare at him, knowing what he's doing. "Are you okay?" Rena asks, "You kinda zoned out there."

" Oh, yes. I'm fine, Rena," Ray responds.

" Ray! Rena!" a man yells, before running into the room.

This was Randy and Rena's uncle, and Ray's adoptive uncle, Iwan. He runs to the TV, and turns it on. "Uncle! What's wrong?" Rena asks, and then, she receives her answer.

On the TV, there is a group of Kombatan attacking civilians. However, they are led by Another Bima, which catches everyone off guard. "That monster…! It looks like Bima!" Rena gasps.

Ray has an annoyed look on his face. "VUDO…," he thinks to himself, "To think that they would copy Bima's form…"

" No," Mikhail says, "I don't think VUDO created this creature. It doesn't fit their style."

" So, you're saying that they're working with someone?" Ray asks him.

" Very likely," Mikhail responds.

Ray then returns from the void he talks to Mikhail in. "Another Bima!" Christian says, which catches Ray's attention.

" Another Bima?" Ray mutters, and Christian responds, "Remember that group I told y'all about? Stom Niway? They create monstrous copies of the hero of a world, who try to defeat that world's hero."

" So, this Another Bima… How can it be defeated?" Ray asks.

" Normally, we need the power of the hero in order to defeat them," Baxter explains, and Ray says, "Well then. Maybe you two should go and take that monster down. At least, until you can meet up with Bima again."

The riders look at Ray, and notice him winking, hinting at what he plans to do. "Oh, good idea," Baxter says, "We'll see you guys later."

Christian and Baxter run out of the house, heading towards their Ride Strikers. They hop on, and they ride off, toward the city.

 **THE CITY. TEN MINUTES LATER.**

Ten minutes pass, and Another Bima is still attacking civilians, along with the Kombatan. The kaijin grabs a woman's hand, which shocks her. She tries to break free, but it is no use. As Another Bima prepares to slash her with its razor-sharp feathers, a voice cries out, "Hold it!"

Another Bima and the woman turn in the direction the voice came from. There, Christian and Baxter ride up on their Ride Strikers. Christian then jumps off his, which reverts back into an Omniwatch, which Baxter grabs. Christian leaps at Another Bima, and summons the CD Slasher.

 **CD SLASHER!**

Christian slashes at Another Bima, knocking it away from the woman, who is shocked at what she's seeing. Christian turns to the woman, and holds out his hand. "Are you okay, miss?" he asks, and she stares at him.

" Y-Yes, thank you," she answers, grabbing his hand.

He helps her up, and he says, "Run away. We'll handle these guys."

She nods in agreement, and runs away, in the direction the Riders came from. Baxter stops his bike, and turns it back into a watch as well. He tosses Christian his Bike Omniwatch, saying, "So, you think we can do it without an Omniwatch if we have Bima helping us?"

" I think so," Christian responds, "We'll just have to hold Another Bima off until Ray gets here."

The two attach their Ziku Drivers, and they activate their Omniwatches.

 **CD! / BAX!**

They attach the watches to their Drivers, and they pose, before shouting, "Henshin!", and turning the belts.

 **RIDER TIME!**

 **KAMEN RIDER CD! / KAMEN RIDER BAX!**

Bax summons the Bax Buster, and the two fist bump. "Let's do it!" CD shouts, as they charge at Another Bima.

CD slashes at Another Bima, landing a shot. It stumbles back, and growls viciously. It throws some razor feathers at CD, who backflip over them. Bax then jumps over CD, and fires some shots at Another Bima. The kaijin falls to the ground, and the two cheer. "Man!" Bax says, "This is getting easier and easier the longer we go!"

At that moment, time freezes, allowing only Another Bima to move. The creature stands and turns around, as Nachi has appeared there. "Ah, the Riders… I've been wanting to meet them. Especially the… 'Hero of Legend'."

Nachi restores time to normal, and CD and Bax are shocked. "Wh-What the?!" Bax mutters.

CD looks at Nachi, and is confused. "Who are you?!" he asks, and she chuckles.

" Oh,... me? Allow me to introduce myself, Hero of Legend," she says, "My name is Nachi, and I am a member of Stom Niway."

The Riders are briefly shocked by this. "Stom Niway?" CD mutters, "So, you ARE here. Just what are you guys up to anyway?!"

" What are we up to? Why... we want to remold the Omniverse to our liking. It's as simple as that," she answers.

CD growls at this. "You don't get to twist reality however you want!" he yells, "You could cost people their lives!"

CD and Bax activate the Gasper and All Might Omniwatches, respectively, inserting them into their Drivers.

 **GASPER! / ALL MIGHT!**

They turn the belts, and summon the armors, which begin to attach onto them.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

 **GAS-PER! / SMASH! ALLl-MIGHT!**

CD Gasper Armor holds Another Bima in place, while Bax All Might Armor throws a punch at Nachi. However, the Stom Niway member teleports behind Bax. She scoffs, saying, "Nice try, but so long for now."

She then teleports away, leaving Bax shocked. CD groans from using the Forbidden View Balor, stuttering out, "B-Bax,... hurry up…! I can't…!"

At that moment, time restores for Another Bima, who flies at Bax, tackling him into a building. "Bax!" CD shouts.

" CD!" a voice calls out.

CD turns around, and there is Ray, who runs up to him. "Ray! How did you get away from Rena?" he asks, and Ray responds, "I just told her that I had to use the bathroom really badly…"

" Another Bima has Bax! We need to hurry!" CD says.

" Right!" Ray says, right before he summons the Merah.

He poses and shouts, "Merah!"

 **INSIDE THE BATTERED BUILDING.**

Another Bima throws Bax to the floor, and flings razor feathers at him. Bax notices this, and yelps in shock. He rolls away from the projectiles, which barely miss him. As Another Bima plans to throw more, Bima jumps into the building, grabbing his copy and crashing down. The two get up, and Bima kicks his copy back. "Garuda Warrior, Bima!" the hero calls out, before charging at his copy.

" Bax!" CD shouts, as he runs to his friend.

" What took you?" he mutters, and CD responds, "Sorry. Ray just got here…"

CD helps Bax up, and the two run to help Bima. CD freezes Another Bima again, and Bax takes this chance to punch Another Bima from behind. The kaijin goes flying, and Bima pulls out his bow, the Helios Blaster. He fires off an arrow, which destroys the right wing of Another Bima. The monster crashes to the ground, and slowly rises. The heroes exit the building, and they are shocked, as they are surrounded by a ton of Kombatan. "Oh, shit," CD mutters.

" Give up, Bima! You and those warriors are no match for the combined powers of myself and Another Bima!" Iron Mask says, as he appears in front of them.

" I don't think so, Iron Mask!" Bima shouts.

" Yeah!" Bax adds, "As long as heroes like us exist, no villain shall win!"

" And as the Hero of the Omniverse," CD says, "I won't let VUDA conquer this world!"

The Riders and Bima charge at Kombatan, taking them on one-by-one. CD slashes with the CD Slasher, while Bax fires with the Bax Buster. Meanwhile, Bima takes some on with punches and kicks. CD inserts the Issei Omniwatch onto the Slasher, and Bax inserts the Mario Omniwatch on the Buster.

 **FINISH TIME!**

The Slasher's blade charges with green energy, while the Buster charges up a giant

fireball. The two then press the buttons on the weapons.

 **ISSEI! / MARIO!**

 **CREATIVE DESTRUCTION! / BUSTER BLAST!**

CD swings the Slasher around, unleashing an energy slash shaped like Ddraig. Bax,

meanwhile, fires into the air a giant fireball, which splits off up high, landing on many Kombatan, destroying them. Meanwhile, Bima takes on Iron Mask, the two of them throwing punches and kicks, dodging some every once in a while. As the battle continues, the heroes slowly lower the amount of Kombatan remaining. "This has gone on too long!" Iron Mask says, "Another Bima, destroy-!"

 **TCHU TCHU!**

A couple laser blasts hit Another Bima, knocking him off his feet. This shocks everyone. "What the?!" Iron Mask mutters.

CD, Bax, and Bima turn to the source of the blast, and they are shocked at who they see. A figure stands there, dressed in a cloak, their face obscured by a white void. "It's the person who gave us our Drivers!" CD says, and is shocked. Another Bima growls and flies at the figure, but…

 **ZIKAN GIRADE!**

 **GIRI GIRI GIRI!**

The figure draws the Zikan Girade, the signature sword of Kamen Rider Zi-O, which surprises CD. "Th-That's-!" he thinks to himself, as the figure delivers a powerful slash, temporarily destroying the monster.

" That was a close one," the figure says, and they put the sword away.

The figure turns to the heroes, and says, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Hero of Legend. And your good friend as well."

" Cut the small talk," CD says, "Who are you? And why do you have the Zikan Girade? Why did you send us off on this journey?"

The figure sighs to themselves. "I really didn't want to reveal my identity right now," they say, "But, alright…"

The figure reaches for their hood, and slowly, they lift it off their head. The white void fades away, and their face… his face… can clearly be seen. CD was in shock, and he de-henshins. Christian knew that face. "Hello, Christian Rice," the figure says, "I'm So Okuno, it's nice to properly introduce myself to you."

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Christian: So Okuno? The actor for Sougo? Why are you here?**

 **So Okuno: I'll explain as much as I can to you.**

 **Rasputin: This monster failed! You lied to me!**

 **Nachi: The thing is invincible unless the Riders use Bima's power themselves.**

 **CD: Feel the power of the Garuda!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "GARUDA SATRIA 2013"**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry for such the long wait! However, I am back to work on** _ **Kamen Rider CD**_ **, and I shall soon write the second** _ **Bima**_ **episode, as well as the next episode of** _ **High School AmZ**_ **. I'm very excited to continue working on these stories!**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Eighteen: Garuda Satria 2013**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. Entering the World of Bima, the two Riders told the garuda hero their mission, and they soon encountered me, the mysterious figure who supplied them their Drivers and Omniwatches: So Okuno...**

 **WORLD OF BIMA. CITY PARK.**

" Hello, Christian Rice," So Okuno says, "I'm So Okuno, it's nice to properly introduce myself to you."

" So Okuno? The actor for Sougo? You're the mysterious figure?!" Christian mutters in shock.

Christian couldn't believe his eyes. So Okuno, the actor who played Sougo Tokiwa, Kamen Rider Zi-O, was standing in front of him. He was geeking out. "Holy shit! I can't believe it! This is so cool!" he shouts, barely staying calm.

" Um, Christian, we have a kaijin to deal with," So says, and Bax sighs, saying, "It'd be hard for him to keep calm around one of his idols. Especially since you gave us our Omniwatches."

" Who cares who you are?!" Iron Masks shouts, "You're dead meat!"

Iron Mask charges at Bima and the others, but suddenly, a giant robot drops from the sky, stopping Iron mask in his tracks. It is a giant mecha, colored different shades of grey. On its chest is green katakana, spelling "Robo". And finally, its head is a giant Ridewatch, specifically the Zi-O watch.

 **TIME MAZINE!**

This was Zi-O's Time Mazine, his mecha and time machine. Christian was losing his mind. "It's the Time Mazine!" he shouts.

The mecha opens, and the heroes jump in, with Bax dragging Christian in.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER. AT RAY'S HOUSE.**

" Okay, now that we're alone, you need to explain everything to us," Baxter says, looking at So Okuno.

So nods his head in agreement. Christian, meanwhile, is still excited. He's holding onto the Zikan Girade, examining it. "You're right," So says, "I'll explain what exactly is going on."

 **FLASHBACK. JAPAN.**

So Okuno is filming an episode of _Kamen Rider Zi-O_. He is reading his lines between takes, rehearsing them for the next scene. " _I was working on the latest episode of Zi-O,"_ he is explaining, " _When suddenly, the prop Ridewatch I own started glowing."_

The Zi-O Ridewatch prop he owns starts to glow, which catches his attention. "What the hell?" he mutters to himself.

He walks over to the watch, and he picks it up. As he looks over it, a spark goes throughout his body, freezing him throughout time and space. He is shocked by this, and he is in a white void. "What's going on?!" he shouts, confused.

" So Okuno… ," a disembodied voice mutters, and So replies, "Y-Yes… ?"

" You have been chosen," the voice responds.

" Chosen? For what?" he asks.

" The Omniverse, the collection of all universes of reality and fiction, is in danger," the voice explains, "And you have been chosen to guide the hero who shall save all of reality."

An image appears in front of So, showing Christian Rice. "Who is this?" he asks, and the voice responds.

" This is Christian Rice," the voice says, "He shall save everyone."

A Ziku Driver and a blank Ridewatch drop into his hands. "A Ziku Driver?" he mutters, "Is this for real?"

" Yes, you shall give him this belt, so he can perform his mission," it says, "We shall grant you all your role's abilities as well, so you can help him."

So then re-awakens in the real world, shocked and confused. " _And then, once filming finished, I made my way to you… ,"_ he explains.

 **THE PRESENT.**

" And you know the rest," So finishes.

Christian and Bax are amazed by the story. "So, did you ever find out who that voice was?" Christian asks.

So nods no, and he answers, "No. The voice never named themself, or showed a physical appearance."

The three Riders stand there, left with the question about the disembodied voice's identity.

 **THE VUDO BASE, IN THE PARALLEL WORLD…**

Rasputin growls in anger, holding onto the Bima Anotherwatch. "Those damn Riders and Bima took down this bootleg?!" he shouts, angered and confused.

Iron Mask, who is kneeling, says, "A-Actually,... my lord… , it was a random man… "

This, however, angers Rasputin even more. "WHAT?!" he shouts, "A RANDOM MAN?!"

He throws the Anotherwatch, and then, everything freezes. Nachi, the Stom Niway member, appears from a portal, and she grabs the Anotherwatch. She then unfreezes time, which surprises everyone there. "Well, it seems like things didn't go so well," she says, a smile on her face.

Rasputin points at her, and Kombantans point their weapons at her. "This monster failed! You lied to me!" he shouts at her, and she scoffs. "Calm down," she mutters.

She then appears behind him, and says, "That monster can be reactivated at any time. It's only able to be defeated if those Riders use Bima's power themselves."

She grabs the watch from Rasputin, and she presses the button on it.

 **BIMA!**

The watch is absorbed in dark energy, and soon, it becomes Another Bima. The creature roars aloud, and Nachi says, "Now,... let's come up with a plan."

 **RAY'S HOUSE.**

So is looking at all the Indonesian shows on TV. He's eating a burger that he made there, and he's holding onto his Zi-O Ridewatch. "Should I tell Christian about the upcoming Zi-O episodes?" he thinks to himself, "Would Shirakura-san be mad at me?"

At that moment, Ray walks into the room, saying, "Oh, hey So."

" Hey, Ray," So replies, and Ray asks, "Where are Christian and Baxter?"

So takes a bite of his burger, and says, "They went to go explore around the city. They want to learn about Indonesian cuisine, they said."

At that moment, the TV switches to a news broadcast, which shocks the heroes. "Warning to all citizens! The bird-like monster has returned! Please stay inside for your safety!" the newscaster says.

So and Ray turn to each other. "We've gotta warn Christian and Baxter!" they say.

 **CITY STREETS. MINUTES LATER.**

Meanwhile, in a city diner, Christian and Baxter are chowing down on food. They have big smiles on their faces, and they finish up their current plates. "Man, this all-you-can-eat buffet is amazing!" Baxter says.

" You said it, Baxter!" Christian replies, "I've never had Indonesian food before! I can't believe it's this good!"

At that moment, So and Ray run in the diner, with So saying, "Found you two!"

They run up to the Riders, who look at them. "Guys, what is it?" Christian asks.

" Another Bima is back," Ray says to them, and they quickly stand up.

" Well then, what are we waiting for?! Lead the way!" Baxter says.

The four run out of the diner, heading towards the source of the attacks.

 **A NEARBY PARK.**

Another Bima is attacking citizens again, accompanied by Iron Mask and a bunch of Kombatans. Another Bima grabs a man, and begins to choke him. The man gasps for air, and his female companion is scared and in shock. Kombatans attack more people, their screams filling the air. "With this much destruction, the heroes should be here anytime now," Iron Mask mutters to himself.

" Hey!" a voice calls out, catching the villains' attention.

" Speak of the devil," Iron Mask says.

Just then, the Riders and Ray run up, looking angry. "Iron Mask! This has gone on long enough!" Ray shouts at him, and Iron Mask laughs.

" Correct, Bima," he says, "So, we shall now defeat you and your companions!"

Kombatans surround the heroes, who look around. "You guys ready for this?" Ray asks.

" Yeah!" Christian and Baxter reply, and So adds, "Let's go!"

The Riders attach their Ziku Drivers to their waists, and activate their Ridewatches.

 **CD! / BAX! / ZI-O!**

Ray, meanwhile, summons Merah, and he poses. The Riders insert their watches, and they pose. They all shout, "Henshin!", while Ray shouts, "Merah!"

 **RIDER TIME!**

 **KAMEN RIDER CD! / KAMEN RIDER BAX! / KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

The four transform into CD, Bax, Zi-O, and Bima, their transformations knocking the grunts back.

 **ZIKAN GIRADE! / CD SLASHER!**

CD and Zi-O summon their swords, and they charge, swinging at Kombatans. Bax, meanwhile, attacks Another Bima. And finally, Bima fights Iron Mask. The two clash, grappling with each other. "This world isn't yours to take from!" Bima shouts.

" Lord Rasputin is allowed to do whatever he desires!" Iron Mask retorts, "And no puny Earthlings like you will say otherwise!"

They knock away from each other, and Bima is knocked onto his stomach after Another Bima sees him, and hits him in the back. Bax, however, gets a shot on Another Bima, who growls in anger.

 **BAX BUSTER!**

Bax chuckles, saying, "Don't forget, birdy! You're mine!"

Bax attaches the Mario Omniwatch to the blaster.

 **FINISH TIME! MARIO! BUSTER BLAST!**

Bax charges and fires three huge fireballs at Another Bima, knocking the kaijin to the ground. Bax runs to Bima, and helps him up. "Thanks," Bima says, "Guess this makes us even."

Meanwhile, CD and Zi-O are continuing to slash at Kombatans, before standing back to back. They pull out the Deku and Ghost watches, respectively. They insert the watches into their Drivers, and they turn them.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

 **DETROIT SMASH! DE-KU! / KAIGAN! GHOST!**

The armors appear and attach to them, now CD Deku Armor and Zi-O Ghost Armor. CD throws a powerful punch at the ground, shouting, "SMASH!"

The punch cracks the ground, taking out some Kombatans with a shockwave. Zi-O, meanwhile, is dodging the attacks from the grunts, first with normal ducks and dodges, and then, by using Ghost's abilities. He hovers into the air, and glides around gracefully. He then presses the button on his watches.

 **FINISH TIME! GHOST!**

Spinning the Driver, his right foot is covered in orange flames. He flies at a group of grunts, and destroys them.

 **OMEGA… TIME BREAK!**

CD then does the same with his watches, and spins his Driver.

 **FINISH TIME! DEKU!**

 **SMASH… TIME BUST!**

CD unleashes an explosive punch, destroying some more Kombatans. CD turns to Zi-O, and says, "How was that, So?"

" Great!" he replies, "Go help out the others. Take out Another Bima!"

CD nods in agreement, and runs to help Bax and Bima. He lands a punch on Another Bima, and says, "How you guys holding up?"

" We're good," Bax replies, "Should we heat things up?"

" Yeah," CD adds.

 **MARTH! / LINK!**

CD and Bax activate the Marth and Link watches, respectively. They insert the watches, and activate the transformations.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

 **MARTH! / HYRAGH! LIN-K!**

The two transform into the armors, and they slash at Another Bima with their swords. They knock the kaijin back, and they activate their finishers.

 **FINISH TIME!**

 **MARTH! / LINK!**

However, at that moment, time freezes. As the Riders and Bima stay in place, a portal appears, and Nachi walks out from it. She has an irritated look on her face. She looks at CD and Bax. "Damn Riders… They ruin everything…," she mutters.

She then turns to Zi-O, and her eyes light up with interest. "Oh, who do we have here?" she says.

She walks over to Zi-O, and examines him. "Kamen Rider… Zi-O…," she mutters.

She walks back to CD and Bax, and turns them towards each other. She then unfreezes time, and the Riders attack each other. They are knocked away from each other, and fall to the ground, reverting to normal. "What the hell, Baxter?!" Christian yells, and Baxter responds, "Me?! What about you?!"

The two then notice Nachi, and they stand up quickly. "Who are you?!" Christian says.

" Me? I'm Nachi," the woman responds, "I'm a member of Stom Niway."

The Riders are shocked, especially Zi-O. "Stom Niway?" he says, "Are you guys like the Time Jackers?"

" The Time Jackers? Those fictional has-beens?" Nachi says, "We're leagues above them. We're gonna conquer the entire Omniverse."

" You guys… You're the ones who're placing the entire realm of reality in danger!" Zi-O shouts.

" Yeah," she replies, "And we love it."

Nachi then disappears through a portal. Another Bima follows through, which catches the Riders off guard. "Oh no, you don't!" Christian shouts, and he rushes into the portal right before it closes, which shocks Baxter, Zi-O, and Bima.

 **A FEW WEEKS AGO.**

During the time of Bima's first episode, before Ray got the Merah, he was running to help someone, that person being Mikhail. However, a portal opens up in front of him, blocking his path. Then, Another Bima jumps out, which shocks him. "What the hell is that?!" he mutters.

Another Bima flies into the air, and fires some metal feathers from its wing. Ray prepares to die. However…

 **THWACK-THWACK-THWACK!**

Christian appears with the CD Slasher, and slashes the feathers away. Ray is amazed by this person saving his life. "Th-Thank you, kind sir," he says.

" No problem," Christian responds, "Now, you need to hurry. That guy needs your help!"

Ray nods in agreement, and he runs off, leaving Christian to fight off Another Bima. The kaijin turns to Christian, who says, "All right! Let's get down to business!"

Christian activates the CD Omniwatch and inserts it into the Ziku Driver.

 **CD!**

" Henshin!" Christian shouts, as he turns the Driver, and transforms into Kamen Rider CD.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER CD!**

CD then pulls out a blank watch, which transforms. Its body and button are a deep red, and its dial is gold. There is a garuda-looking symbol, as well as the year 2013. It is the Bima Omniwatch. He activates the watch.

 **BIMA!**

CD inserts the watch, and spins the Driver.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

A hologram of the Merah Stone appears, and from it, comes the Bima Armor. It makes Bima's signature pose, and starts to attach to CD.

 **MERAH! BI~MA!**

The visor, spelling out "BMA" for Bima, forms on the helmet, and CD stands in the Bima Armor. He poses like Bima, and says, "Feel the power of the Garuda!"

CD summons a bow that resembles the Helios, called the Garuda's Shot. He fires three shots at Another Bima, who avoids one, but the other two hit it. CD then charges at the spot Another Bima is falling towards, and delivers a roundhouse kick, sending the kaijin flying into a tree, which crashes. The monster gets up, growling at CD. Garuda's Shot turns into a sword called the Garuda's Pierce. CD jumps at Another Bima, and stabs into him. He then drives it up, and pulls it out. He then drops the sword, and presses the buttons on the watches.

 **FINISH TIME! BIMA!**

He then turns the Driver, and jumps into the air.

 **GARUDA… TIME BUST!**

CD's right foot is surrounded in flames, which takes on the appearance of a garuda. He flies down and crashes through Another Bima, who begins to spark, before exploding.

 **THE PRESENT. OUTSIDE RAY'S HOUSE.**

Christian, Baxter, and So are talking to Ray. Ray shakes Christian's hand, saying, "Thank you so much for helping me out."

" No problem, Ray," he replies, "It's what heroes do."

" So, what are you gonna do now, So?" Baxter asks So, who chuckles to himself.

" Well, uh… To be honest, all I can really do is head back to our world and film Zi-O some more," he explains, rubbing the back of his head, "In the meanwhile, I'll look into unlocking more of Zi-O's power for real."

" I can't wait to see that!" Christian says, excited.

So then jumps into his Time Mazine, and closes it up. It then opens up a portal, and flies into it. At the same time, a new portal opens up next to the Riders. Christian says, "Well, that's our ride! See ya, Ray!"

" See you," he responds.

Then, the Riders walk through the portal, which soon closes, leaving Ray there.

 **?**

A portal opens up in a mountainous region, and out steps Christian and Baxter. The two look around, and Christian freaks out. "I know this place!" Christian says, "My first video game location…"

As the two walk around, two pairs of eyes are watching them. One pair is blue, while the other is green. "So, what do you think?" the source of the blue asks.

" I say we blast em!" the source of the green says.

" My first game," Christian adds, "Banjo-Tooie."

The Riders have entered Spiral Mountain.

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Banjo: Howdy there, strangers! I'm Banjo!**

 **Christian: It's an honor to meet you two!**

 **?: I can help you defeat that bear and bird...**

 **Gruntilda: Freed I am, I won't be beat! These monsters will crush you underneath their feet!**

 **CD: Two Another Heroes?!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "BEAR AND BIRD 2018"**

 **ALSO…**

 **A world filled with the rumors created by fans…**

 **Christian: What is this place?**

 **Our heroes, brought here during their quest…**

 **?: I welcome you to Rumor Isle!**

 **The Rider who never made it…**

 **Kamen Rider ?: I AM THE TRUE DEMON KING…**

 _ **KAMEN RIDER CD THE MOVIE**_

 _ **LOST LEGENDS**_

 **COMING SOON**

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! I'm back with another episode of** _ **Kamen Rider CD**_ **! The Bima story is done, and next time, we pick up in the World of Banjo-Kazooie.** _ **Banjo-Tooie**_ **was the first game I ever played, so I'm excited to spend the next arc on it. Also, to get you all excited, part 2 of that arc will debut my first power-up!**

 **Until next time...**

 **See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Kamen Rider CD**_

 **Episode Nineteen: Bear and Bird 2018**

 **LAST TIME,… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ …

 **An American otaku, Christian Rice, has begun his destiny, and has become the Hero of Legend, by obtaining the powers of Kamen Rider CD. With my help, the Riders were able to defeat Another Bima. I returned to the Real World to continue my role as Sougo, and the Riders… enter a familiar world...**

 **WORLD OF BANJO-KAZOOIE. SPIRAL MOUNTAIN.**

Christian and Baxter looked around Spiral Mountain, with Christian in particular freaking out. "I can't believe it!" he says, "It's Spiral Mountain!"

" Yeah, so?" Baxter says.

Baxter was never that ecstatic about Banjo. He acknowledged that the games were good, but he wasn't as big a fan as Christian was. "You don't understand, Baxter!" Christian explains, "This is where my history of video games started!"

Suddenly, a blue egg flies into the back of Christian's head, smashing into him and covering his head in egg yolk. "Wh-What the hell?!" Christian shouts, and behind them, a voice mutters, "Hah! Got him!"

" Kazooie! That's not nice," another voice says.

The two Riders turn around, and see a bush wiggling around. At that moment, two beings stumble out of the bush: a bear and a bird. The bear is dressed in shorts, with a shark tooth necklace around his neck, and a blue backpack on his back. And the bird is holding a weird looking wrench. Christian was beginning to freak out. He was standing in front of Banjo the Honey Bear and Kazooie the Red-Crested Breegull. "Howdy there, strangers! I'm Banjo!" the bear says, bowing politely to the Riders.

" Oh my god! Banjo and Kazooie!" Christian says, "It's an honor to meet you two!"

Christian walks up to the duo, and he is fanboying like crazy. "It's so great to see you two! Ever since _Nuts and Bolts_ , I've been praying for you guys to get a new game!"

" Oh, so you play our games?" Kazooie asks, glaring at Christian.

" Played them?!" he says, " _Tooie_ was the first game I EVER played!" Christian responds, "You two are what define 3d platformers for me!"

Kazooie turns to Baxter, and asks, "And what about you there?"

Baxter shrugs, saying, "You're alright. I'm more of a Mario fan, to be honest."

 **MEANWHILE… IN THE GAMES FACTORY OF L.O.G. …**

Elsewhere, in the factory owned by the Lord of Games, otherwise known as L.O.G., one person was working: the witch Gruntilda Winkybunion. Ever since losing the battle against Banjo and Kazooie in _Nuts and Bolts_ , the witch has been forced to toil away in L.O.G.'s factory. While she has sworn revenge against the bear and bird, since no game has been released since then, she has been stuck in the factory. She was furious at the Lord of Games for leaving her here, where she was being bossed around by Piddles, the cat she was given as an assistant.

Gruntilda had planned to make her own game, but she never had the time to do so, as Piddles constantly gave her orders. The witch was currently between tasks, grumbling to herself. "Curse that bear and bird I say! They'd be dead if I had my way!" she mutters.

At that moment, a deep voice speaks up. "You'd like to end them, wouldn't you?"

Gruntilda turns around, shocked as right beside her, there is an odd man. He is dressed in a dark blue, British style outfit, with red trim along the outfit. He has a purple cloak around his neck, and he is holding two blank watches. "Wh-Who are you, weird man?! You better answer me while you can!" Grunty asks.

" My name is Trainib, witch," the man says, "And I am a member of the group called Stom Niway. We are a group of renegades who plan to conquer the Omniverse, which includes the Real World. If you listen to my offer, I will help you get revenge on that duo you hate so much."

" Hey! Who are you?!" a voice calls out.

At that moment,Piddles appears, irritated. The cat jumps at the two, but time is stopped for everyone but Gruntilda and Trainib. The witch is shocked. "What happened? Is that you? What's going on? I have no clue!" she says.

" Okay, first up," the man says, "You need to cut back on the rhyming. It's annoying."

The witch sighs, saying, "Yes, alright. Did you do this?"

" Yes," he answers, "We're able to freeze time for others. Now, as I was saying, I will give you these two watches…"

Trainib holds up the blank watches, and adds, "With these, you'll get two monsters who will fight for you. With these, you can defeat the duo with their own abilities. Not only that, when we invade the Real World, you can get revenge on Rare for keeping you locked up here."

Gruntilda stands there, as a devious smile appears on her face. She grabs the watches, and she chuckles. "I like the way you think, odd man! I accept your offer!" she says.

Trainib smiles, and he says, "Great. Let's get to work then."

A portal appears out of nowhere, which surprises Gruntilda. "After you, witch," he says, and she nods in agreement.

Grunty walks through the portal, followed by Trainib. The portal closes, and time returns to normal, causing Piddles to crash into the boxes of games.

 **BACK AT SPIRAL MOUNTAIN.**

Christian was exploring Spiral Mountain with Banjo and Kazooie, a smile on his face. Baxter was following close behind, taking quick glances at the areas. "And there's the entrance to the Isle O'Hags!" Christian calls out.

" We get it, boy," Kazooie groans, "You enjoy our games. We know where everything is."

" Kazooie!" Banjo calls out, "Try and be nice! One of our biggest fans is excited to meet us."

" By the way, why are you guys here?" Kazooie asks, turning to Baxter.

Baxter remembers their mission, and says, "Oh! That's right! We were brought here by the Omniverse to protect y'all!"

Banjo stops, turning to Baxter. The duo is confused by the Rider's words. "Protect us?" Kazooie questions, "What could we possibly need protecting from? Grunty's trapped in L.O.G. 's factory. There's no way she can get out."

" I wouldn't be too sure about that, you pitiful bird!" a voice calls out.

Everyone freezes in place, surprised by the sudden voice. They turn around, and standing there, is Gruntilda, an evil grin on her face. The heroes are shocked by this. "G-Grunty?!" Banjo says, "H-How are you here?!"

" It doesn't matter how I got here," the witch replies, "All that matters now is my revenge!"

" She's not rhyming," Christian points out, "Why is she back to not rhyming…?"

Gruntilda then pulls out the two watches she was given, which shocks the Riders. Kazooie however, laughs at the objects. "Watches?" she says, "What are you gonna do? Tell us the time?"

Kazooie chuckles to herself. Gruntilda laughs herself, though, saying, "Laugh all you want, bird! But this time, I'll be the one with the last laugh…!"

Gruntilda presses the buttons on the watches, and then drops them. They are surrounded in dark energy, and begin to morph.

 **BANJO! / KAZOOIE!**

The watches have transformed into two monsters. One of them is a monstrous bear, with razor sharp claws, and a devilish backpack. The backpack has a mouth on it, filled with teeth. The other is a bird, with sharp wings and a drill beak. These are Kaijin Heroes: Another Banjo and Another Kazooie. The duo are surprised by the monsters, and the Riders are annoyed. "Two Another Heroes?!" Christian says, shocked.

" Another Heroes?" Banjo asks, and Baxter explains, "They're monsters created to kill the heroes of the Omniverse using their own powers!"

" So, it was a Stom Niway member that broke you out!" Christian says.

" Yes, and the man was nice enough to promise me revenge on Rare for my defeat," the witch responds.

Christian and Baxter pull out their Ziku Drivers and their Omniwatches. They activate them, attach them to the belts, and place their belts on their waists.

 **CD! / BAX!**

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

The two of them pose, and shout, "Henshin!", turning the Drivers, and activating the transformation.

 **RIDER TIME!**

 **KAMEN RIDER CD! / KAMEN RIDER BAX!**

Kamen Riders CD and Bax stand there, and summon their weapons. "We won't let that happen!" CD shouts, as the two charge at the Another Heroes.

Bax fires at Another Kazooie, while CD swings at Another Banjo. Another Kazooie knocks the shots back with its wings, and Another Banjo blocks CD's slash. CD is knocked back, landing next to Banjo and Kazooie. "Are you okay, Christian?!" Banjo asks, and CD responds, "I'm fine. I've dealt with these kinds of monsters before."

CD and Bax pull out the Sonic and Mario Omniwatches, respectively. They activate them, and attach them to their Drivers.

 **SONIC! / MARIO!**

They then turn the Drivers, summoning the armors.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

 **SONIC SPEED! SO-NIC! / IT'S-A ME! MAR-RIO!**

Banjo and Kazooie are surprised by the Riders' armors. "You're using the powers of Sonic and Mario?" Kazooie asks.

" Yeah," Bax responds, "We've already earned their powers."

Bax shoots fireballs from his hands at Another Kazooie, whose wings catch on the fire. The kaijin jumps around, trying to put the fire out. CD, meanwhile, dashes towards Another Banjo, delivering a powerful uppercut, knocking it into the air.

CD then presses the buttons on the Omniwatches, and he turns his driver.

 **FINISH TIME! SONIC!**

 **SONIC… TIME BUST!**

CD jumps into the air, and rams into Another Banjo, delivering a deadly hit. The kaijin sparks, and growls, before exploding. The Banjo Anotherwatch falls to the ground, angering Gruntilda. CD lands on the ground, and turns to the witch. "Okay, Grunty," CD says, "It's time we took you back to L.O.G."

CD, however, is knocked down by Another Kazooie, who is carrying the Banjo Anotherwatch in its mouth. The kaijin lands next to Grunty, and drops the watch into her hand. "Thank you, my wonderful servant!" she says, as she presses the button on the watch, and drops it to the ground.

 **BANJO!**

The watch transforms back into Another Banjo. CD stands up, with Banjo helping him. "Thanks," he mutters, as he removes the Sonic Omniwatch, "We've gotta end this."

Banjo stares at the hero, thinking to himself. " _If the monster uses my power,"_ he thinks, " _And CD can use other heroes' powers…"_

" CD!" Banjo says, and the Rider turns to him, "Take my power!"

CD is amazed by the bear's offer. CD pulls out a blank Omniwatch, and holds it out. Banjo grabs the watch, and focuses on it. Suddenly, the watch glows with a brown aura, and flashes. When the flash ceases, there is a special Omniwatch in Banjo's hand. It has a connection to something like the Zi-O II Ridewatch. The body is colored blue, while the faceplate is brown. It displays Banjo's face, and to the right of it is part of a Jiggy. This is the Banjo Omniwatch. "Here," Banjo says, "Use it!"

CD nods in agreement, and grabs the watch. He then presses the button on it.

 **BANJO!**

CD inserts the watch into his Ziku Driver, and spins the buckle.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

A hologram of Banjo's backpack appears, and opens up. The Banjo Armor appears from it, and attaches to CD. The shoulders are copies of Banjo's backpack, and a pair of claws. His visor is now "BNJ".

 **GUH-HUH! BANJO!**

Grunty stands there, shocked at CD in the Banjo Armor. "What the hell is this?!" she asks, and CD turns to her, saying, "The end of your villainy."

CD charges at Another Banjo, using the Banjo Claw Claws on the kaijin, slashing at the monster. The monster staggers back, and CD jumps at him. He stabs a claw through the kaijin, destroying it instantly. This shocks Gruntilda, and CD turns around, facing her and Another Kazooie. Banjo charges towards the witch, rolling at her. She jumps out of the way, barely dodging the attack. "Another Kazooie! Attack the bird!" she shouts, and the kaijin caws.

It flies at Banjo, trying to grab Kazooie from Banjo's backpack. The duo roll out of the way, and Bax shoots fireballs at Another Kazooie. The kaijin knocks them away, and Bax groans. "Damn it," he says, "How 'bout this, then?"

Bax pulls out the Jotaro Omniwatch, and activates it.

 **JOTARO!**

He replaces the Mario Omniwatch with the Jotaro Omniwatch, and spins the driver.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

 **ORA ORA ORA! JO-TARO!**

Bax is garbed in the Jotaro Armor, and he yells, "Star Platinum The World!"

At that moment, time freezes, and he jumps at Another Kazooie. He then summons Star Platinum, and begins a series of rapid punches. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" he yells.

When time resumes, the punches send Another Kazooie to the ground. Kazooie sees this, and is amazed. " _I hate to admit it,"_ she thinks to herself, " _It seems like Banjo and I can't beat this thing on our own. If the fanboy could take down Banjo's copy with his power…"_

Kazooie then turns to Bax, and says, "Hey! Come here!"

Bax is confused, pointing to himself. "Me?" he asks, and Kazooie calls out, "Yes, you! Hurry up!"

Bax runs up to the duo, and he asks, "What is it?"

" Hand me one of those watches," she says, and Bax asks, "An Omniwatch? Why?"

" Don't question me! Just hand me one!"

Kazooie pecks Bax on the head, and he groans in pain. " Alright!" Bax moans, as he pulls out a blank Omniwatch.

Kazooie grabs the watch without waiting, causing Banjo to yell her name. " _If I'm right about this,"_ she thinks.

She focuses into the watch, and soon, it flashes with red energy. It is now another special Omniwatch, similar to the Banjo Omniwatch. It's body is red, and the faceplate is yellow, with Kazooie's face on it. On the left, it has a piece of a Jiggy. This is the Kazooie Omniwatch. "Hey, fanboy!" she calls out, catching CD's attention.

She throws him the watch, surprising him. "Use it! Take down that crappy imposter!" she says, and CD nods. He presses the button on the watch.

 **KAZOOIE!**

He replaces the Banjo watch with the Kazooie one, and spins the Ziku Driver.

 **ARMOR TIME!**

A holographic egg appears, and it hatches the Kazooie Armor, which attaches to CD.

 **BREE! KAZOOIE!**

CD stands there, with the Feather Shoulder pads, a red one on his right shoulder and a gold one on his left. His hands are covered in beak cannons, called the Kazooie Beak Beaks. His visor now spells out "KZI". He spreads his arms out, causing wings to appear. He jumps into the air, and flies at Another Kazooie, catching the kaijin off guard. He grabs the monster, and throws it into the mountains, which angers Gruntilda. CD then presses the buttons on the watches.

 **FINISH TIME! KAZOOIE!**

He spins the Driver, and spins around through the air.

 **FEATHER… TIME BUST!**

CD is surrounded in razor sharp feathers of red and gold, and dives at Another Kazooie, before destroying the monster with an explosion. "NO!" Gruntilda cries out, "You've destroyed both of my beautiful minions!"

" Too bad for you, Grunty," Banjo says.

The witch turns, and growls at the sight of Bax, Banjo, and Kazooie, with CD landing beside them. "No! I can't go back to that factory! I WON'T!" she growls.

At that moment, time freezes, which shocks the witch. "What the-?!" she cries out, only for Trainib to appear beside her.

She jumps in fright, only to calm down when she sees it's her benefactor. "Oh, it's only you…," she says.

" Yes," he answers, "And I can see that they failed."

" Yes! They failed!" she cries out, "What are you gonna do to help me?!"

He holds up his hand in front of the witch's face, and he says, "Come with me. I'll revive them… and make them stronger than before."

He holds it to her for a handshake. She stares at him, and groans. "Fine…!" she says, accepting his hand.

Trainib waves his hand, and a portal appears. The two walk through it, leaving the heroes behind. The portal closes, and time resumes as normal. The heroes look around, confused. "What the-?!" Kazooie calls out, "Where is Grunty?!"

" I don't know, Kazooie," Banjo replies, "It's like she's just vanished…!"

Bax turns to CD, and asks, "CD, do you think…?"

" Stom Niway," CD answers.

The bear and bird turn to the two. "Stom Niway?" Kazooie asks, "What's that?"

The Riders return to normal, and Christian says, "We should explain…"

 **MEANWHILE, IN THE ISLE O'HAGS…**

Inside an abandoned building, Gruntilda is standing beside Trainib, looking annoyed. "Are you done yet?!" she asks, "If we don't hurry, the duo will find us!"

" Patience, my dear Gruntilda," Trainib replies, "I was just finishing up the installation of the cauldron."

There, next to Trainib, is an odd looking pot. Gruntilda eyes the thing, excited. "So, with this cauldron, I can fuse the watches together?" she asks, rubbing her hands evilly.

" Yes, and with the combined Another Hero, the bear and bird stand no chance…"

 **NEXT TIME… ON** _ **KAMEN RIDER CD**_ **!**

 **Banjo: So, this Stom Niway are responsible for everything…?**

 **Trainib: Hello there, Hero of Legend.**

 **CD: Why are you doing this?!**

 **Gruntilda: Behold! Another Tooie!**

 **CD: Time to show you the power of teamwork!**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "KAZOOIE-TOOIE-THREEIE 2000"**

 **ALSO…**

 **?: Welcome to Rumor Isle!**

 **The prophet of the King of Time…**

 **Christian: Woz?!**

 **?: Oh, I'm not Woz… Not technically**

 **Powers that never existed…**

 **Kamen Rider ?: I will end you, and become a reality!**

 **CD: Not if I have anything to say about it!**

 **So Okuno: It's you…! The original…!**

 _ **KAMEN RIDER CD THE MOVIE**_

 _ **LOST LEGENDS**_

 **COMING SOON**

* * *

Hello, everyone! The first part of the _Banjo-Kazooie_ tribute is complete! Since _Banjo-Tooie_ was my first game, this is where I will debut CD's upgrade form! You'll see it next time, and I have begun writing the first CD movie special!

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
